Associations douteuses à Gotham
by Antsybal
Summary: Lassé d'agir seul, le Joker a trouvé amusant de s'associer à la pègre de Gotham. Le voici donc aux côtés de Gambol, Maroni, Chechen et Lunacy Crack, une jeune femme qui retient très vite l'attention du clown par sa propension à semer le chaos. Fiction terminée, mais des drabbles sont postés régulièrement en guise de bonus.
1. Chapitre 1

**HELLO !  
Y'a-t-il encore des lecteurs sur ce fandom? Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà une nouvelle fiction,  
ayant pour personnage principal le Joker, et Lunacy Crack (ooc)  
Enjoy !  
**

* * *

Quand il était arrivé à Gotham, le Joker avait l'intention de commettre quelques délits, de semer le chaos quelques jours, de tuer le célèbre Batman éventuellement, mais certainement pas de s'y installer. C'est pourtant ce qu'il avait fait. Il en avait eu assez d'être un électron libre. Il s'était présenté devant les parrains de la pègre en place, Maroni, Gambol et Chechen et avait intégré la famille, créant l'Injustice Gang.

Et il avait fait la connaissance de Lunacy Crack.

Lunacy Crack était une jeune femme qui dirigeait la pègre aux côtés des trois célèbres mafieux. Cela l'avait intrigué. Une femme, avec une influence sur des hommes ? Pitié…

Mais elle s'était avérée aussi cynique que Maroni, cruelle que Gambol et impitoyable que Chechen. Polonaise, elle avait fui vers l'Est pendant son adolescence et avait été entraînée et protégée par le russe. Il l'avait imposée à ses collaborateurs quand elle était arrivée à Gotham et elle avait fait ses preuves.

Le Joker avait bien essayé de la faire flancher, de lui faire peur, mais elle le fixait toujours d'un air impassible, ne riant pas à ses blagues et ne sourcillant pas lors de ses sautes d'humeur. Une fois, alors qu'il ne supportait plus la froideur de la criminelle, il l'avait coincée dans un des couloirs de l'immeuble qu'ils squattaient tous et avait posé une lame sur sa joue. Lunacy avait réagi plus vite que l'éclair et en moins d'une seconde, il s'était retrouvé plaqué au mur, le souffle court, et un couteau sous la gorge. Ce souvenir était encore douloureux pour son ego.

Pour l'heure, tous étaient réunis dans ce qu'ils appelaient la salle des conseils. C'était en fait une salle au sous-sol de leur bâtiment, défraîchie et mal aérée, dans laquelle ils avaient disposé des tables en U. Ils avaient fait un casse la veille et le Batman, comme à son irritante habitude, avait débarqué et les en avait empêché. Ils n'arrivaient plus à faire un coup sans que le justicier ne vienne s'en mêler, et cela commençait à irriter tout le monde.

« C'est simple ! Tuons le Batman. » lança le Joker après que Maroni ait résumé la conversation.

« Si c'est aussi simple, pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas déjà chargé ? » demanda Gambol en serrant les dents.

« Jouer en solo ? Si tu as du talent, tu te dois d'en tirer profit ! » récita le clown.

« Tirer profit ? Tu ne fais que ça depuis presque un semestre. Et tu n'as pas encore fait preuve de ton prétendu talent. » se moqua Lunacy Crack.

« Nita, sois sympa. » la corrigea Chechen.

Le Joker regarda la réaction de la jeune femme à l'utilisation de son vrai prénom, mais comme à son habitude, elle ne broncha pas. Chechen était son mentor, et elle ne lui manquait jamais de respect.

« Ouais, Nita, sois sympa. » répéta le clown juste pour le plaisir de la mettre en colère.

Mais elle était plus douée que lui à ce jeu là, et elle le regarda longuement, impassible. Il détourna le regard, passant plusieurs fois la langue sur ses lèvres boursoufflées.

Si elle ne montrait rien, intérieurement, Nita jubilait. Elle adorait le mettre en colère. Pas une journée ne passait sans qu'il n'essaie plusieurs fois de la déstabiliser mais elle avait été coachée par Chechen, et le russe était doué pour rester de marbre. Le Joker était un associé vraiment distrayant. Ses blagues étaient douteuses et drôles, et ses éclats de rire donnaient vie au repère si terne qu'elle occupait avec des hommes trop sérieux. Mais quand il était arrivé, elle avait clairement vu qu'il était dubitatif quant à son rang au sein de la mafia. Et elle détestait que sous prétexte qu'elle était une femme, on doute d'elle.

Elle avait décidé de lui montrer qu'elle était plus dure que la plupart des hommes de l'organisation. Et elle commençait à croire que cela portait ses fruits. Quand elle le croisait, il léchait frénétiquement ses lèvres, montrant qu'il faisait un effort pour ne pas l'étrangler, mais il se maintenait et n'essayait pas de croiser son regard. Cela l'amusait.

Le Joker était un personnage fascinant. Il se moquait de ce qu'on pensait de lui, se moquait qu'on le méprise. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'amuser. Il était intelligent, et souvent, il avait proposé des idées intéressantes, mais Gambol, Maroni et Chechen les avaient rejetées, alors elle n'avait rien dit. Mais elle devait reconnaître que le super vilain craint par Gotham avait une certaine maîtrise du crime et du chaos.

Il était fou. Ou il était au contraire trop clairvoyant. Et cela la fascinait.

[…]

L'idée du Joker avait été lancée et appréciée, mais personne n'avait agi. L'organisation n'était pas prête, et souvent, Lunacy Crack se surprenait à penser qu'elle serait plus efficace seule. Certes ils ramenaient plus d'argent en agissant tous ensemble, mais ils n'utilisaient pas les dollars amassés. Souvent, Chechen, Gambol et Maroni envoyaient leurs hommes sur le terrain. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'avait pas rejoint l'Injustice Gang pour rester les bras croisés à attendre que l'argent arrive, non. Elle s'était laissée séduire par la criminalité pour l'excitation qu'elle ressentait en réussissant un braquage, ou en tuant un vigile là au mauvais moment. Elle aimait être crainte, et respectée, pour ce qu'elle était. Pas pour avoir une bonne équipe sous ses ordres.

Un soir, après une épouvantable journée faite de poker, de billards et de parties d'échecs toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres, elle descendit dans les appartements du Joker. Elle le trouva debout près de sa cheminée, contemplant le feu, approchant ses mains puis les sortant quand la chaleur devenait intenable. Et riant. Riant aux éclats dès qu'il se faisait mal. N'importe qui l'aurait trouvé fou, mais encore une fois, elle le trouvait intrigant, fascinant.

« Lunacy ! Entre, ma belle. » l'invita-t-il sans tourner la tête.

« Salut. »

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, sans cesser de le regarder jouer littéralement avec le feu. Il éclata de nouveau de rire puis se stoppa net et se tourna vers elle, avec un regard noir.

« Enfin tu te réveilles et viens me voir… » constata-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda en silence, sans comprendre.

« Ca m'étonnait que tu sois comme eux. Que tu veuilles élaborer un plan, rester dans ton bureau, et regarder ces bouffons d'hommes de main faire le travail à ta place. » continua l'homme maquillé.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre. »

« Tu me suis, mais si tu veux vraiment me l'entendre dire, alors voilà tu es aussi dingue que moi, Nita. Tu n'as que faire de l'argent, ce que tu veux, c'est commettre les crimes, c'est te sentir puissante au moment où tu tranches le cou d'une de tes victimes. Tu n'es pas du genre à regarder les autres s'éclater. J'attendais que tu viennes me voir, pour te joindre à moi, et agir !»

« Lunacy. Pas Nita. » le corrigea-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

Le Joker laissa résonner son rire hystérique dans toute la pièce.

« Lunacy Crack est la preuve que tu n'es pas comme eux. Qui abandonne son identité pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? Maroni, Chechen, Gambol… Tous les trois ont gardé leur vie d'avant, tous les trois assument qui ils étaient. Alors que toi tu es radicalement différente de Nita Clausevitz. Toi, tu as eu besoin de devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour laisser s'exprimer ta part d'ombre ! »

« Je ne suis pas comme vous. »

« Je veux bien croire que tu ne partages pas mon engouement pour les blagues fumeuses et les morts lentes –tu n'es pas très réceptive à mon humour depuis que je suis arrivé à Gotham- mais tu me ressembles plus que tu ne veux l'avouer, et tu le sais ! En un sens, tu es plus proche de porter mon maquillage que le costume de Maroni ! »

La jeune femme le dévisagea longuement. A la lumière des flammes, son maquillage avait quelque chose de dérangeant et enfin elle comprenait pourquoi il effrayait les citoyens de Gotham. Dans son regard, là où elle aurait dû voir la folie briller, elle ne voyait que pragmatisme, et défaitisme. Le Joker savait. Il _savait _que le chaos était maître des choses, et agissait en conséquence. Mais en aucun cas il était plus fou qu'un citoyen lambda. Au contraire.

Retenant un cri, elle quitta la pièce en courant, sans se retourner. Derrière elle, en entendit le rire démoniaque résonner et ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait gagné. Il lui avait montré ce qu'elle s'évertuait à ignorer depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Quand elle eut rejoint son appartement, quelques étages plus haut, elle se déshabilla et fila sous la douche. Elle y resta quelques minutes, puis elle enfila un pantalon noir, une veste de costard avec un léger top en dessous, et ses bottes motardes. Elle se maquilla légèrement, ébouriffa ses cheveux carmins avant de mettre son pistolet dans sa poche arrière et de quitter l'immeuble. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

[…]

Il faisait froid et elle formait un nuage argenté à chacune de ses respirations. Elle était accroupie dans le noir depuis plusieurs minutes, se demandant comment elle allait entrer dans la propriété surprotégée de Chris Roman, un riche notable de Gotham. Il avait acquis depuis peu une collection de bijoux et Lunacy entendait bien les porter. Ce qu'elle avait appris de son entrevue avec le Joker lui avait donné envie de faire un coup, seule, et sans plan. Juste elle, son arme, et les bijoux. Comme avant. Sous l'impulsion, elle avait été capable de voler les plus beaux trésors d'Orient et de tuer les personnes les mieux protégées du monde. Ce soir, elle retrouvait l'adrénaline d'antan, et n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Lunacy Crack.

Décidant que c'était le moment idéal, elle arma son arme, et se leva, se dirigea vers la haute grille de l'entrée. Elle l'escalada rapidement. La plupart des caméras de surveillance n'émettaient qu'une image toutes les trois secondes et si elle agissait en rythme, elle arriverait à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer.

Elle traversa la cour en prenant garde à rester dans l'ombre puis d'un coup de pied, elle défonça la serrure de la porte arrière et entra dans la maison.

Le vacarme avait réveillé la femme de chambre qui arriva. L'idiote n'avait pas pensé à crier pour appeler des renforts et Lunacy se précipita sur elle, la frappant avec la crosse de son pistolet. La vieille femme tomba, évanouie. Tranquillement, la jeune cambrioleuse avança dans la maison silencieuse. Elle monta un étage, savourant le frottement de la moquette rouge sous ses pieds, étouffant le bruit de ses pas. Elle aimait les crétins qui préféraient le luxe à la sécurité.

Elle pénétra dans une pièce, mais n'y trouva rien d'autre que du mobilier et des tableaux de valeur. Peut-être reviendrait-elle un autre jour pour les toiles, mais ce soir, elle avait vraiment envie de s'offrir un bijou. Une bague, ou un bracelet, peut-être. A moins qu'une pierre ne mette son cou en valeur ? Secouant la tête, elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa visite. Après quelques pièces ouvertes en vain, elle arriva dans la salle au trésor. Quelques vitrines mettaient en valeur une collection de bijoux fabriqués avec des émeraudes. Elle s'approcha et pris le temps de regarder.

Quelques secondes passèrent et elle s'étonnait qu'aucun vigile ne soit arrivé quand elle entendit du grabuge à l'étage inférieur. Enfin, ils réagissaient ! Elle se cacha derrière la porte et quand le premier apparu, elle l'assomma comme elle avait assommé la vieille. Puis le combat commença. Ils étaient quatre. Elle avait appris les arts martiaux avec Chechen, et elle agit naturellement, esquivant les poings des agents, distribuant les coups de pieds. Méthodiquement, elle fit tomber les hommes de Roman et en quelques minutes, elle fut enfin tranquille. Mais elle devait agir vite des renforts ne tarderaient pas à arriver, peut-être Roman lui-même était-il réveillé.

D'un coup de crosse, elle brisa la vitrine la plus grosse et s'empara des bijoux, ignorant le vacarme que l'alarme désormais activée faisait. Elle remplit ses poches d'or, d'argent et de pierres précieuses, et se retourna, prête à partir. Mais comme elle l'avait craint, Chris Roman était réveillé l'homme pointait une arme sur elle, et lui ordonna de lever les mains le temps que la police arrive. Et voilà. A travailler comme un robot au rythme lent imposé par l'Injustice Gang, elle avait perdu la main et allait se faire prendre par un bureaucrate. Elle souffla avec une moue enfantine, et s'exécuta. Elle était bloquée entre un mur et une arme à feu, elle n'était pas idiote. Elle paierait la caution et subirait les insultes de Gambol et Maroni, voilà tout…

Mais ses plans changèrent quand elle vit le sourire de Roman se figer. Un autre sourire s'était dessiné sous sa gorge, sanglant, et le notable s'affala, mort. Un éclat de rire lui parvint avant qu'elle ne réalise que le Joker se tenait face à elle, un couteau ensanglanté dans les mains.

« Si on ne part pas maintenant, mon couteau et ton pistolet ne nous sauveront pas. » lança le clown avec un clin d'œil.

Lunacy s'approcha de lui et il s'inclina pour la laisser passer. Elle se mit à courir, le Joker sur ses pas. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment sans encombre, le Joker éclatant de rire en passant devant le corps inanimé de la femme de chambre.

« Tu es douée, tu sais ?! » lança-t-il alors qu'ils continuaient de courir vers la grille de la propriété.

Là, Lunacy commença à grimper mais son pied dérapa. Par chance, le clown la suivait de près et la soutint, l'aidant à passer de l'autre coté. Ils sautèrent à terre et n'arrêtèrent de courir que quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Le Joker s'effondra au sol en se tenant les côtes, n'arrivant pas à interrompre sa crise de rire. Lunacy le regarda quelques secondes, incrédule, mais fini par partager son hystérie, en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux se calmèrent, et, sans un mot, marchèrent jusqu'à leur immeuble. Au moment de prendre les escaliers, elle pour monter et lui pour descendre, la jeune femme interpella le Joker.

« Pourquoi vous étiez-là ? »

« Je venais m'excuser quand je t'ai vu partir. J'étais curieux de voir comment tu agissais alors je t'ai suivie. J'ai été bluffé par ta manière de te battre, d'ailleurs. » complimenta-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Le Joker allait se retourner pour partir quand elle lâcha un faible « Merci ». Il masqua un sourire et s'en alla, silencieux, dans les étages.

* * *

**Si quelqu'un a lu, un avis, positif ou négatif, me ferait plaisir !  
** **Bye Bye ! :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello Personne!  
****C'est vraiment la première fois que je lis sans être lue! Mais, j'm'amuse bien à écrire cette fiction alors bon!  
****Si quelqu'un passe, qu'il le dise ! :)**

Elle était réveillée depuis presque deux heures, mais, ne désirant pas croiser le Joker, elle restait dans son appartement. Elle avait rendez-vous à midi avec Chechen pour son entraînement de taekwondo et ne sortit qu'au dernier moment. Elle rejoignit l'ascenseur en courant et fut rassurée quand elle l'entendit arriver.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Lunacy gémit en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

« Un simple bonjour aurait suffi ! » argua le Joker.

« 'lut. »

Les deux acolytes restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ascenseur au dix neuvième étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent et la jeune femme sortit, soulagée de quitter enfin le clown. Mais c'était sans compter sur celui-ci qui lui emboîta le pas.

« Je dois voir Chechen. » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur face à l'embarras de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière hocha simplement la tête et suivit le clown dans les appartements du mafieux russe.

« Ah ! Entrez, entrez ! Nita, le Joker est monté me porter quelques papiers, ça ne te gène pas qu'on ne commence que dans quelques minutes, hein ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans conviction.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ! » plaisanta le russe.

« Pourtant, on dort mieux ici qu'en prison ! Tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda le Joker à la jeune femme qui le fusilla du regard.

Le russe porta son cigare à sa bouche, sans comprendre ce qui se jouait à côté de lui.

« Bon, tu arrêtes de l'embêter et tu me donnes ces renseignements, ou je te fiche à la porte ?! » exigea-t-il en prenant la défense de sa protégée, roulant les « r » et forçant les consonnes comme à chaque fois qu'il s'énervait.

Le Joker se passa la langue sur son maquillage rouge, et s'exécuta. Il sortit quelques papiers de sa veste violette et les tendit au russe. Lunacy s'éloigna de quelques pas, se dirigeant vers l'aquarium qui trônait dans le salon. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir redevable, mais détestait encore plus ne pas assumer ses responsabilités. Elle avait quand même une certaine éthique.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Chechen remercier le Joker. Elle se retourna pour se rattraper en saluant le clown, mais il partit sans la regarder. Elle haussa les épaules et suivit son coach pour son entraînement.

[…]

Le beeper de Lunacy s'alluma alors qu'elle se reposait. L'entraînement l'avait épuisée mais lui avait fait beaucoup de bien : elle avait tellement besoin de se dépenser. Elle l'attrapa à contrecœur et souffla en lisant le message affiché. Convocation immédiate en salle de réunion. Qu'avaient-ils encore à lui dire ? Avec flegme, elle quitta son canapé et obéit.

Elle allait entrer dans la salle quand elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur du couloir sombre.

« Ils veulent parler du cambriolage de Roman. C'est mon œuvre et tu nies tout, compris ? Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'on était tous les deux là-bas, ils prendraient ça pour une coalition et n'apprécieraient pas. » ordonna le Joker à mi-voix.

Il relâcha le bras de la jeune femme et entra dans la salle. Elle lui suivit, en silence. Comme prévu, Gambol voulait des comptes sur le casse de la veille.

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps à venir à cette « réunion » » maugréa le Joker.

Gambol serra les dents, comme à son habitude.

« C'est vrai, quoi ! Depuis quand je dois vous demander la permission d'aller là, ou là ?! Sérieusement, c'est à ça que vous en êtes réduits pour vous convaincre de votre pouvoir ? Vous ne pouvez plus agir par vous-même, le Batman ayant dévoilé à Gotham qui vous êtes, alors vous vous rabattez sur le pseudo-contrôle de notre « alliance » ? » continua le clown d'une voix lascive et moqueuse.

« Si tu te fais prendre, nous tombons tous. » cracha Gambol le poing serré sur la table.

Le Joker éclata d'un rire mi hystérique, mi diabolique.

« Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais me faire prendre ? Les gars –et Lunacy-, vous êtes des hommes d'affaires qui n'ont que faire des règles et de la loi. Moi, je suis le Joker. Il y a un monde entre vous et moi, et nous n'en avons pas la même vision. Vous croyez quoi ? Que je vais me faire attraper par des flics médiocres ? Et que si ça arrive-contre ma volonté, s'entend- je vais vous dénoncer ? Je ne suis pas comme ce clown là ! » lâcha-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Gambol.

Ce dernier se leva, prêt à se jeter sur le Joker.

« Calme-toi, et assieds-toi ! » intervint Lunacy.

« T'en mêles pas ! C'est pas une gonzesse qui va me donner des ordres, get it ?! » siffla le mafieux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir que Lunacy lui avait bondi dessus et le plaquait face contre table, un couteau sous la gorge.

« Répète. » exigea-t-elle.

Personne ne broncha, appréciant tous la tournure des événements.

« Il est où ton courage de mec ? Elle est où ta virilité à deux balles? Avise-toi de faire une autre, une seule autre réflexion sur le fait que je suis une femme, et je te fais manger ce qui fait de toi un homme. Compris ? Compris ?! » menaça la jeune femme sans crier.

Elle recula de quelques pas, et regarda Gambol se masser le cou. Le Joker, Maroni et Chechen la regardaient d'un air amusé. Qui était assez idiot pour réduire Lunacy Crack au rang de simple femme, et à voix haute de surcroît ?

« Je monte chez moi. Vous devriez réfléchir à un moyen de nous débarrasser du Batman. Le Joker a raison notre association nous ralentit, nous planifions tout et n'agissons jamais. Ca serait bien qu'on tue la chauve souris pour reprendre les affaires comme avant. »

Sans laisser aux quatre hommes l'occasion de répondre, elle quitta la pièce.

« Quel caractère ! Tellement amusante! » commenta le Joker.

Depuis l'escalier, Lunacy entendit le rire hystérique qui lui était désormais familier.

[…]

« Tu comptes remettre ça tous les soirs ? »

Lunacy s'apprêtait à sortir et elle sursauta en entendant l'accent russe derrière elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Nita… Pas avec moi. Je te connais, je sais que tu étais avec le Joker hier chez Roman. »

« Techniquement je n'étais pas _avec_ lui. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et il est arrivé quand les choses allaient mal tourner pour moi. Roman m'a surprise et j'ai failli finir chez les flics. » avoua-t-elle au prix de sa fierté.

« Toi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Nita ? »

« Je vais très bien. » mentit la jeune femme.

« Tu n'es pas en milieu hostile, ici. On est une famille. »

« Tu me connais assez pour savoir que c'est pas mon genre, les familles. »

« Je suis là, si tu as besoin… Ne va pas faire l'idiote tous les soirs.»

« Je le sais, Nikolaï. Mais ce soir je vais juste prendre l'air, promis. Merci, pour tout. »

La jeune femme se percha sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de son mentor avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit. Elle parcourut quelques kilomètres sans s'en rendre compte, et arriva dans le centre ville. Gotham était animée la nuit. Elle avait besoin de voir la vie. Elle marcha dans les rues, suivant un groupe d'étudiants qui quittaient le cinéma. Ils avaient l'air heureux.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu être une jeune comme les autres ? Etait-ce la violence de son père, l'absence de sa mère, ou une tendance naturelle à rejoindre l'ombre qui l'avait guidée vers la Russie ? Elle avait eu des moments très sombres, là-bas. Elle avait testé tout un panel de drogues avant de les vendre, et avait fait quelques mauvaises rencontres avant d'être recueillie par Nikolaï, alias le Chechen. Il lui avait appris à se battre pour survivre dans la jungle qu'elle avait voulu rejoindre. Enchaînant boxe, yoga, taekwondo et mauvaises aventures, Nita était petit à petit devenue Lunacy Crack. Le Chechen avait rejoint l'Amérique après avoir trempé dans un mauvais deal, et quelques semaines plus tard, la jeune femme, en danger à son tour, l'avait rejoint.

En regardant les jeunes plus attentivement, elle se rendit compte que certains devaient avoir son âge. L'idée d'être comme eux, ignorante, niaise et heureuse dans une vie monotone l'écœura et confirma sa vocation criminelle. Même Nita aurait été répugnée par tant de bons sentiments.

Lunacy s'engouffra dans une rue plus sombre qu'elle connaissait pour être l'accès aux toits de Wayne Enterprise. La tour était la plus haute de Gotham et elle avait envie de prendre l'air. _Vraiment _envie. Elle grimpa à l'échelle de secours agilement, et s'éloigna progressivement du sol avant d'atteindre son but. Elle s'allongea, et ferma les yeux parce que la lumière de la ville l'empêchait de voir les étoiles. Et qu'elle n'aimait pas les étoiles. C'était trop cliché. La vie était sur Terre, pas dans les rêveries que véhiculaient les astres.

Sa tranquillité fut rompue quelques minutes plus tard par un bruissement d'ailes. En une seconde, elle était accroupie, couteau à la main, et scrutait l'ombre.

« Montre-toi ! » cria-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, une petite chauve-souris en métal la frôla, entaillant son jean. Quand elle releva la tête, le Batman se tenait face à elle.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix d'outre tombe.

« Rien de mal. Mais on peut arranger ça, maintenant que tu es là. Amusons-nous ! »

« Tu es dans une propriété privée. » l'informa-t-il sans se formaliser de l'insolence de la jeune femme.

« Et tu es avocat de droit privé ? » nargua la jeune femme.

« Je suis défenseur des citoyens de Gotham. Et quitte à te paraître suspicieux, je ne crois pas que tu sois ici innocemment. »

« Détrompe-toi. Je suis une femme normale, au fond. » le provoqua-t-elle.

« Une peste, voilà ce que tu es ! »

« Une femme normale, c'est ce que je disais. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se jeta sur le justicier, plantant son couteau dans la combinaison noire. Il répliqua en lui assénant un coup dans l'épaule droite mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, reculant pour esquiver quelques coups avant de frapper de nouveau. Ils étaient presque à niveau égal, et tous deux semblaient se réjouir de cet exercice nocturne. Le combat dura quelques minutes, puis Lunacy battit en retraite.

« Ca ne compte pas, j'suis sûre que tu ne fumes pas, toi. »

« Quel mauvais coup avais-tu préparé ? » insista le Chevalier Noir.

« Si je te dis que je n'avais rien de prévu ! Tu es plutôt agaçant ! A chaque fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as surpris les armes à la main et en flagrant délit, c'est pas compliqué de s'apercevoir que ce soir je prenais juste l'air ! » s'énerva la jeune femme. « C'est de l'acharnement, je vais te croire amoureux si tu continues ! »

« Tu n'es pas comme les voyous que tu fréquentes. »

« Je sais. Mais ils ont l'avantage d'être amusants. »

« Tu parles du Joker ? »

« Non, le Joker est flippant. Il est au courant de ce qui se passe ici-bas. Il sait, pour le chaos et l'ordre des choses. »

« Nita-la-naïve n'avait donc pas totalement disparu ? »

Lunacy retint un rire. Le justicier semblait s'ennuyer et appréciait sa compagnie, cela lui venait à l'esprit dès qu'ils se rencontraient mais c'était évident ce soir. Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta à nouveau sur le Batman et ils reprirent le combat, silencieusement. Seuls leurs râles et les bruits mats de leurs coups résonnaient. Cela dura quelques minutes, et cette fois-ci, c'est le Chevalier Noir qui battit en retraite.

« Je ne peux pas passer la nuit à m'amuser, alors si tu n'as rien de prévu et que je ne suis pas là pour t'envoyer au poste, descend de cette tour, s'il te plait. »

« Maintenant je ne suis plus sur un coup ? »

« Tu te serais débarrassée de moi bien plus rapidement. »

La jeune femme explosa d'un rire éclatant et, quand elle retrouva une contenance, s'aperçut qu'elle était seule. Le Batman était une personnalité intéressante, et elle n'était pas sûre d'adhérer totalement aux idées du Joker en ce qui concernait sa mort. Depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de la monotonie de l'Injustice Gang, elle était persuadée que seules les personnes un peu dérangées pourraient lui donner l'impression de vivre.

* * *

**Quelqu'un a-t-il lu? Aimé, même, peut-être?**  
**Allez, Peace ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Mais c'est merveilleux j'ai une lectrice! Je n'écris pas dans le vide!  
Ce chapitre est pour toi Kittie, en espérant qu'il te plaira! Merci pour ton avis, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! **

* * *

« Elle lui _parlait_ ?! » s'exclama le Joker de surprise.

Son interlocuteur confirma et le clown eut du mal à ne pas sautiller d'excitation. Il prit le temps d'écouter les derniers renseignements et quand il jugea les paroles de l'homme inutiles, il raccrocha sans préavis. Il jubilait. Il avait en ville une équipe d'informateurs qui surveillaient le Batman et il venait d'apprendre que le justicier avait rencontré Lunacy Crack la veille. La jeune femme avait une relation cordiale avec le Chevalier Noir ?! Elle était plus perturbée qu'elle ne le semblait, et il adorait ça.

Ce genre de nouvelles de bon matin le mettait de bonne humeur et il se rendit gaiment dans sa salle de bain, dessinant un sourire plus large qu'à l'ordinaire avec son maquillage.

[…]

« Tu devrais en mettre encore plus, au cas où on voit ton vrai visage. » railla Gambol en montrant son visage.

Pour toute réponse, le Joker passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il détestait perdre du temps à se prendre la tête avec les gens. Il prenait sur lui, et un jour, il tuait. Sa vie était simplifiée depuis qu'il avait adopté cette philosophie. Il continua sa marche dans les couloirs de l'immeuble, à la recherche d'idées pour ne pas s'ennuyer et il les trouva en prenant un couloir sur sa gauche.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lunacy.

« Décidément nous ne nous quittons plus ! Mais tu tombes bien… Te serait-il possible d'organiser une rencontre avec ton ami le Batman ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

La jeune femme sembla ne pas comprendre puis se mit en colère.

« Vous me faîtes suivre ?! »

« Quel égocentrisme! Non, c'est ton pote qui est dans ma ligne de mire. »

« C'est pas mon pote. »

« Enfin, je me comprends. Disons que je ne connais personne dans ce bâtiment qui ne le tuerait pas, s'il en avait l'occasion. »

« Il a l'avantage de la conversation. Ici, à part l'argent, la drogue, et la corruption, y'a pas moyen de discuter. »

« Faux ! J'ai essayé de lancer un sujet philosophique l'autre jour, et tu es partie en courant. » rappela le clown.

« Vous êtes taré. »

Le Joker éclata de rire et enleva une mèche de cheveux verts et sales de devant ses yeux.

« Pas autant que toi. Si je voyais celui qui m'empêche de dominer la ville, qui me tombe dessus dès que je sors et qui compromets chacune de mes actions, je le tuerai. Moi. » cru-t-il utile de rajouter.

Lunacy réagit sans réfléchir face à la provocation. Elle frappa le Joker à l'abdomen et il se recroquevilla en riant. Quand il se releva, il avait une lueur démente dans les yeux et répliqua en jetant son poing vers le visage de la jeune femme. Mais elle l'arrêta au vol avant d'être touchée au genou. Ils se battirent ainsi quelques secondes et elle recula dans le couloir.

« Ne t'avises pas de m'insulter à nouveau. » le menaça-t-elle.

« Tiens, tu me tutoies ! Nous voilà bons amis ! » remarqua-t-il, narquois.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme serra les lèvres et jeta un regard noir au clown avant de tourner les talons.

[…]

« Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. » entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle était à nouveau sur le toit de Wayne Enterprise, et regardait la ville, assise les pieds dans le vide. Elle se retourna, surprise de voir débarquer le Batman.

« Que je vienne ici, ou que tu débarques dès que je suis seule quelque part ? » demanda-t-elle, cassante.

« L'un entraînant l'autre. » répondit le justicier sans faire cas du sarcasme.

« Tu es seul, toi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant pour faire face à son interlocuteur. « Pour passer ta vie à nous traquer, c'est que tu dois l'être. »

« J'ai choisi cette vie là. »

« C'est vraiment un choix ? Ou tu subis? »

« Et toi, ta vie? »

« Je l'ai choisie autant que je la subis. Je suis trop différente des citoyens lambda pour avoir une vie normale. » expliqua Lunacy comme si c'était une évidence.

« Alors tu as ta réponse. Je n'ai simplement pas choisi de répandre le désordre, de tuer et de voler. »

« Tu aurais dû. Ca rapporte bien. »

Elle cru voir le Chevalier Noir sourire mais l'instant fut si bref qu'elle pensa avoir rêvé.

« Si je ne m'en vais pas, on va se battre ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton las. « Parce que j'me suis déjà battue avec le Joker aujourd'hui et je vais commencer à avoir des bleus si je dois remettre ça. »

« Vous avez tous de drôles de rapports, pour des coéquipiers. »

« Je sais, mais ça fonctionne comme ça, et ça évite de travailler en solo. »

« Je préfère travailler seul que m'associer à des énergumènes de la trempe du Joker. »

« Il est plutôt … amusant, si on le connait. Je me surprends même à l'apprécier. »

Un éclat de rire les interrompit. Il était là.

« Comme c'est touchant. Mais arrêtons les bavardages et passons aux choses sérieuses. Merci Luna de m'avoir amené droit à lui. »

Le Joker sortit de l'ombre et pointa un pistolet sur le Batman, qui dévisagea Lunacy.

« Je sais qu'on n'est pas dans le même camp mais je pensais que t'étais plus loyale et plus joueuse que ça ! » dit-il avant de se jeter sur elle et de la laisser pendre dans le vide. « Pose cette arme, ou je la lâche ! » intima-t-il au Joker.

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a dit deux trucs sympas sur moi que sa vie m'importe ! Sans vouloir t'offenser, jolie Nita ! »

Le justicier ramena la jeune femme contre lui et la positionna pour qu'elle lui serve de bouclier. Elle essaya de se débattre sans pour autant réussir à se dégager. « Nita », avait dit le Joker ? Alors c'était ça le véritable nom de Lunacy Crack ? nota le Batman en la serrant encore plus devant lui.

« Lâche-moi ! » gémit-elle en forçant pour faire céder les bras musclés du Chevalier Noir.

Celui-ci n'en fit rien, toute son attention portant sur le Joker.

« Bat-toi ! Ou je la tue ! » cria le clown, pointant son arme sur Lunacy d'un air sérieux.

La jeune femme paniqua. Derrière elle, le Batman était persuadé que le Joker bluffait, sûr qu'il ne tuerait pas sa coéquipière. Mais elle connaissait assez le clown pour savoir qu'il n'hésiterait pas. Le voyant rehausser sa cible, elle pencha la tête en arrière, jouant sa dernière carte.

« Tu ne l'auras pas ce soir. Alors lâche-moi et va-t-en avant que je ne décide de dévoiler ton identité à Gotham, Bruce Wayne. » chuchota-t-elle.

Les bras du millionnaire se crispèrent sur elle, avant de la libérer. Elle entendit un bruit de cape et devina qu'il était parti quand le Joker se mit à hurler de colère.

[…]

« Roh arrête un peu de râler ! Tu l'aurais tué et puis ? Tu t'ennuierais, sans lui ! » tempéra Lunacy en tirant sur le fil pour refermer la plaie dans son bras.

Après le départ du Batman, le Joker s'était jeté sur elle, hors de lui, et l'avait profondément entaillée avec son couteau fétiche. Ils s'étaient battus violemment, et, quand le clown avait été calmé, ils avaient quitté la tour pour retourner dans le repère de l'Injustice Gang. Tous deux étaient dans les appartements du Joker, lui faisant les cent pas devant sa cheminée, et elle, une trousse de secours à ses côtés, se soignait calmement sur le canapé.

« Il s'est enfuit comme un lâche ! »

« De toutes façons le combat n'aurait pas été loyal, tu l'as pris par surprise et avait une arme à feu. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'avais pas envie que je le blesse. »

« J'en ai rien à faire de… Attends un peu, c'est de la jalousie que j'entends ? »

« De la jalousie ? Mais je t'ai frappé trop fort ou quoi ?! »

« Maintenant que tu en parles… Je supporte assez la douleur c'est pas le problème, mais je suis gauchère, et … Si tu pouvais finir de me recoudre ça serait sympa. » répondit la jeune femme en tendant le fil attaché à son bras au Joker.

Ce dernier s'assit près d'elle et entreprit d'enfiler l'aiguille dans la chair. Il s'exécuta froidement, ne tressaillant pas en sentant le métal s'enfoncer dans la peau, n'y prenant pas de plaisir non plus. Il aimait trancher des gorges, mutiler des visages, mais quand il s'agissait de refermer une plaie, il était presque professionnel. C'est ce à quoi pensait Lunacy quand il toussota, lui signalant qu'il avait terminé. Elle le remercia mais ne bougea pas du canapé.

« Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? » lui demanda-t-il, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu me promettes de ne plus me suivre. »

« Je peux te promettre n'importe quoi, tu sais que je n'ai aucune parole. »

« Dans ce cas, je pense rester longtemps, oui. »

« En quoi c'est si important que je te suive ou non ? Tu joues double jeu ? Tu veux le protéger ? »

« Je me fiche du Batman. Je veux simplement ma liberté. Et je ne l'ai pas si tu es sans cesse dans mon ombre. »

« Alors aide-moi à l'attraper. »

« Non. Ca ne serait pas amusant.»

Le Joker éclata de rire et retourna près du feu.

« Tu es brillante, tu sais ? »

« Bien entendu. » rétorqua la jeune femme sur un ton d'évidence.

« Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas associée à ces trois minables, nous aurions formé une équipe d'enfer ! »

« Chechen n'est pas un minable. »

« Oh, trésor ! Tu lui es peut-être redevable et l'aimes peut-être beaucoup, mais il ne joue pas dans la même cour que nous ! Lui, il est un citoyen qui a mal tourné. Nous, nous sommes tellement plus ! »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se contenta de le fixer, le regard dans le vague.

« Oui… » murmura-t-elle après un long silence. « Oui, tu as peut-être raison. »

[…]

De l'autre côté de la ville, l'hériter de Wayne Enterprise était allongé sur son lit pensif. Lunacy Crack savait qui il était et cela le mettait en danger. D'un autre côté, la jeune femme n'avait rien dit et ne s'était jamais servi de cette information. Mais combien de temps se tairait-elle sans en tirer profit ?

Comment avait-elle deviné ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de compromettant ? Il repensa à toutes leurs conversations. Il savait qu'il aurait du se montrer aussi taciturne qu'avec Gordon ou Dent. Mais la jeune femme s'était avérée être une compagnie agréable, et il s'était laissé aller aux bavardages. Il avait repensé à toutes leurs rencontres sans trouver à quel moment il avait pu se trahir. Par simple précaution, il se repassa la soirée, mais là encore, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Jusqu'à la phrase du Joker.

« Jolie Nita. » Mais bien sûr ! Lunacy Crack était Nita Clausevitz ! Wayne se leva d'un bond et appela Alfred. Le majordome entra dans la pièce, alerte.

« Alfred ! Rassemblez toutes mes notes sur le pèlerinage que j'ai fait chez Ra's al Ghul, il y a quelques années. Il semblerait que je n'étais pas le seul à être allé chercher un entraînement en Russie, à cette époque là. »

* * *

**Voilà! Kittie, j'espère que ça te plaît toujours! Quant aux autres éventuels lecteurs, des avis, peut-être?  
Peace !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Peut-être y'a-t-il des gens qui lisent? (Kittie, es-tu toujours là?)**  
**C'est vraiment la première fois que je n'ai pas des reviews ça fait drôle j'ai l'impression de poster dans le vide. M'enfin, j'm'amuse tellement à écrire sur ce fandom que j'm'en moque d'être seule ahahah **  
**Et puis ça me permet de dire de la merde avant chaque chapitre Ha Ha Ha HA !**

* * *

Nita Clausevitz. Bruce l'avait rencontrée des années auparavant, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente. A cette époque, elle était l'élève de Chechen, et lui celui de Ra's al Ghul. Souvent, son mentor mentionnait le tchétchène, le décrivant comme un voyou sans cœur et sans spiritualité quelconque. Suite à un mauvais coup de la part du Tchèque, Bruce avait été envoyé par la Ligue des Ombres, pour les tuer, lui et sa protégée. Mais tous deux avaient déjà fui le pays. Puis il était rentré à Gotham était devenu le Batman, et voilà qu'il la retrouvait. Il respira profondément. La jeune femme savait qui il était, et devenait dangereuse. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle se tairait. Il détestait l'unique choix qui s'imposait à lui, mais s'il voulait protéger son identité, alors il devrait l'éliminer.

[…]

Les jours étaient passés, et tous à l'Injustice Gang s'ennuyaient. Gambol était plus irascible encore qu'à son habitude, Maroni et Chechen restaient dans leurs appartements, et Lunacy passait ses journées dehors. Le Joker allait de l'un à l'autre, les provoquant sans succès. Alors il se mit à réfléchir à un plan qui les sortirait tous de l'ennui.

Quand le moment fut venu, il convoqua tout le monde.

« On va cambrioler la Gotham National Bank. » annonça-t-il quand tous furent assis dans la salle des conseils.

Personne ne répondit et il commença l'exposé de son plan. Le but était de s'amuser, tout en en tirant profit.

« C'est sadique et tordu. » commenta Gambol.

« Moi, j'aime assez. » sourit Lunacy.

« C'est bien ce que Gambol essaie de dire. » rétorqua le Chechen qui pourtant ne se moquait jamais du tempérament brûlant de sa protégée.

« Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est l'argent. Si vous voulez de l'argent, restez-là pendant que le Joker et moi, on s'occupe d'aller le chercher. Quoi qu'il en soit, son idée me plaît, et si je reste inactive deux jours de plus, je vais devenir folle. »

« Parce qu'en participant à une action lors de laquelle tu dois tuer les employés d'une banque, ça va t'aider à rester saine d'esprit ?! » railla Maroni.

« Techniquement, l'action ne consiste pas à les tuer. Le but, c'est l'argent. Leur mort n'est que le moyen. Un moyen amusant, certes, mais n'en faisons pas la priorité. » corrigea le Joker.

« Tu es taré. » grogna Gambol. Puis il se tourna vers Lunacy et la pointa du doigt. « Et toi, avec tes airs de Sainte Nitouche, tu es aussi tarée que lui. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme serra les dents. Sortir son couteau et se jeter sur le mafieux aurait été une perte de temps. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille les commentaires suivants. Il lui tardait d'être le lendemain pour agir enfin.

[…]

« Alors il n'y a que toi et moi ? Ces bureaucrates… » constata le Joker avec une pensée méprisante pour les trois hommes. « Qui aurait cru que ça serait toi la plus marrante ? »

Lunacy tourna son regard noir vers lui.

« Ce qui signifie ? » demanda-t-elle, agressive.

« Oh, tu m'as très bien compris et je vais éviter de formuler expressément des pensées misogynes en ta présence. » rétorqua le clown en lui emboîtant le pas pour sortir de l'immeuble.

La jeune femme le suivit en silence et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le soleil apparaissait derrière les tours, tous deux entrèrent dans la Gotham National Bank en ordonnant aux personnes présentes de s'allonger face contre terre. Crier terrifiait les gens et créait une panique facilement maîtrisable, les deux bandits adoraient cette technique qui constituait le B-A-BA de tout braquage.

« Qui a la clé du coffre ? » demanda Lunacy en menaçant une dame du canon de son arme.

La vielle pointa un homme à sa droite du doigt, en étouffant un gémissement. Le Joker s'approcha de l'homme et le fouilla, trouvant effectivement le code permettant d'accéder à l'argent. Il fit un signe de tête à sa coéquipière qui tira, sans regarder la vieille dame tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Parmi les employés allongés, quelqu'un cria, mais personne ne se dénonça quand le Joker demanda qui était à l'origine du cri. Alors le clown tira au hasard, touchant un homme à la jambe. Cette fois-ci, le silence fut total.

« Va chercher l'argent et rejoins-moi. Je reste avec eux, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils fassent des bêtises. » dit le Joker sur un ton effroyablement doux.

La jeune femme s'exécuta en courant. L'excitation lui serrait le ventre et elle devait se concentrer pour éviter un gloussement nerveux. En se rendant au coffre, elle rencontra trois gardes et le Joker éclata de rire en entendant des coups de feu résonner depuis le couloir dans lequel Lunacy avait disparu.

« Elle est douée, hein ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme qui était allongé à ses pieds.

L'homme ne répondit pas alors le Joker posa son pied sur son visage, appuyant légèrement.

« Je t'ai posé une question à propos de Lunacy. Tu la connais, hein, Lunacy Crack ? T'as forcément entendu parler d'elle. »

« Oui. » répondit l'homme d'une voix tremblante. « Oui, elle est douée. »

La jeune femme apparut dans la pièce, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« On peut y aller. » chantonna-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir, le Joker sur ses talons.

Elle entendit le clown tirer en l'air pour dissuader tout le monde de bouger alors qu'ils tournaient le dos, mais elle ne s'arrêta qu'à proximité de leur quartier général. Une fois arrivés, ils remarquèrent que quelque chose clochait. La porte d'entrée était ouverte. Hors, tous passaient par une entrée à l'arrière du bâtiment, et jamais ils n'utilisaient l'entrée principale.

« Oups ! » lâcha le Joker avant d'entrer gaiment dans le repère de la pègre.

« Attends, c'est peut-être un piège ! »

« Non, tout ce qu'il y a, c'est que Gordon et ses amis sont venus ici, et ont amené nos collègues. » assura le clown.

Lunacy se précipita à l'intérieur, appelant le Chechen.

« Ton ami Nikolaï est au frais, inutile de perdre du temps à le chercher. Ce qui me perturbe c'est de savoir qui nous a dénoncés. Il semblerait qu'on ait mal corrompu un des flics. »

« Tu as ta réponse. » répondit Lunacy en tendant un bout de métal au Joker.

Un Shaken en forme de chauve-souris. Le Batman avait guidé la police jusqu'à eux. Sûrement s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle soit là, ainsi, il aurait pu la réduire au silence, pensa Lunacy avec amertume. Elle ne l'avait jamais trahi et ne comprenait pas que lui le fasse. Bruce Wayne allait payer.

« Va chercher quelques affaires et rejoins moi ici. On va trouver un autre endroit le temps que Maroni achète les juges et qu'ils soient tous libres. » ordonna le Joker, la tirant de ses pensées.

La jeune femme acquiesça, et s'exécuta. Puis elle suivit le Joker, qui, malgré le fait qu'il soit arrivé à Gotham après elle, semblait bien connaître la ville.

« On va où ? »

« Chez un ami à moi. »

« Toi, tu as des amis ? »

« J'ai plein d'amis. Simplement, la plupart le sont devenus à titre posthume. Et aucun d'eux ne rechigne à me prêter son appartement. »

La jeune femme étouffa un rire de surprise face au détachement du Joker. Il avait un humour tellement…particulier !

« Et on va faire quoi ? »

« Tu n'as jamais travaillé en solo ? Ou du moins, sans être chapeautée par des idiots ? »

« Non. J'ai toujours été entourée de crétins. Là encore, je me retrouve avec un crétin. »

Le Joker s'effondra de rire. Lunacy haussa les épaules et le suivit à travers la ville.

[… ]

Dans la cellule qu'ils partageaient, Maroni, Gambol et le Chechen élaboraient des plans pour retrouver rapidement leur liberté. Leur puissance était due au fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été inculpés –corruption, et meurtres les avaient aidés- et ils ne tenaient pas à être des criminels dans l'esprit des citoyens de Gotham.

« Comment osent-ils nous mettre derrière les barreaux ? Ne savent-ils pas qui dirige, à Gotham ? » demanda Chechen en roulant les « r » plus qu'à son habitude.

« Comment ils nous ont trouvés, voilà la question ! » grogna Gambol. « Et si vous voulez une réponse, je vous donnerai un indice : il porte un maquillage grotesque.

« D'après toi le Joker nous aurait vendu ? » demanda Maroni.

« Qui ne supporte pas d'être bridé ? Qui se plaint sans cesse de notre ascendant et des freins qui nous mettons aux missions qu'il propose ? »

« Ca ne peut pas être lui. Nita lui fait confiance. » affirma Chechen avec conviction.

« Parlons-en de ta Nita. Elle est aussi tarée que lui. Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe depuis l'arrivée du clown ? Il lui a montré qu'en coupant ses chaînes, elle pouvait avoir la liberté qu'elle a toujours souhaité. C'est comme un chien enragé qu'on aurait libéré, une vraie bombe à retardement, cette gamine ! » grinça Gambol.

Le tchèque ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Jim Gordon s'approcha d'eux et frappa les barreaux.

« On se tait ici ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas trop de zèle, commissaire. D'ici deux jours nous serons dehors, déclarés innocents, preuves à l'appui, et nous reprendrons le dessus ici à Gotham. Vous n'avez pas envie d'avoir des problèmes à notre sortie, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est une menace ? »

« Tout dépend d'à quel point vous tenez à votre femme et vos enfants. Vous n'êtes rien, Commissaire. Vous n'arriverez pas à faire valoir nos menaces et nos crimes. Cette ville est soumise à la corruption, et il n'y a que vous et votre ami déguisé pour défendre des valeurs définitivement perdues ici. »

Pour toute réponse, Gordon s'éloigna. L'italien avait raison, il était vain de se battre pour la justice et la paix. Mais le commissaire n'abandonnerait pas.

[…]

« Pourquoi vouloir nous arrêter maintenant ? » demanda le Joker à mi-voix, parlant pour lui-même. « Ils auraient pu nous arrêter il y a des mois ce ça mais nous laissaient agir, pourquoi justement aujourd'hui ? »

Lunacy regarda les flammes dans la cheminée. Elle était allongée sur un des canapés sur somptueux salon de l'appartement qu'ils occupaient, et contemplait l'âtre en bois brut. Elle aimait bien la chaleur qui se dégageait de la décoration style rustique. Elle entendit le Joker poser sa question et ne se décida à répondre que quelques minutes plus tard.

« Le Batman est venu pour moi, ce matin. »

« Pour toi ? Pourquoi voudrait-il ta tête ? C'est ton pote, non ? »

« Ca n'a jamais été mon pote, arrête avec ça. Nous discutons à l'occasion. »

« Si tu veux. Alors, pourquoi ? »

« Par ta faute. L'autre soir, quand tu m'as menacée dans le but qu'il vienne se battre, j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu ne me tues. Alors pour qu'il me lâche, je lui ai sorti mon meilleur atout. Le Batman a un secret qu'il veut garder à n'importe quel prix. Et il se trouve que je connais ce secret… »

« Ne me dis pas que… »

« Si. Nous nous sommes croisés en Russie lors de nos entraînements respectifs, et je l'ai reconnu en arrivant à Gotham. Il avait ce même pragmatisme et cette même folie masquée par une noble cause. »

« Qui est-il ? »

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire. »

« Tu préfères le protéger plutôt que le tuer et t'en débarrasser ? »

« Et toi, ton véritable nom, c'est quoi ? » provoqua Lunacy. « Ca ne serait pas équitable que je dévoile son identité quand toi, tu protèges si bien la tienne ! »

Le Joker regarda le feu danser et serra les dents. Il voulait l'information. Il la voulait. Il essaya de se raisonner en se persuadant que les arguments de la brunette étaient valables mais n'y arriva pas.

En un bond, il se trouvait à genoux, près de Lunacy, un couteau dans la bouche entrouverte de la jeune femme.

* * *

**Tadaaa! (Il a disparu) !  
Des avis? Ou, en premier lieu... Des lecteurs?  
PEACE ! **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Toujours personne ici, et moi toujours aussi inspirée. Dommage ! ^^ **

* * *

« Je veux le nom du Batman. » exigea le Joker en détachant chaque mot.

« Arrête ! » cria Lunacy en prenant soin de ne pas bouger les lèvres.

Mais le clown se mit à rire, faisant trembler la lame qui entailla la joue de la jeune femme.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterai. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te tuerai pas pour continuer ma route tranquille. D'ailleurs, l'idée est attrayante. »

Un filet de sang coula dans sa bouche depuis l'endroit où la lame touchait sa chair et Lunacy retint un haut-le-cœur.

« Qu'est ce qui m'en empêche ? Hein ? » demanda encore l'homme maquillé.

« Moi. » intervint le Batman, entrant dans la pièce en brisant une des fenêtre donnant sur la ville.

Le Joker se leva d'un bond, coupant plus franchement Lunacy en sortant le couteau de sa bouche, et commença à se battre avec le justicier.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu allais rester sans surveillance ?! » lança l'homme en noir en donnant un coup de poing sur la mâchoire du clown.

« Qui ? Moi ? Ou ta jolie copine qui te connaît plus que nécessaire ? » demanda le Joker, hilare.

Le Batman grogna et continua de se battre, sous le regard médusé de Lunacy qui, depuis le canapé, reprenait juste ses esprits. Elle n'était pas du genre à réagir lentement, mais elle n'avait jamais été menacée de la sorte, pensa-t-elle en regardant un vase traverser la pièce pour s'écraser près de la tête du Chevalier Noir. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et, après une brève hésitation, lui sauta dessus. Mais elle était Lunacy Crack, et se leva assez rapidement pour voir le Batman tomber sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec moi, aujourd'hui ? »

Le justicier l'empoigna à la gorge d'un geste, la plaquant contre le mur.

« Je suis désolé, Nita, mais je ne peux pas te laisser en vie. C'est pour la sécurité des citoyens de Gotham. » entendit-elle avant de recevoir des éclats de verre sur le visage.

Un deuxième vase avait été brisé sur le crâne du justicier.

« Touché ! » brailla le Joker avant de repartir en courant à l'autre bout de la pièce, le Batman sur ses pas.

Le Chevalier Noir réussit après quelques minutes à maîtriser le criminel, sous le regard de Lunacy qui n'avait pas bougé. Le combat entre Batman et le Joker n'était pas le sien. Mais quand la mâchoire du clown craqua une énième fois dans un éclat de rire aliéné, elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir et sauta sur Wayne, le frappant à la gorge. Quand les menaces de mort qu'il avait proféré à son égard resurgirent dans son esprit, la colère prit le dessus et quelques frappes plus tard, il se balançait à la fenêtre, accroché à elle.

« Bonne nuit, Nita. » lança-t-il avant de la lâcher et de s'envoler dans la nuit.

La jeune femme lui hurla de revenir pour se battre, en vain. Le silence qui prit possession de la pièce contrasta fortement avec la violence de ce qui venait de se dérouler. Si elle n'entendait pas le Joker rire et gémir derrière elle, elle penserait avoir rêvé. Bruce Wayne avait débarqué, lui sauvant probablement la vie, et s'étaient ensuivies cinq petites minutes d'un combat qui avait suffi à révolutionner l'appartement.

« Il ne reviendra pas. » déclara le Joker après quelques minutes.

La jeune femme quitta enfin le vide des yeux et se releva. Le Joker haussa un sourcil incompréhensif quand elle s'approcha de lui à toute vitesse, et fut surpris par la claque qui résonna dans la pièce.

« Repose une lame sur moi, et je te tue avant que tu n'aies le temps d'en rire. » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le clown la regarda s'éloigner d'un air amusé avant de parler à nouveau.

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre la chambre, je dormirai sur le canapé ! » cria-t-il quand elle eut disparu.

[…]

Salvatore Maroni était réveillé depuis quelques minutes mais gardait les yeux fermés, guettant tout bruit venant du bureau de Gordon. Ce qu'il entendit quand le téléphone sonna l'intéressa directement. Ainsi donc, le Joker et Lunacy avaient été la cible du Batman, la vielle au soir ? Et cette petite garce connaissait l'identité du justicier, sans en avoir jamais rien dit ? Le Joker et elle s'étaient défendus l'un l'autre contre le Chevalier Noir… Voilà que Lunacy Crack faisait preuve d'esprit d'équipe ?

L'italien avait été trahi au sein même de son organisation. Quand il sortirait, il ferait payer le Joker et sa peste d'acolyte.

[…]

« Debout. » ordonna le Joker en jetant des vêtements sur le visage endormi de Lunacy. « Tu as dix minutes pour te préparer et enfiler ça, rejoins moi au salon quand tu as terminé. »

La jeune femme rétorqua qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir de sa part mais le sommeil transforma ses paroles en un grognement et faute de mieux, elle obtempéra. Elle prit une douche et regretta de ne pas profiter plus longtemps du luxe de la salle de bains. Puis elle enfila la robe qui lui avait donné le Joker et le retrouva devant la cheminée.

« Alors, tes plans ? » demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

« On va à Arkham, aujourd'hui ! » claironna le Joker.

« Et que faisons-nous de Nikolaï et des autres ? »

« Ils seront dehors en toute légalité d'ici deux jours, on ne va pas perdre du temps et prendre des risques pour eux ! »

« Et tu veux faire quoi, à Arkham ? »

« Rendre une petite visite à de vieux amis. »

« Amitiés post-mortem ou intra-asylum, quelle gaité, tes relations sociales ! »

« Dit la nana qui ne fréquente que des hommes masqués, maquillés, ou aux costards trop chers pour être honnêtes. » ajouta le Joker en haussant un sourcil.

« Je t'emmerde. »

« Notre relation évolue à vitesse exponentielle, bientôt tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi ! » charria-t-il.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce, le Joker sur les talons.

« C'est toi qui conduit ! » claironna-t-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

[…]

« Nita Clausevitz et Jack Nappier. On vient rentre visite à Pamela Isley. » annonça Lunacy en se présentant à l'accueil.

L'hôtesse, dont le badge indiquait qu'elle était Harleen Quinzel, les dévisagea un instant. Lunacy devait reconnaître que même démaquillé, le Joker restait flippant. Mais après un bref instant, Quinzel les invita à entrer.

« Chambre 483. » indiqua-t-elle.

Le duo s'éloigna dans la direction indiqué et tous deux attendirent d'avoir fait quelques pas pour parler à nouveau.

« Tu m'expliques, maintenant ? » exigea Lunacy.

« Eh bien, Nita Clausevitz, c'est toi. Jack Nappier, aujourd'hui, c'est moi. Quant à Pamela… As-tu déjà entendu parler de Poison Ivy ? »

« L'Empoisonneuse ? Une botaniste un peu givrée qui a modifié génétiquement les plantes, s'en servant d'armes contre le Batman et ne se comportant de manière humaine qu'avec elles, c'est ça ? »

« Triste résumé mais si c'est ce qu'en a retenu le peuple… Pas d'ma faute si Ivy n'a pas su se forger une réputation très solide. » commenta le Joker.

« Et donc, Pamela ? »

« Pamela Lillian Isley est Poison Ivy. »

« Et c'est elle qu'on est venu voir? » s'exclama Lunacy, courant presque pour rester au niveau de son acolyte. « Remarque, je m'attendais à qui ? Un ours en peluche ? »

« Tu aurais détesté rendre visite à un ours en peluche. De même que tu n'apprécierais pas le Sphinx, ou Silence. »

« Comment avais-je oublié ces deux sadiques dégénérés qui ont défrayé la chronique pendant plusieurs semaines… ? »

« Poison Ivy est une femme sympathique. Juges-en par toi-même. »

Le Joker s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte, laissant passer Lunacy devant lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle éclairée au néon, et un garde leur demanda de s'asseoir face à une vitre en plexiglas. De l'autre côté, une femme rousse les dévisageait.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle férocement.

« Une visite de courtoisie. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, de ta part ! »

« Comme si tu pouvais te permettre d'être difficile. Je te présente Nita. »

« Lunacy Crack. Enchantée. » se présenta la jeune femme en faisant fi du regard meurtrier du Joker.

Face à elle, Poison Ivy ricana.

« Monsieur Jack White aurait-il toujours du mal à supporter la liberté féminine ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant référence au regard assassin du Joker.

« Jack White ? » demanda Lunacy, surprise.

« Laisse tomber. » grinça l'intéressé.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda Ivy d'un ton suave.

« Le Batman est plus déterminé que jamais à faire le ménage à Gotham. Je sais que Bane vient te voir, à l'occasion. Demande-lui de me contacter. C'est urgent. »

« Pourquoi ferai-je ça ? »

« N'oublie pas que tu as trahi Floronic Man au profit du Batman. Tu n'as pas envie que ta dette envers lui ne refasse surface, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il se ferait une joie de venir la régler lui-même, ici, dans cette cellule. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Des menaces de ce genre ? C'est bas et indigne d'un super vilain. »

« Je ne suis_ jamais_ sérieux. »

« Je dirai à Bane de venir te voir. Maintenant, dis-moi… Pourquoi tu l'as amenée ? » demanda l'Empoisonneuse en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Lunacy.

La jeune femme leva la tête. Elle n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se jouer devant elle, ne connaissant pas les personnes dont parlaient le Joker et Pamela, mais elle était certaine que si le Joker s'était déplacé, alors ce Bane était important pour la survie de la pègre à Gotham. Elle dévisageait l'homme à sa gauche, attendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas.

« Pour qu'elle voit où on finit quand on a compris le sens des choses. Pour qu'elle voit ce qui l'attend. »

Le Joker partit dans un rire enfantin effroyable qui reçut comme écho celui de Poison Ivy. Lunacy les regardait sans comprendre. Quelque chose lui avait échappé.

[…]

« On est allés là-bas pour _ça_ ? Tu aurais pu envoyer un e-mail. Même codé. » commenta Lunacy en descendant de la voiture qu'ils avaient volé pour aller à Arkham.

« Et qu'aurions-nous fait de notre matinée ? »

« On aurait dormi. » rétorqua la jeune femme en râlant.

« Tu as eu le privilège de rencontrer Poison Ivy, et tu t'en plains ? Tu n'as aucune valeur des choses ! »

« Merci, Joker, de m'avoir présenté à cette personnalité hors du commun, à cette femme qui inspire ma vie et qui est ton amie. Enfin, ton amie… Elle n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier. » ajouta Lunacy à a tirade théâtrale.

« Nous n'avons pas la même conception des choses. »

« Parce que c'est une femme, c'est ça ? » railla Lunacy.

« Oui, il paraît que je suis machiste ! Mais ma méfiance à son égard se situe surtout dans son intégrité. Vois-tu, la demoiselle a plusieurs fois secouru Batman et compagnie. J'ai su lui dire ce que je pensais d'elle… » ricana le clown d'un air mauvais, montant les escaliers en soufflant.

« Elle n'est pas aussi tarée que toi alors ! Pourquoi c'est elle qui est à Arkham ? » charria la jeune femme en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Parce qu'elle est également moins douée que moi. J'aime penser que la folie est la clé du succès, vois-tu ? »

« Tuez des hommes, riez quand on vous blesse, élaborez des plans loufoques et vous serez le maître du monde ! » ironisa la jeune femme en entrant dans l'appartement. « Qui est Bane ? » demanda-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

Le Joker sourit d'un air mauvais.

« Un ex taulard de Santa Prisca. Il s'est évadé suite à une expérience qui a mal tournée. Il a libéré tous les patients d'Arkham pour les dresser contre le Batman il y a quelques années. Mais il a échoué, n'ayant pas assez d'alliés. »

« Et tu l'appelles à l'aide aujourd'hui ? Tu veux te ranger dans ses rangs ? »

Le Joker éclata de rire.

« Ca serait indigne de moi ! Non, je veux me servir de lui comme appât pour attraper l'homme chauve-souris. »

« Parce que ça, ce n'est pas indigne… Et quel est son lien avec Poison Ivy ? »

« Tout est une histoire de dette. Bane a une dette envers Pamela. Il a travaillé sous ses ordres avant de la trahir pour son mentor, Ra's al Ghul. »

« Et elle te l'enverra car elle a une dette envers les criminels de Gotham pour s'être associée au Batman. C'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Et toi, quelles sont tes dettes ? »

« Je travaille en solo et triche sans cesse, je ne suis obligé envers personne. »

« Tu passerais presque pour noble. »

« Parlons de ta dette, maintenant. Tu as trahi l'Injustice Gang en gardant pour toi un élément essentiel dans la mise à mort du Batman, et à cause de toi, tous sont en prison. Que dirais-tu de régler ta dette en me révélant le nom de Baty ? »

« Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne. Et surtout pas à toi. »

Le Joker éclata de rire avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre.

« Dans peu de temps, le Batman sera à moi, et tu me regarderas lui enlever son masque. Et si ce jour-là tu n'as plus aucun intérêt pour moi, je te tuerai aussi. Pour ta trahison. »

Lunacy n'arriva pas à retenir un rire.

« Toujours plus théâtral, le clown ! » lança-t-elle en disparaissant dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Voilàààà poils sous les braaas _ (On ne réalise pas la liberté qu'on a quand personne ne nous lit, en fait. Ca pourrait être triste ou pathétique, mais on peut en tirer plein d'avantages. Par exemple, là, je parle seule, et personne ne me juge. YOUPIIII!)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Et là, mes lectrices sur les autres fandom sont deg car je n'ai jamais posté aussi vite et que ça ne les intéresse pas.  
Et moi je suis un peu frustrée que cette fiction qui m'inspire tant ne soit pas lue.  
En fait, on est toutes deg. Z'avez qu'à aimer Batman ! Ahah  
(Je dis toujours de la merde et j'assume plus ou moins bien)**

* * *

L'ascenseur arriva dans l'appartement avant que Lunacy n'ait pu saisir son arme au cas où l'intrus serait indésirable. La cabine s'ouvrit et un homme grand et musclé en sortit, la bousculant d'un coup d'épaule.

« Hé ! » s'insurgea Lunacy en le suivant. « J'sais pas qui t'a autorisé à rentrer ici, mais c'est pas un moulin, vieux ! »

L'homme se retourna et la dévisagea.

« Lunacy Crack, je présume ? Pamela m'a dit que tu avais le sang chaud. Où est le Joker ? Il a demandé à me voir. »

« Bane est là ! » cria la jeune femme avant de déshabiller l'homme du regard.

Grand, baraqué, l'expérience dont il avait fait l'objet à sa majorité lui avait offert un physique hors norme qui pouvait soumettre quiconque au respect. Il était chauve et portait un masque lui cachant la partie basse du visage.

« Voyez-vous ça, Bane ! » salua le Joker en arrivant à son tour au salon. « Je savais que tu voyais souvent Pamela, mais de là à ce que tu débarques au bout de trois jours seulement, c'est le grand amour ! » railla-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tuer le Batman. »

« Vas-y, je t'en prie. »

« J'aurai besoin de toi. »

L'homme masqué se mit à rire d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Le Joker a besoin d'aide ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu réalises enfin que tu ne fais qu'amuser la galerie ? » se moqua-t-il.

Lunacy regarda son acolyte serrer les poings et la mâchoire, et décida d'intervenir.

« Tu as libéré les criminels enfermés à Arkham, et, si tu avais eu un soutien plus appuyé, tu aurais certainement réussi à détruire le Batman. Aujourd'hui, le Joker se propose d'être le soutien qui t'a manqué. Tu n'es pas idiot au point de refuser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Bane grogna. Lunacy regarda le Joker et s'adressa à lui.

« Si, en fait, il est idiot. » nota-t-elle.

Le nouveau venu serra les poings, et le fait qu'il essayait de se contrôler ne passait pas inaperçu.

« J'me casse d'ici. » lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons. « Tu as trouvé une nana aussi barrée et suicidaire que toi, occupez-vous du Batman tous les deux. »

« Dix mille. » lança le Joker.

Bane se retourna et revint vers l'homme maquillé.

« Dix mille. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose, ré-ouvre Arkham comme tu l'as fait autrefois. » répéta le Joker.

« Juste ça ? »

« Tu forces la sécurité d'Arkham et libère les prisonniers, et disparais avec l'argent. Le reste, j'en fais mon affaire. »

« Je ne comprends pas en quoi je serai plus efficace que toi pour faire évader les patients d'Arkham ? »

Lunacy regarda le Joker, intéressée par la question. Qu'allait-il répondre sans compromettre ses plans –Bane, tu n'es qu'un appât- et sa fierté ? Le clown choisit sa fierté. La jeune femme avait remarqué qu'il était fréquent que le Joker laisse son ego de côté pour satisfaire une envie de crime et d'action.

« Parce que tu es bien plus doué que moi, voilà tout. » concéda-t-il en penchant la tête en signe de soumission.

Il devait être à deux doigts d'exploser, se dit Lunacy. Et Bane le sentit aussi puisqu'il arrêta de le provoquer pour accepter.

« Les modalités ? »

« Samedi, sois à vingt-deux heures sur place. Je t'y rejoindrai. Ca te laisse deux jours pour tout mettre en place. »

Les poignées de mains furent échangées, et Ban allait entrer dans l'ascenseur quand il se retourna pour interpeller Lunacy.

« Pour ta gouverne, femme, sache que je suis loin d'être un imbécile. Mon QI et ma culture générale te surprendraient. »

Puis il disparut. Lunacy n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougit et le Joker se moqua d'elle.

« Il faut que je lui demande son secret pour te remettre à ta place sans forcément te coller une lame dans la bouche. » ricana-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

[…]

Les avocats avaient été payés, les flics chargés de l'enquête aussi, si tout se passait bien, ils seraient tous les trois libres dès le samedi. Et comme chacun se l'était juré, leur première action en tant qu'hommes libres seraient de tuer le Joker et Lunacy Crack. Enfin, il restait encore à convaincre le Chechen en ce qui concernait la gamine, pensa Gambol. Mais le tchèque n'était pas indispensable, s'il le fallait, ils s'en sépareraient, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

[…]

« Lunacy ? » appela le Joker depuis le salon.

La jeune femme quitta son ordinateur à contre cœur.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle en arrivant dans la pièce.

« J'ai une petite surprise pour toi. » annonça le criminel en lui tendant un verre de champagne.

« Si c'est une demande en mariage, ma réponse est non. » plaisanta la jeune femme.

« Non, c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus excitant! Un casse que j'ai organisé spécialement pour toi ! Je dois encore me faire pardonner mon accès de violence de l'autre soir. »

« Te faire pardonner ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait au Joker ?! » s'exclama Lunacy en mimant une expression de surprise. « Un casse où ? Et quand ? »

« Tu te souviens des bijoux que tu as volés chez Roman ? Quelqu'un à Gotham a reçu le reste de la collection et organise une soirée pour justement les montrer aux bourgeois de Gotham. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de parfaire vos parures, Madame ! » ajouta-t-il avec un ton de vendeur.

« Qui a ces bijoux ? »

« Tu verras quand on y sera ! »

« Eh bien… Je connaissais le Joker tyrannique, le Joker passablement normal, mais le Joker amical, quelle surprise ! Quel est le plan ? »

[…]

« Ravissante. » commenta le Joker en lui ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

Lunacy avait eu du mal à se reconnaître elle-même. Mais le Joker lui avait demandé de s'habiller comme si elle avait été invitée à la soirée mondaine qu'ils allaient interrompre. Elle avait donc emprunté une longue robe émeraude dans l'armoire qui trônait dans « sa » chambre, et s'était coiffée et maquillée comme cela ne lui arrivait que rarement. Elle avait cependant résisté au vice de porter les bijoux volés –elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher par jeu. La voiture démarra et elle insista auprès du Joker pour avoir les détails du plan.

« C'est une soirée s'inspirant des soirées mondaines du 18ème, où chacun porte un masque pour ne pas être reconnu. Ce qui nous avantage. » ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un loup noir. « On entre, on se fond dans la masse des invités, et quand Wayne annoncera la collection, un de mes hommes sur place fera disjoncter le bâtiment. On se démasque, on tire en l'air –j'ai un petit pistolet dans la poche de mon costard –on pique les bijoux, et on se tire. Au milieu de tous ces bourges, ça sera aisé. »

« Attends une minute… Wayne ? »

« Ouais. Ce bouffon richissime semble être une cible facile et toute désignée pour les cambriolages. »

Lunace eut du mal à déglutir. Tout cela était de sa faute, si elle avait donné l'identité du Batman au Joker, ils ne seraient pas en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration. Après tout, ils seraient masqués, et Bruce ne serait pas sur ses gardes. Elle pouvait encore le dénoncer au Joker. Mais ce dernier la tuerait de colère si elle gâchait son plan maintenant. Résignée, elle ne put s'empêcher de prier pour que tout se passe bien.

« Si Mademoiselle Clausevitz veut bien se donner la peine… » demanda le Joker en l'invitant à sortir de la voiture.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Charlotte Eyre sera parfait comme pseudonyme. » choisit-elle.

« Comme tu veux. Allons-y. »

[…]

Ils entrèrent dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard et Lunacy fut impressionnée par le luxe de l'endroit. La musique classique donnait à la pièce une ambiance romantique, et à tout moment elle s'attendait à voir arriver Casanova et sa suite de demoiselles. Elle traversa la foule au bras du Joker, démaquillé et masqué pour l'occasion.

Quelques personnes les saluèrent, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de dédain face à ces gens plein d'hypocrisie. « Pourquoi personne n'ose nous pointer du doigt et nous demander qui nous sommes, plutôt que de nous saluer en prétendant se souvenir de nous ? » pensa-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent la salle pour se rendre sur la terrasse et gagner en intimité. Ils se penchèrent à la rambarde en verre, contemplant la vue sous leurs pieds.

« Tout est si petit, tout semble si facile à écraser… » commenta le Joker, pensif. « Je vais nous chercher à boire. »

Lunacy ne resta pas seule bien longtemps. Un homme masqué s'approcha d'elle, et, à la voix, elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le propriétaire des lieux.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes ravissante. Laissez-moi me présenter, Bruce Wayne. »

« Je ne vous connais que trop bien, Monsieur Wayne, et votre réputation d'homme charitable vous a précédé. Je vous remercie de m'avoir invité à cette soirée. Je suis Charlotte Eyre, donatrice pour l'association que vous parrainez. » se présenta-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Enchanté. Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre ? »

« Mon compagnon est allé nous en chercher, merci beaucoup. » trancha-t-elle, pressée de voir le millionnaire disparaître.

« Vous êtes mariée ? »

« Pas encore, mais j'aime penser que c'est imminent. » assura-t-elle en hochant la tête.

« Dans ce cas madame, je ne vous importunerai pas plus longtemps. »

Wayne tourna les talons quand il se trouva nez-à-nez avec le Joker.

« Vous devez être le compagnon de Charlotte ? Enchanté. »

« Chéri, je te présente Bruce Wayne. »

« Monsieur Wayne, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » assura le Joker avec un regard d'incompréhension pour Lunacy. « Je vous soutiens ardemment dans le combat que votre association mène à Gotham ! Grâce aux fonds récoltés pour aider la police, bientôt, la criminalité disparaîtra de notre chère ville. »

Lunacy du se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Etait-il obligé de se montrer si provocateur, lui qui était le plus grand criminel de Gotham ?

« Cependant, une question persiste. Pourquoi subvenir aux besoins financiers de la police quand celle-ci est corrompue ? Pourquoi ne pas aider le Batman ? » ajouta-t-il, poussant l'insolente provocation à son paroxysme.

« Le Batman doit être fatigué d'agir seul. Ne le seriez-vous pas, si vous étiez lui ? »

« Si j'étais lui, le Joker serait déjà mort. J'ai entendu dire que ce clown sévissait en ville depuis quelques temps. Qu'attend Batman pour lui tomber dessus ? »

« Il a certainement essayé en vain. » supposa Wayne d'un ton que Lunacy devinait amer. « Le Batman est trop seul face à la coalition des criminels. »

« Maintenant que Maroni et ses hommes sont enfermés, le Joker devrait être seul, non ? C'est ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux. »

« Si les journaux le disent… »

Ah, la fierté. Lunacy se maudit mais ne put pas s'empêcher de renchérir.

« Les journaux parlent de Lunacy Crack. Certainement le Joker lui est-il associé. Si c'est le cas, alors il est presque invincible. Mary au travail m'a dit que sa cousine lui avait dit que la jeune criminelle est très expérimentée. » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du Joker.

De son côté, Bruce Wayne bouillonnait. Il aimait savoir ce que les citoyens pensaient de lui, mais il semblait que le couple face à lui n'était pas unanime quant au pouvoir du Batman. Une femme vint les interrompre, lui parlant à l'oreille, et le millionnaire s'excusa avant de disparaître.

« Le compagnon, hein ? » railla le Joker. « Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis quand tu es aussi stupide ? Aller faire l'éloge du Joker, non mais tu t'es entendu ? »

« Mais le Joker est si fort depuis que Lunacy Crack est à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas ? » railla le clown.

Lunacy se calma. Après tout son acolyte ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas passés loin d'un drame. Reprenant ses esprits, elle vida d'un trait le verre que le Joker lui avait apporté.

La soirée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

**Vous voulez mon avis, lecteurs imaginaires qui n'allez pas laisser le vôtre? J'm'éclate à imaginer tout ça ! :)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Si seulement j'avais été aussi inspirée sur les autres fandoms, alors j'aurais pu savoir si ça plaisait aux lecteurs? Ici, il n'y en a pas.. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je me lâche autant, aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais pas écrit comme ça depuis plus d'une année et ça fait du bien de recommencer ! **

* * *

Ils étaient silencieux depuis quelques secondes, chacun se concentrant sur le plan. Le Joker bougea enfin, s'inclinant légèrement, et présenta son bras à Lunacy.

« On a encore une demi-heure avant que les bijoux ne soient présentés… Tu danses ? »

Lunacy ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise et accepta l'invitation. Elle suivit le Joker dans la salle et ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir quand l'homme posa sa main sur sa hanche.

« Détends-toi, je guide. Pour une fois, laisse-toi faire. » chuchota-t-il en l'entraînant sur une valse lente.

Il la tenait contre lui et la douceur dont il faisait preuve la surprit. Elle leva la tête vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il avait fermé les yeux, sous son masque. Elle en profita pour le détailler. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son visage sans maquillage, et elle fut surprise par la finesse des cicatrices et de la bouche. Les lèvres qu'elle observait s'étirèrent en un sourire et elle se sut prise sur le fait.

« N'te gênes pas surtout. Le monstre t'effraie-t-il davantage sans son masque? » railla-t-il.

« Tu as un beau visage. » avoua Lunacy, la voix étranglée.

Le Joker marqua un temps d'arrêt dans la danse avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Le duo continua de se déplacer dans la pièce, en silence. Le cœur de Lunacy battait à tout rompre, le fait que le Joker l'ait surprise en train de le dévisager la mettait mal à l'aise. Le temps sembla s'étirer jusqu'à ce que Bruce Wayne n'appelle tout le monde à l'écouter pour présenter les bijoux, et jamais Lunacy ne se sentit autant redevable envers le justicier qui pourtant voulait sa mort.

Le Joker porta son poignet à sa bouche.

« Maintenant. » ordonna-t-il en parlant dans sa manche.

La salle se retrouva plongée dans une pénombre simplement brisée par la lumière des issues de secours. Le Joker se dirigea vers les hommes qui avaient amené les vitrines protégeant les bijoux et, de de deux coups de couteau, les mit hors d'état de nuire.

L'adrénaline avait remplacé la gêne dans le corps de Lunacy et elle s'élança vers Bruce Wayne, l'empêchant de disparaître pour aller enfiler le costume du Batman. Le millionnaire se rebiffa, lui donnant un coup de poing et ils commencèrent à se battre, sous les regards des autres invités, qui avaient reculé. Le Joker tira en l'air, signe qu'il avait terminé, mais Lunacy se trouvait dans l'incapacité de le suivre pour quitter le bâtiment. Wayne la maintenait au sol, et d'un geste de la main, il lui arracha son masque. Malgré la pénombre, il marqua un temps d'arrêt quand il la reconnut.

« Charlotte Eyre, hein… » siffla-t-il avec déception.

« Le Joker ne sait pas qui tu es, je ne voulais pas être mesquine en t'attaquant à domicile mais c'était ça ou lui donner ton identité. » confia la jeune femme à mi-voix.

« Tais-toi. » cria l'homme d'affaire en giflant la jeune femme.

Les invités regardaient la scène sans un mot et tous sursautèrent quand le Joker bondit sur Wayne pour le jeter au sol, loin de Lunacy.

« Depuis quand on frappe une femme, Monsieur Wayne ? » demanda-t-il en regardant l'homme à terre.

« Comme si vous ne vous tapiez pas dessus, tous les deux ! » siffla Wayne.

« Tous les deux ? Tu sembles bien nous connaître, mon gars. » nota le Joker en s'agenouillant près du millionnaire.

« Allons-nous-en ! » intima Lunacy derrière lui.

Mais le Joker ne répondit pas. Il ôta son masque et le posa sur le visage de Wayne, cachant le haut de son visage. Quand il reconnut l'homme face à lui, il se leva, donna un coup de pied dans le visage du justicier démasqué, et tourna les talons. Il se dirigea vers Lunacy qui n'avait pas baissé les yeux, et la gifla à son tour. La jeune femme ne broncha pas, et le Joker disparu. Quelques secondes de stupeur figèrent s'assemblée, et la jeune femme réagit enfin, courant vers le balcon pour s'enfuir par les toits.

[…]

Le lendemain soir, Lunacy estima qu'elle pouvait rentrer à l'appartement. Elle y pénétra sur ses gardes, prête à parer d'éventuels coups. Mais l'endroit était vide. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et attendit le retour du Joker. Ce dernier arriva vers minuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demanda-t-il, agressif.

« Je ne t'ai pas trahi. »

« Tu l'as fait. Et tu le sais très bien. »

« Tu savais que j'avais son identité. Et tu savais que je ne voulais pas te la donner. »

« Tu nous as mis en danger. Pour le protéger. »

« Pas pour le protéger. Parce que je savais qu'on y arriverait. »

« Tu mériterais que je te dessine le même sourire que celui que j'arbore. » menaça-t-il en plongeant sa main dans sa poche.

La jeune femme devina une arme. Elle se leva et brandit son pistolet, visant son acolyte.

Le Joker termina son geste, et sortit un collier de sa poche. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui faisant baisser le bras d'un geste, et se plaça derrière elle.

« Tu deviens ridiculement mélodramatique. Je voulais juste te donner ça. »

Il attacha la chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait une émeraude de la taille d'une noisette. La jeune femme frissonna en sentant les doigts du Joker soulever ses cheveux.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle quand il eut terminé.

« On a fait ce casse ensemble, c'est normal que tu aies ta part. » sourit le clown en tordant son visage en un sourire.

« Pour demain, quel est le plan ? »

« Va te coucher, je te dirai tout ça quand tu seras reposée. Je suppose que la nuit derrière a été agitée ? »

« Bien essayé mais je ne te dirai pas où j'étais. » sourit la jeune femme en quittant la pièce. « Bonne nuit ! »

[…]

Elle était levée depuis presque deux heures mais était restée dans sa chambre, n'entendant pas le Joker bouger dans le salon. Quand il fut près de onze heures, elle dévida d'aller le réveiller. Elle se posta près de la porte et le regarda dormir, surprise. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? A ce qu'il dorme pendu par les pieds, comme un vampire ? Non, le Joker était un homme et dormait normalement.

« Debout ! » claironna-t-elle en restant tout de même à bonne distance.

Pour toute réponse, le criminel maugréa des mots incompréhensibles et se retourna. Lunacy cru apercevoir une lame dans sa main et s'approcha, intriguée.

« Ne te gène surtout pas. L'examen d'hier soir ne t'a pas suffi, aujourd'hui aussi tu as décidé de me détailler ? » demanda-t-il faiblement sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu dors avec une arme ? » s'enquit Lunacy, nullement gênée de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

« Quand tu te seras faite attaquer pendant ton sommeil autant que moi, tu dormiras aussi avec un couteau à portée de main. » assura-t-il en se levant.

Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile noire, et Lunacy resta stupéfaite devant les cicatrices sur son torse. Des dizaines de vieilles plaies, plus ou moins bien soignées, étaient mises en relief par les muscles bien dessinés. Fascinée, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher d'en effleurer une du doigt. Le Joker tressaillit mais ne broncha pas. Elle continua son exploration du bout de l'index, mais quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme l'arrêta, saisissant fermement son poignet. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regard pénétrant et méfiant qu'il lui jetait la glaça. Elle recula, comme si elle s'était brûlée, et demanda si elle devait faire du café, comme si de rien n'était. Soulagée par le refus du Joker, elle s'éclipsa enfin dans la cuisine, et souffla de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?!

[…]

« Bane est au courant ? »

Le Joker et Lunacy venaient d'arriver à l'asile d'Arkham, et la jeune femme avait été chargée de tirer sur toutes les caméras de surveillance.

« Je lui ai dit qu'on viendrait pour l'aider un peu. » répondit le Joker.

« On a trente secondes pour se planquer sur le toit et prendre les vigiles en embuscade. »

Le Joker suivit les conseils de la jeune femme et s'exécuta, escaladant la façade avec agilité. Comme prévu, deux gorilles en costards quittèrent le bâtiment pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et n'eurent pas le temps de s'étonner avant de tomber au sol, morts.

« Joli tir. » complimenta Lunacy. « C'est pas souvent qu'on te voit avec une arme à feu. »

« Bane arrivera d'ici une poignée de minutes. Wayne devrait le suivre. On va enfin retrouver notre autonomie. » jubila le Joker en s'allongeant sur le dos, serein.

[…]

« Mon cher commissaire, nous sommes ravis d'être enfin libres. J'ose espérer qu'à l'avenir, il n'y aura plus de … malentendu de ce genre. » menaça Maroni d'un ton mielleux et glacial.

Gambol et le Chechen le suivirent à l'extérieur du commissariat en ricanant. Ils avaient fait jouer le réseau, et une fois encore, avaient gagné. Il n'était pas né, l'homme de loi qui les arrêterait. La justice à Gotham s'achetait, et cela tombait bien : ils étaient riches, très riches.

« Quels sont les plans ? » demanda le Chechen quand tous furent rentrés dans leur immeuble.

Maroni et Gambol se regardèrent d'un air mauvais.

« Le plan, c'est de tuer le Joker et Lunacy Crack. Tous deux nous ont trahis, ils doivent payer. » expliqua Gambol, se délectant de l'horreur sur le visage du Russe.

« As-tu quelque chose à redire ? » demanda Maroni, innocemment.

« Pas Nita. Ne touchez pas à Nita ! » cria-t-il.

« On se doutait que tu voudrais épargner ta protégée. Mais vois-tu, cette traînée n'a rien fait pour nous sortir de taule. Ca fait trois jours qu'elle s'amuse en ville avec ce malade de clown. Cette pétasse nous a trahis, et elle va le regretter. C'est important que tu intègres ça avant de rejoindre Satan. » ajouta l'italien en rigolant.

Puis il fit un signe à l'afro américain qui sortit son arme et tira dans la poitrine de leur ancien collègue. Il en était terminé des bons sentiments du russe.

[…]

« Le voilà ! » chuchota Lunacy en remuant le Joker qui semblait endormi.

Le clown se redressa, aux aguets.

« Bane est là. » répéta la jeune femme.

« Reste cachée. » ordonna-t-il. « Il en a pour dix minutes. Le Batman sera là dans cinq. »

« Qui va-t-il libérer ? »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Vous n'avez pas envie de revoir Poison Ivy ou le Pingouin libres ? »

« Non merci ! Quoi que je n'aurais rien contre une escapade avec cette charmante Pamela. »

Sans identifier l'émotion qui la traversa, Lunacy se trouva perturbée par ce propos. Elle déglutit avec amertume, espérant secrètement que la pulpeuse rouquine resterait enfermée.

Les minutes s'étirèrent, pendant lesquelles ils n'entendirent de l'asile que la sonnerie d'alarme et quelques coups de feu. Le Batman arriva, mais pas de la manière qu'ils l'avaient prévu. Ils s'imaginaient qu'il allait passer par l'entrée. Ainsi, ils pourraient lui sauter dessus, et en finir. Mais l'homme masqué apparut derrière eux, sur les toits. D'un geste, il envoya un shaken dans l'épaule de Lunacy, l'envoyant au sol.

« Encore vous. »

« Nous ne sommes pas d'humeur à bavarder aujourd'hui, Monsieur Wayne. Que dites-vous d'en découdre ? » proposa le Joker avant d'éclater d'un rire dément et de bondir sur la chauve souris, poignard en main.

Les deux hommes se battirent violemment pendant quelques secondes, descendant du toit suite à une battue en retraite du Joker. Lunacy les regardait occuper la cour de l'asile, tenant fermement son épaule sanglante. Elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand Bane arriva à son tour dans la cour, Poison Ivy sur ses pas. Tous les autres prisonniers s'éloignèrent, ravis d'être enfin libres, mais les deux supers vilains prirent part au combat contre le Batman.

Lunacy enrageait. Sa blessure saignait toujours abondamment et il ne lui était pas possible d'aller se battre sans aggraver les choses. Cependant elle dut quitter son perchoir pour arrêter l'assaut donné par deux nouveaux arrivants. Maroni et Gambol avaient entendu parler du plan du Joker, et tous deux avaient décidé d'interrompre la fête pour régler leurs comptes.

« Nita ! » la salua l'italien avec un sourire paternel.

« Il n'y a que le Chechen qui m'appelle comme ça. » rappela la jeune femme, sévère.

« Alors tu n'entendras plus jamais ton vrai prénom ! » s'amusa Gambol.

Comprenant ses propos, la jeune femme sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. De rage, elle oublia la plaie qui l'affectait et tira un couteau de sa poche, se jetant sur Gambol en le tuant d'un coup bien placé. L'italien réagit rapidement et, d'un coup de poing, désarma celle qui avait été son alliée.

Ils se battirent à main nue, leurs cris et exclamations ayant pour échos ceux du Batman et des supers vilains. Le justicier était assailli mais, sans faiblir, continuait de se battre. Les éclats de rire du Joker rendaient la scène glauque. Bane, froidement, frappait le Batman dès qu'il voyait un moyen de l'atteindre. Quant à Poison Ivy, elle restait professionnelle mais ne pouvait lutter face aux muscles du Chevalier Noir. Elle se retrouvait souvent à terre, fatiguée. De leur côté, Maroni et Lunacy échangeaient des coups impitoyables. L'italien avait cependant un avantage, qu'il tirait de sa carrure d'homme et de la blessure de la jeune femme.

Mais le mafieux, bien qu'en position de force, n'était pas de nature à jouer fair play et il sorti une arme à feu, la pointant sur Lunacy alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le frapper de nouveau.

« Tu nous a trahi, Lunacy. Tu sais que tu dois payer. »

Il tira mais manqua sa cible. Le Joker avait en effet bondi sur la jeune femme, la jetant à terre. Tout le monde se figea quelques secondes. Le Batman en profita pour disparaître, suivi de près par Poison Ivy et Bane. Le Joker sortit son arme, et, d'une balle, fit sauter la cervelle de l'italien resté pantois. Puis il reporta son attention sur Lunacy. La jeune femme était évanouie, et le clown s'agenouilla prestement, cessant ainsi de l'écraser. Il la regarda quelques minutes, avant de se décider à la soulever, inerte, et à l'amener vers leur appartement.

* * *

**Et oui, moi, Antsybal j'ai écrit une scène d'action ! Dingue, je sais !  
****Peace !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir, Dämon (Et Kittie, si tu es toujours là?)**  
**C'est avec grand sérieux que j'introduis ce chapitre (J'ai des lectrices, j'me la pète, c'comme ça!)**  
**Non, sans rire, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Le Joker entra dans l'appartement et se débarrassa du corps de Lunacy en la jetant sur le canapé sans ménagement. _Il allait la tuer._ Elle avait fait fuir le Batman. Il aurait pu le vaincre, mais cette idiote ne savait pas se défendre seule. _Il allait la tuer._ Leur collaboration était terminée. Il allait redevenir la carte principale de son propre jeu, et mener la danse seul. _Il allait la tuer._ Il saisit son arme et s'approcha d'elle, levant le poignard au-dessus de la poitrine de la jeune femme qui respirait difficilement. _Il allait la tuer._

La jeune femme toussota, semblant reprendre connaissance. Il se figea, prêt à frapper. Elle avait fait fuir le Batman. Et le pire, pensa-t-il en la regardant ouvrir péniblement les yeux, était qu'il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui avait compté était de la sauver.

Jamais la tentation de lui planter une lame dans le cœur n'avait été aussi forte, mais la voir se battre pour reprendre connaissance lui donnait au contraire envie de la protéger. De rage, il jeta le couteau à terre et recula, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il devenait fou et était en proie à une agitation confuse. Elle gémit, et l'appela d'une voix faible. Cela le calma et il s'approcha d'elle.

« Ca va aller. J'ai appelé un médecin, ça va aller. » assura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La jeune femme lui sourit, murmura un faible remerciement, et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, le soleil était levé et elle était seule dans l'appartement. Son épaule la faisait souffrir, et elle avait l'impression de subir une gueule de bois, mais elle se sentait bien. Vivante. Rassemblant ses esprits, elle se remémora les événements de la veille. Tous les mauvais coups ne peuvent pas se dérouler sans anicroche, pensa-t-elle amère.

« Enfin réveillée ? On est lundi, ça fait deux jours que tu te la coules douce ! » sourit le Joker en entrant dans la pièce. « Je ne savais pas qu'un shaken pouvait causer autant de dégât, je vais me méfier des jouets du Batman, maintenant ! »

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Boire. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle vida d'un trait le verre d'eau qu'il lui amena et se redressa.

« Raconte. » demanda-t-elle.

« Les trois parrains qui te servaient de collègues sont morts. Gambol et Maroni ont tué le Chechen avant de venir à l'asile. Ils s'en sont pris à toi, tu as tué Gambol et Maroni a essayé de te tuer mais tu as esquivé la balle. »

« Comment ? »

« Aucune idée. J'étais occupé à me battre de mon côté contre le Batman. Bane et Poison Ivy m'ont bien aidé, mais ils ont pris la fuite quand Maroni a tiré, et le Batman les a suivis. » mentit le Joker.

« Alors tu n'as pas pu le tuer ? »

« Pas le temps. » répondit le Joker en serrant les poings. « Mais ça n'est que partie remise. » sourit-il, crispé.

« Maroni est mort ? »

« Ouais. J'étais énervé que le Batman ait pris la fuite, je lui ai tiré dessus. » mentit encore le clown.

« Des nouvelles de Bane ? De Poison Ivy ? »

« Non. Bane s'est barré avec son fric et j'espère que Pamela l'a suivi. Mais la connaissant, elle doit traîner dans les parages. Elle aurait tendance à trop fumer les plantes qu'elle chérit tant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Tu la connais depuis quand ? »

« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Envie d'me changer les idées. » marmotta Lunacy.

« On s'est croisés plusieurs fois à nos débuts. On est nombreux à être qualifiés de supers vilains, on entretient des relations disons, professionnelles. Mais je n'ai jamais été amené à bosser avec elle. C'est une folle, une illuminée. Un jour elle va piller une banque, le lendemain, elle trahira ses amis au profit du Batman. Elle sert de nobles causes, à l'entendre. » se moqua-t-il.

Lunacy hocha la tête, satisfaite sans se l'expliquer que le Joker dénigre Poison Ivy. Elle commençait à s'attacher au criminel, il était devenu son ami et avait souvent agi en tant que tel elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse à son ancienne solitude. Elle eut une pensée fugace pour son ami et mentor, Nikolaï, mais la chasse aussitôt. Elle devait aller de l'avant, la dernière bataille ayant définitivement tué Nita Clausevitz.

[…]

« Donc si je récapitule, le Chechen a été tué par Gambol –la balistique l'a confirmé ce matin- Gambol par Lunacy et Maroni par le Joker. Joker qui a accouru au secours de Lunacy, vous laissant partir –j'avoue ne pas m'expliquer le comportement humain de ce clown. »

« C'est ça. Je n'ai pas pu venir avant, j'avais quelques plaies à soigner. » expliqua le Batman de sa voix rocailleuse et ne prenant pas part aux questions de Gordon au sujet de son ennemi.

Le commissaire Gordon sourit, satisfait. Il restait en ville le Joker, Lunacy Crack, un nouveau venu nommé Bane et la fuyarde d'Arkham, Poison Ivy. Tous les autres fous libérés avaient été retrouvés, perdus dans une réalité qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Jim ne l'avoua pas au Batman, mais la situation lui convenait. Il avait affaire à des criminels, pas des mafieux, et le fair play était de rigueur avec les supers vilains.

[…]

« C'est à l'heure où tout le monde se couche que tu te lèves, toi ? »

« J'ai retrouvé mes forces. » sourit la jeune femme.

« Où tu vas ? J'tai pas soigné pour que tu ailles te battre. » râla le Joker, bourru, en voyant Lunacy se diriger vers la sortie.

« Prendre l'air sur le toit de la tour Wayne Enterprise. Il ne viendra pas, il sait que je ne fais rien de mal quand j'escalade sa propriété. » ajouta-t-elle face au regard surpris et menaçant du Joker.

« J'te suis. » flancha ce dernier, attrapant son long manteau violet au passage.

[…]

Ils étaient allongés, regardant le ciel, depuis plusieurs minutes quand ils entendirent des pas et une voix. Visiblement, Bruce Wayne était préoccupé par une discussion téléphonique, et ne les avait pas remarqués. Le duo se déplaça rapidement, se cachant derrière la sortie de toit de la cheminée.

« Là, je pourrais le buter. » remarqua le Joker.

« Là, il est Bruce Wayne. Toi, tu veux le Batman. Tais-toi qu'on entende ce qu'il dit. » corrigea Lunacy d'un ton sévère.

Le Joker marmotta quelque chose comme quoi une femme n'avait pas à lui imposer le silence, mais Lunacy n'écoutait plus, absorbée par la voix du millionnaire.

« Vous êtes pessimiste, Lucius. Je pense qu'on finira par les avoir. Et puis ça me divertit, d'avoir enfin des ennemis de taille. »

Bruce se tut, laissant répondre son interlocuteur.

« La sauver ? Non, il ne se sert pas d'elle, je ne pense pas. En tous cas, il n'a pas eu le temps d'établir de plan quand Maroni a tiré, et impulsivement, il l'a sauvée. Elle n'est pas à secourir et agit en toute conscience. Lunacy Crack est une adversaire à part entière, je dois la craindre autant que lui. »

Le Joker sentit Lunacy se raidir à ses côtés et espéra pour que la discussion prenne un autre tournant. Mais c'était sans compter sur son associée qui se mit à chuchoter.

« De quoi parle-t-il ? Tu m'as sauvée ?! » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ca ne va pas ?! Chut, écoute-le. » siffla le Joker, méprisant.

Le millionnaire éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Amoureux ? Dans quel monde vivez-vous, Fox ? Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je désire sa mort tellement violemment que vous en trembleriez. »

Nouveau silence. Lunacy observa le Joker mais ne décela aucune émotion sur son visage barbouillé de blanc.

« Ah, lui ? Je ne suis pas dans la peau du Joker mais peut-être est-il assez fou pour, au-delà de toute absence d'humanité, avoir des sentiments. Mais j'en doute. »

« J'en doute aussi. » railla le Joker à voix basse.

La jeune femme accroupie à sa droite leva la tête vers lui mais il fixait résolument l'homme au téléphone.

« Bane et Poison Ivy. Leurs vrais noms sont Pamela Isley et Antonio Diego. Je vous laisse les chercher ? Merci Lucius. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangé pendant vos vacances à Cancun, saluez les jolies filles pour moi. »

Le playboy raccrocha et enfonça son portable dans sa poche. Mais, au grand désespoir du duo encore caché, il ne quitta pas le toit. Son mobile bipa à nouveau, et il le regarda rapidement avant de scruter les environs.

« Alfred est devant les caméras, en bas, je sais que vous êtes là. » lança-t-il d'une voix lasse.

« Tiens, Bruce ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais traîner sur ton toit, toi aussi ! » lança la jeune femme d'une voix chantante en sortant de l'ombre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, j'ai l'habitude de venir ici et tu n'as jamais rien dit. »

« Toi seule, j'ai confiance. Mais avec ce clown, permets-moi de douter de tes intentions. »

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il te dit le clown ?! » menaça le Joker d'une voix traînante en sortant son couteau.

« Il dit que je viens juste de quitter le canapé et qu'on ne va pas se battre ce soir. » répondit Lunacy en attrapant le Joker par la manche, l'empêchant de lever sa lame.

« Tu l'as plutôt bien dressé, une vraie bête de foire ! » railla l'homme d'affaire.

Le Joker reprit sa posture menaçante aux paroles de Wayne.

« Pourquoi cet air si sérieux, Bruce ? Tu veux que j'y remédie ? » demanda-t-il, la voix chargée de haine.

Lunacy rattrapa la manche violette et tira le Joker en arrière. Elle aimait les altercations, mais elle était humaine et avait des limites. Elle souhaitait reprendre des forces avant de repasser à l'action et ne voulait vraiment pas se battre bêtement, sans réel enjeu. Ils étaient des supers, héros ou vilains, et devaient se comporter tels quels, non ?! Elle tira encore sur le velours criard, mais Wayne l'interrompit.

« Rentre te reposer, le Joker et moi avons visiblement des comptes à régler. »

« Alors comme ça ? Le Joker contre Bruce Wayne, sur un toit, après une altercation puérile ? C'est comme ça que le vainqueur veut se souvenir de ce combat ? C'est sensé être épique, vous savez ? » rappela Lunacy, moqueuse et provocatrice.

Elle sentit le bras du Joker tomber, sa résistance faiblissant. Elle avait marqué un point. Mais Wayne n'avait pas baissé le regard brûlant qu'il jetait à son ennemi.

« Tu es le Batman, conduis-toi en tant que tel. » ordonna Lunacy.

Les deux hommes baissèrent leurs défenses en même temps, mais Wayne se saisit de la jeune femme quand elle passa près de lui, l'air hautain et autoritaire. Il attrapa son bras et l'approcha de lui.

« Si nous n'étions pas si différents et si tu n'étais pas si astreinte au Joker, nous formerions un couple formidable, tu sais, Luna ? » déclara-t-il convaincu, à mi voix.

« Rêve. » répondit la jeune femme, nullement troublée.

Elle regarda le Joker, et, voyant que la fureur s'était éteinte dans ses yeux, quitta le toit, sûre qu'il la suivrait.

[…]

Elle était devant la fenêtre, et regardait la ville, un verre de vin à la main. Elle prit la décision, en riant seule, de ne plus se rendre sur le toit de Wayne Enterprise. Un autre point de vue agréable et moins fréquenté devait exister à Gotham. La porte claqua derrière elle, et elle se retourna, prête à s'enquérir de l'état du Joker. Elle vit immédiatement qu'il ne s'était pas battu mais que quelque chose le perturbait. Il traversa la pièce à toute allure, et fondit sur elle, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il l'embrassa avec force et rage, la mordant à plusieurs reprises, une main s'accrochant à sa taille, l'autre fourrageant dans ses cheveux carmin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle lui rendit son baiser, bien que méfiante et surprise. Leurs respirations s'emballèrent et leurs lèvres dansèrent de plus en plus vite et intensément, passionnées. Mais le Joker recula, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et disparut avant que Lunacy n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits.

Il était vraiment un homme étrange, pensa-t-elle, troublée, en vidant son verre d'un trait.

* * *

**Bon, c'est bien beau d'être lue, mais je stresse, maintenant que je n'écris plus pour moi seule. Un avis, positif ou négatif?  
PEACE!**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello, lectrices ! (Héhé j'me la pète, j'ai des lectrices sur cette fiction, na na na na nèèère!)**

**Merci Dämon de me suivre encore ! **  
**Helly Darknight : Merci ! J'ai reçu tes ondes tous les jours, ça a marché! **  
**No Future: Mercii !**

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, maintenant que vous êtes là, l'enjeu est plus important, je n'écris plus que pour moi...  
ENJOY, ce chapitre est pour vous!**

* * *

Lunacy était sur son ordinateur, occupée à espionner une bonne partie de la population de Gotham, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se connectait. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se connectait, elle ne trouvait rien d'intéressant. Réseaux sociaux, films pornographiques, achats en ligne, chats et sites de rencontres, la vie virtuelle des citoyens semblait se résumer à ça. Pitoyable. Comme souvent, elle surprit son nom dans les discussions privées des adolescents qu'elle pistait. Le Joker et elle étaient des héros dans l'esprit des jeunes en quête de frisson. « La jeunesse… » pensa-t-elle rigolant. « Qu'ils prennent un sac à dos et parcourent le monde à la recherche d'un entraînement et d'une doctrine, plutôt que de rester sur leurs ordinateurs à baver sur les exploits des autres. »

Et surtout… Ils n'étaient pas des héros. Elle était une sociopathe, et il était un psychopathe. Elle ne savait pas où était la limite exacte entre les deux, mais elle tenait à la distinction. Elle ferma la page web qu'elle parcourait, et resta avachie dans sa chaise de bureau.

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, préoccupée par le baiser du Joker. Elle n'était pas une adolescente, et ne cherchait pas de signification à tout ça, mais elle était inquiète. Et si, pour une fois, le Joker agissait dans un but précis ? Et s'il avait un plan ? Un plan, dont elle ne faisait partie qu'en tant que cible ? C'était un message de Poison Ivy qui l'avait conduite sur cette voie.

_« Le Joker agit étrangement avec toi, méfie-toi. » _

L'Empoisonneuse lui avait envoyé la missive sous forme de pop-up, de sorte qu'elle l'avait reçue en allumant son PC. Elle repensait encore à ce message et à ce qu'avait voulu dire la jeune femme rousse quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment.

« Je pensais justement à toi. Mais ça ne t'exempt pas de frapper.» salua Lunacy d'un ton morne.

« Désolée. Il fallait que j'te parle. » expliqua précipitamment la nouvelle arrivée.

« Moi d'abord. C'est quoi cette connerie de message ? »

Ivy marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre.

« Oh, rien. Je me méfie du Joker, c'est tout. » mentit-elle de façon évidente.

Un éclat de férocité traversa le regard de Lunacy et Ivy se retrouva écrasée contre le mur, respiration coupée.

« C'est quoi ce message ? » cria Lunacy, hystérique.

« Calme-toi, j'vais t'expliquer. » haleta Ivy, à bout de souffle, le visage déjà rougi. « Je… J'avais besoin de savoir… Hier… »

Lunacy recula d'un pas, laissant la rouquine respirer, mais lui jeta un regard qui l'obligea à accélérer son récit.

« Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui… Le Joker. Hier, après les événements qui ont poussé le Batman à s'enfuir, je l'ai suivi. J'étais sur l'immeuble en face de votre salon quand… Tu sais… »

Poison Ivy s'arrêta dans son récit, terrifiée par le regard inexpressif et le souffle sauvage de Lunacy Crack.

« Non, je ne sais pas. » siffla cette dernière sur un ton dur qui ne laissait pas d'autre choix à la curieuse que de continuer.

« Bah… Quand vous vous êtes embrassés. » termina-t-elle à mi-voix.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que le souffle de rage de Lunacy ne s'apaise.

« Et tu crois que je devrais me méfier parce que le Joker m'a embrassée ? » demanda-t-elle, acide et agressive.

« Je voulais juste te rendre service. » murmura l'Empoisonneuse.

Lunacy la regarda, narquoise. Elle avait du mal à croire que la femme apeurée devant elle était considérée comme une super-vilaine. Elle ne méritait pas son titre. Elle ne méritait pas d'être crainte davantage qu'elle, Lunacy Crack.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me demander ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

« J'irai droit au but. » commença Ivy en se ressaisissant. « Tu connais le Batman. J'aimerais que tu organises une rencontre entre le Joker, le justicier, toi et moi, afin qu'on se débarrasse de ce rat volant. »

« Le Joker ne voudra pas. Il a fait du Batman un ennemi personnel. »

« Ne le lui dis pas. » tenta la rouquine.

« Je connais le Batman depuis toujours, et le Joker est mon allié. Je devrais les trahir tous les deux ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je te donne juste mon idée. Fais-en ce que tu veux. »

Lunacy fit un signe de tête pour signifier qu'elle aviserait et ordonna à l'intruse de s'en aller. La rouquine s'exécuta sur le champ et Lunacy ne tarda pas à la suivre.

Le monde qu'elle avait toujours connu n'existait désormais plus depuis la mort des mafieux, il fallait qu'elle s'adapte au nouvel ordre des choses.

[…]

« Je ne pense pas saisir ton idée. Tu veux que j'aille à un rendez-vous avec Poison Ivy et le Joker, peut-être même Bane, pour qu'ils me tuent. C'est ça ?! » s'étonna Bruce Wayne.

Les deux antagonistes étaient dans le salon principal de l'orphelin, face à une baie vitrée circulaire et dans un décor design et épuré.

« Exactement ! » sourit Lunacy, l'air apparemment ravi.

Le millionnaire haussa un sourcil. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'es pas assez visionnaire. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de te débarrasser d'eux tous ! » ajouta-t-elle, visiblement déçue que le justicier n'y pense pas seul.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Qui trahis-tu ? Eux ? Ou moi ? » demanda-t-il, sérieux.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, un air innocent sur le visage.

« Je m'ennuie. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et tu penses que tu t'ennuieras moins, quand je serai mort ? »

« J'viens de t'expliquer que tu n'es pas obligé d'être le perdant de la bataille. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Et si c'est le Joker, le perdant ? Ta vie retrouvera tout son sens, c'est ça ? » provoqua Wayne sur un ton plus dur.

La jeune femme haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle sur un ton enfantin en s'adossant au dossier d'un canapé en cuir marron.

« Tu as changé ces derniers mois. Tu n'es plus faite pour notre société. Tu n'es plus faite pour vivre seule, et indépendante.»

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Mais toi c'est d'un psy que tu as besoin. » se moqua Lunacy.

« Vous êtes en interdépendance. Crois-moi, tu ne l'as pas vu te sauver de Maroni. »

« Il ne m'a pas sauvé de Maroni. Il était en train de se battre avec toi. » rétorqua la jeune femme en se rappelant du témoignage du clown.

« Il s'est jeté sur toi quand il a vu que Salvatore allait te tuer, et j'ai pu m'enfuir. » rectifia le Batman. « Le simple fait qu'il ne te l'ait pas dit est un aveu de sa part. C'est pour ça, réfléchis bien avant de te débarrasser de l'un d'entre nous. »

Lunacy resta de marbre. Voilà pourquoi Pamela l'avait suivie. Le Joker ne l'avait pas seulement embrassée, il l'avait également sauvée… En laissant consciemment le Batman s'échapper. L'Empoisonneuse avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures. » avoua la jeune femme en cachant son trouble.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé marron, à la droite du millionnaire.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures, car je m'ennuie. Si je ne peux plus venir te voir pour qu'on se batte ou discute, je vais me sentir trop seule. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je suis encore humaine. Si tu disparais, je finis de devenir folle. »

« Si tu n'étais pas Lunacy Crack, je penserais que tu me déclares ta flamme ! » plaisanta Wayne.

« Je suis sérieuse, Bruce. Tout est en équilibre. Et plus les jours passent, plus l'équilibre est fragile. La mort des Parrains a changé pas mal de choses. C'est désormais une guerre entre supers-vilains et super-héros qui se joue ici. Et moi, je suis au milieu. Ni assez folle, ni assez honnête pour faire vraiment partie d'un camp… »

« Tu dramatises. Ta place n'est pas de mon côté. Donne-toi quelques jours. N'essaie pas de provoquer les choses, le chaos viendra de lui-même. » répondit Bruce, avec la sagesse qu'elle connaissait bien au justicier.

« Je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas prendre un couteau et me tuer… » sourit la jeune femme en se levant et se rapprochant de la porte.

« J'ai beau être le Batman, je ne suis pas un ange. Si je n'ai pas le mal à combattre, je m'ennuie. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer en gagnant trop vite. Ton tour viendra …» plaisanta le jeune homme avec un demi-sourire.

Il regarda Lunacy disparaître, et compta jusqu'à cinq. Comme il l'avait prévu, Alfred apparut, un plateau avec du thé à la main.

« Je suis dans une ville de fou, au service d'un fou. » commenta le vieillard avec une bienveillance amusée.

[…]

« Que comptes-tu faires de l'idée de cette sorcière d'Ivy? »

Lunacy leva le nez de son livre. Elle lisait La Comtesse de Sang, de Périsset, et fut reconnaissante au Joker de l'interrompre dans la lecture d'une scène de torture. Elle le regarda, et il attendait visiblement une réponse, posté devant la fenêtre, la dévisageant avec insistance.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle simplement, ignorant dans quelle mesure il connaissait l'idée de l'Empoisonneuse.

« Je vous ai écouté. Difficile de ne pas t'entendre hurler quand tu te mets en colère, ça a attiré mon attention. » répondit-il à sa question muette.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur son livre, considérant la conversation terminée –ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se répandre en paroles inutiles.

« C'est toi qui a les cartes en main, cette fois, je dois bien l'admettre. Peut-être as-tu déjà joué, peut-être le Batman va-t-il venir ici pour se débarrasser de moi. » reprit le Joker. « Si tu décides de me piéger, ne me dis rien, d'accord ? C'est tellement amusant ! » commenta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Lunacy ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, elle aussi. Elle partageait un appartement avec un fou. Ses parents adoreraient sûrement l'idée, ironisa-t-elle avec une pensée pour ses géniteurs inconnus.

« Je ne te trahirai pas. Je ne trahirai personne. » avoua-t-elle cependant.

Le maquillage sur le visage du clown ne masqua que partiellement la déception qu'il ressentit.

« Tu es un grand malade. » rit Lunacy. « Je te dis que le Batman ne va pas faire irruption pour te tuer, et tu es déçu. Quel masochisme ! » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Loin de se vexer, le clown laissa échapper un rire gai.

« Les choses vont si mal, ces temps-ci ! Tu avoueras ne pas reconnaître Gotham, toi non plus. Et pourtant, c'est notre ville ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Il ne fallait pas tuer Maroni pour me sauver ! » lâcha Lunacy, profitant de la bonne humeur de clown.

Mais le Joker se rembrunit, et son regard devint agressif.

« Qui t'a dit des conneries pareilles ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit, loin d'être effrayée par la crise de nerfs à venir.

« Oh, tu as eu un élan de sympathie à mon égard, n'en fais pas tout un monde ! Personne ne t'en veut, d'être encore un peu humain ! » railla-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas humain, je suis fou ! Et je dois vraiment l'être pour t'avoir sauvé de cette charogne italienne ! » cracha-t-il. « Fais disparaître ce sourire narquois avant que je ne le dessine à tout jamais sur ton joli visage. » ordonna-t-il, mauvais.

Lunacy s'exécuta, déçue que le jeu s'arrête si tôt, et se leva du canapé, son livre à la main.

« Où tu vas ?! »

« Lire au calme. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes menaces, ce bouquin est plein d'horreurs que tu n'imagines même pas. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, tu ne m'as jamais impressionnée, et tu continues de jouer au con avec moi. Ce maquillage, cette folie, ces menaces… Je lis au-delà depuis que tu es arrivé à Gotham. »

« Et ça, tu lis au-delà ?! » s'emporta le Joker en jetant un couteau à travers la pièce.

Lunacy regarda la lame passer sur sa droite et s'écraser contre le mur.

« Raté. » constata-t-elle avant de s'en aller. Téméraire, mais pas suicidaire.

Elle ferma la porte juste à temps, et entendit un autre objet percuter le panneau de bois derrière elle. De l'autre côté, le Joker saisit un deuxième bibelot à sa portée et l'envoya rejoindre le premier.

Quand il eut partiellement détruit la pièce, il se calma enfin, et se demanda comment il avait résisté à la tentation de lui courir après pour l'égorger.

« Je m'améliore. » ricana-t-il à mi-voix en se tournant vers la baie vitrée, dominant la ville, tournant le dos au chaos derrière lui.

Bientôt, la ville ressemblerait au salon, à sa vie, à ce qu'elle devait être. Bientôt, la ville ne serait qu'un champ de bataille.

* * *

**Des avis, bons ou mauvais?  
**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou ! Non, je ne reprends pas mes vieilles habitudes de post nocturnes,  
mais comment fermer l'oeil à quelques heures des résultats de l'élection américaine?!  
(OBAMA, Je t'aime!)**

Je vous annonce un chapitre surprenant, j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

Bruce Wayne n'avait pas enfilé son costume depuis quatre jours, mais il attendait un passage à l'action imminent de la part du Joker et de Lunacy Crack. Le millionnaire fut perturbé dans ses pensées par un flash dans la nuit. Gordon avait activé le Batsignal, certainement les vilains étaient-ils passés à l'action à son insu. Il quitta le canapé, prévint Alfred qu'il sortait, et quitta le manoir.

« Nous avons arrêté Lunacy Crack. » annonça de but en blanc le commissaire quand le justicier arriva sur le toit. « Elle est au commissariat, mais ne veut pas parler. Nous vous attentons pour l'interrogatoire. »

La nouvelle le surprit. Lunacy derrière les barreaux ? Il n'avait pas prévu ça, et même si c'était le mieux pour Gotham, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'écouta pas Gordon lui raconter l'arrestation et descendit rapidement dans les locaux. Il devait parler à la jeune criminelle.

[…]

Lunacy lisait depuis quelques heures sur le canapé du salon, quand la porte avait été défoncée et que les flics étaient entrés. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle s'était retrouvée au sol.

« Je vais t'expliquer, » avait commencé une brute en pointant une arme sur sa tempe. « Quand le Joker arrivera, tu ne broncheras pas, et on l'arrêtera quand il passera la porte. D'accord ? »

« Parce que s'il me voit menottée, et plaquée au sol par trois flics, c'est sûr qu'il va rentrer et se laisser piéger. Qui a dit que le Joker était intelligent, après tout ? » avait-t-elle sifflé, sarcastique.

« C'est pour ça que tu vas te mettre debout près de la fenêtre, face à la porte, et qu'on va te garder dans notre ligne de mire. Tu auras cinq armes pointées sur toi, gare au faux pas. »

Quelques minutes étaient passées, et quand le Joker était arrivé, Lunacy avait pris sa décision. La porte s'était ouverte, et, d'un léger signe de tête, elle lui avait fait comprendre que la situation n'était pas à leur avantage. Il avait fait volte face et s'était enfui. Deux flics s'étaient jetés sur Lunacy pour l'empêcher de bouger, et les autres avaient poursuivi le clown, sans succès. Depuis, elle attendait dans une cellule du commissariat, refusant de parler à quiconque n'était pas le Batman.

[…]

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » demanda-t-elle quand le justicier entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Tu as tué des gens, la police fait son boulot. » répondit le justicier, lui signifiant par sa formalité qu'ils étaient écoutés et surveillés. Par conséquent, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

« Et la police se réveille après tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ? »

« Nous avons des preuves que tu as tué les employés de la banque pendant le casse et que tu as tué la domestique de Chris Roman lors du vol de bijoux il y a un mois. »

« Vous voulez me faire croire qu'ils attendaient des preuves ? Ils en avaient déjà des milliers contre moi. »

« Où est le Joker ? »

Lunacy sourit. Bien évidemment, Wayne n'espérait pas qu'elle le lui dise, il l'informait juste des desseins de la police.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Vous vouliez former une coalition. On ne peut pas laisser ça se produire. »

« Qui ? » chuchota imperceptiblement la jeune femme.

« On a nos sources. »

Anonyme, donc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? »

« Tu vas aller en prison. On a de lourdes charges contre toi. Tu peux éviter la perpétuité si tu balances le Joker, mais je suppose que tu ne l'as pas épargné pour nous le livrer maintenant. »

« Tu supposes bien. » répondit la jeune femme en se penchant en arrière, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un geste décontracté.

« Réfléchis-bien. C'est long, d'attendre la mort derrière les barreaux. »

« C'est long, qu'on soit en prison ou en liberté. »

« Il y a d'autres moyens que le Joker pour ne pas s'ennuyer. »

« Je ne te dirai pas où il est. Inutile d'insister. »

« Il a tant de valeur que ça ? » provoqua-t-il.

« Tout est une histoire de dette. J'en ai une envers lui. »

« Au prix de ta liberté ? Nita, c'est comme ça que tu voyais la fin, quand tu es devenue Lunacy Crack ? »

« Inutile d'insister. »

Dans un haut parleur, Gordon demanda au Batman d'abandonner. Lunacy ne dirait rien.

« De moi à toi, ne fais pas cette connerie. Rien ne vaut ta liberté. Tu peux la troquer contre le clown, ne laisse pas passer ta chance. »

Lunacy déglutit puis tourna la tête. La conversation était close, elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Bien joué, le coup du justicier préoccupé par sa liberté. » le félicita chaleureusement Gordon quand le Chevalier Noir sortit de la salle. Mais ce dernier ne broncha pas, quittant le bâtiment sans un mot, visiblement énervé.

[…]

« Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais. » déclara Wayne sans se retourner ers le Joker qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« La situation a dégénéré plus vite que prévu. On avait signé une trêve, pourquoi les flics s'en mêlent ? »

« C'est pas ça la question. La question, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu ne t'es pas encore rendu. Tu sais que c'est toi qu'ils veulent. »

« Je suis le Joker. » répondit simplement le clown sur un ton morne.

« Et le Joker est lâche ? Tu n'assumes pas tes actes ? »

« Si on se base sur les faits, Lunacy mérite plus que moi la prison. Elle a plus de meurtres à son actif. » rétorqua le criminel.

« Parce qu'on n'a pas prouvé les tiens ! Comment peux-tu… ?! » s'énerva Wayne en se levant pour faire face au clown. « Nita est… mon amie. » dit-il après une hésitation. « Je ne te laisserai pas profiter de ta liberté tandis qu'elle paie pour toi ! »

« Ton amie, comme c'est touchant. Tu es un faible, Wayne. Comme tous les autres. Tu ne vaux pas mieux, avec tes bons sentiments. »

« Parce que toi tu n'en as pas ? Que fais-tu là, alors ? »

« Je voulais de ses nouvelles. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, une histoire de dette ? Parce qu'elle t'a avertit de la présence des flics ? » tenta le millionnaire, exaspéré.

« Non, ça elle me le devait. »

« T'es un salaud. »

« C'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer. » s'énerva le Joker. « Je n'aurais pas du venir, laisse tomber. » dit-il en faisant volte face. Mais le justicier le retint par le bras.

« S'il te plait, sauve-la. »

Le Joker se dégagea en baissant les yeux et quitta la pièce, sous le regard haineux du Chevalier Noir.

[…]

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » demanda Lunacy en interpellant le commissaire alors qu'il passait près de sa cellule.

Gordon s'arrêta et la fixa, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Quand… Chechen et les autres étaient là, vous les entendiez parler entre eux ? »

« Quelques fois. »

« Est-ce qu'ils parlaient de moi ? »

« Je les ai entendu une seule fois dire qu'ils vous descendraient à leur sortie. Rien de plus. »

Lunacy se rassit au fond de sa cellule, déçue.

« Il voulait vous épargner. » ajouta Gordon sur un ton bienveillant. « C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont tué. Vous étiez comme une fille pour lui. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue quand Jim s'éloigna dans le couloir. Pourquoi le Joker avait-il débarqué à Gotham ? Tout allait si bien, avant son arrivée… Rien n'était contrôlable depuis une dizaine de jours, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle craignait de finir ses jours derrière les barreaux.

[…]

«Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Tout le monde a décidé de me pourrir la journée avec ça ?! » grogna le Joker quand Poison Ivy entra dans le salon sans y être invitée.

« Jack, tu ne peux pas la laisser là. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! »

« Parce que ça ne serait pas humain ! »

« Et je suis sensé l'être ? »

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle ne compte pas. »

« Elle ne compte pas. »

« Menteur. »

« Tu vas rester là et me gonfler pendant combien de temps ? »

« Elle va passer sa vie en taule, pendant que tu profiteras de ta liberté, c'est ce que tu veux ?! » continua Pamela.

« C'est pas ce que je veux, mais j'peux vivre avec ça. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver une nouvelle ville. »

« Une ville avec le Batman, des coéquipiers, et plus encore ? Bonne chance pour trouver ça. »

« Je n'ai besoin que d'imbéciles pour se faire plumer. Luna n'est rien. »

« _Luna._ » ricana Pamela, désabusée. « Tu es vraiment un salaud, Jack. En arrivant à Gotham, j'ai découvert que tu étais capable d'empathie, mais au moment de vraiment agir, tu n'as pas le cran de le faire. »

« Si tu le dis… Maintenant, si tu pouvais disparaître, avant que mon _empathie_, comme tu le dis, n'atteigne ses limites, ça t'éviterait de vilaines cicatrices. »

Ivy le regarda, et, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter pour le faire réagir, sortit de l'appartement, la tête basse. Elle était de nature compatissante, et s'attachait régulièrement aux personnes qu'elle fréquentait. Elle haïssait profondément le Joker à cause de son mépris de la vie humaine, et avait envie de le tuer pour ses paroles froides à l'égard de Lunacy.

[…]

« Jetez vos armes ! Immédiatement ! » hurla Gordon en voyant le Joker apparaître dans le hall du commissariat.

Le clown s'exécuta, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, et s'allongea lui-même au sol, se laissant menotter et fouiller sans broncher. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il faisait là, mais maintenant qu'il était enchaîné et amené vers les cellules, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée.

« Je veux être dans la cellule de Lunacy Crack. » exigea-t-il alors qu'un garde allait verrouiller une grille derrière lui.

L'homme regarda Gordon qui fit un signe de tête pour autoriser le transfert. Les intentions du Joker n'étaient pas encore connues, mieux ne valait pas le mettre en colère. Ils l'amenèrent à travers les couloirs, remontant dans les étages pour finalement le jeter dans la cellule de la jeune prisonnière.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, elle méfiante, et lui se demandant visiblement ce qu'il faisait là. A la surprise du criminel, Lunacy se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle sans le lâcher.

Il la repoussa doucement, gêné.

« Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. » ajouta-t-elle.

Le Joker eut un ricanement sans joie, repensant aux paroles du Batman et de Poison Ivy.

« Tu as un plan ? » demanda la jeune femme à voix basse, un sourire rayonnant éclairant son visage.

« Non. » répondit simplement le Joker.

« Bah… Pourquoi tu es là, alors ?! » demanda Lunacy, surprise.

« Tu aurais préféré que je disparaisse et que je te laisse là ? » rétorqua-t-il, hargneux.

« Non, non, bien sûr, c'est juste que je pensais… »

« Tu pensais quoi ? Hein ? Tu pensais quoi ?! » s'énerva-t-il, haussant la voix.

« Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas ici sans un plan. Je ne pensais même pas que tu viendrais, à vrai dire. » avoua Lunacy.

« Moi non plus... »

« On va sortir de là, on va trouver une solution. Merci. » répéta la jeune femme en serrant à nouveau le Joker contre elle.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, soucieux. Il avait laissé le Batman et Poison Ivy piquer son ego, et avait agi sans réfléchir. Il était un imbécile.

* * *

**Le Joker et Lunacy en prison, je ne pouvais pas continuer sans booster un peu les choses, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
****(Ow c'est stressant ces annonces approximatives des résultats américains... Obama, ou Romney?! Come on democraats!)**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Yo, yo, yo (Mon frèr'!)  
****Rien de tel qu'une entrée en matière urbaine, pour introduire le chapitre suivant  
(Non j'déconne ça n'a aucun lien.)**

**Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, quoi qu'il en soit il relance un peu l'histoire (je crois)**

**ENJOY !**

**AH NON AVANT TOUTE CHOSE, IL Y A UNE NOTE A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE ;)**

HellyDarknight: je t'ai répondu dans les review du précédent chapitre, merci pour ton avis et soutien ! :)

* * *

La nuit en cellule avait été longue. Toutes les heures, le Joker et Lunacy étaient réveillés par des agents qui leurs posaient des questions concernant leurs projets, et la jeune femme était exténuée. Il lui tardait presque son transfert en prison, et la fin des interrogatoires. Le Joker quant à lui ne semblait pas perturbé. Il avait été déplacé dans la cellule en face de la sienne, et elle l'observait à la dérobée. Il était entouré essentiellement d'hommes enfermés là le temps de cuver leur vin, mais ne semblait pas les remarquer. Il fixait l'espace devant lui sans le voir, un air moqueur et dédaigneux sur le visage, les mains jointes et posées négligemment sur ses genoux. Elle se surprit à penser que malgré ses habits loufoques, sa posture agressive, et son maquillage extravagant, il était _sexy_. Le charisme cliché des mauvais garçons, pensa-t-elle en ricanant intérieurement. Elle regarda machinalement son poignet mais sa montre avait été confisquée. Le jour allait certainement se lever, on lui avait apporté de quoi déjeuner.

« Nita Clausevitz, salle d'interrogatoire numéro deux. » appela un garde au bout du couloir.

« C'est la cinquième fois cette nuit. Appelle-moi encore Nita et je t'arrache les yeux avec les dents, compris ?! » cria-t-elle avant de s'approcher de la porte pour se faire menotter et escorter jusqu'à la salle prévue.

Elle vit le Joker rire depuis sa cellule, et cela la réconforta. Elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle s'assit comme on le lui ordonna et attendit l'arrivée de Gordon. Le commissaire l'avait interrogée tout au long de la nuit et elle s'étonnait qu'il veuille tenter de percer son mutisme une fois de plus. Mais à la place de l'homme en uniforme, c'est le Chevalier Noir qui entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour. » la salua-t-il presque aimablement.

« Salut. »

« Alors comme ça il a fini par se rendre ? »

« Comme tu as pu le constater. »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore interrogé. » déclara le Batman en haussant les épaules. « Quel est son plan ? »

Wayne posa la question sans se soucier de la familiarité qu'il supposait entre eux, et Lunacy en déduit qu'ils n'étaient pas surveillés.

« Il n'en a pas… » répondit-elle sur un ton morne.

« Il n'a pas de plan ?! Et comment il compte vous sortir de là ?! »

« Oh, je t'en prie… » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix traînante. « Ne joue pas les bons samaritains, tu n'as aucune envie qu'on sorte de là. »

« Détrompe-toi. J'espère sincèrement que vous, ou tout du moins toi, retrouviez la liberté. J'ai besoin de vous à l'extérieur, autant que vous avez besoin de moi. »

« Deux jours qu'on a disparu de la circulation et tu t'ennuies déjà ? Tu es une bête de travail, profite plutôt de l'occasion pour prendre des vacances! » railla Lunacy en se balançant sur sa chaise.

« Va-t-il troquer sa liberté contre la tienne ? Vous pouvez négocier ça, tu témoignes et tu es libre ! » demanda le Batman en ignorant les piques de son interlocutrice.

« Je ne vais pas le laisser ici ! » s'offusqua Lunacy. « Ce serait mesquin de profiter de ma liberté au prix de la sienne. »

« Si tu savais à quel point il ne partage pas tes scrupules… » siffla la chauve-souris.

« Il a peut-être envisagé de m'abandonner en prison et de quitter la ville, mais au final, il est là. » rétorqua la jeune femme sur un ton de reproche.

« Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, vous deux. Vous n'êtes jamais d'accord pour rien. Il te sauve la vie, tu veux le tuer. Il veut t'abandonner, tu restes loyale. Amis, ou ennemis ? »

« C'est une excellente question. Si on prend en compte le fait qu'on a essayé de s'entretuer à maintes reprises, on se déteste. » commença Lunacy.

« Mais si on considère le fait que vous n'arrêtez pas de vous entraider au prix même de vos propres vies, alors, vous êtes loin de ça. » termina le Batman.

La jeune femme se tut une minute, et quand elle reprit la parole, ce fut à mi-voix, le regard dans le vague.

« Nous faisons partie de la même espèce. Violents entre nous, dangereux l'un pour l'autre. Mais si l'on devait se quitter, nous serions perdus lui, et moi. Notre relation n'est pas saine, et fait de nous des criminels encore plus dérangés que nous le sommes déjà, mais elle est nécessaire. Je _suis_ le Joker. Il est toujours, toujours dans mon esprit. Pas comme un proche, mais comme mon propre être… »

Bruce fixa gravement la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui.

« Fuis tant qu'il est encore temps. » dit-il d'une voix caverneuse.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il en est ainsi depuis qu'il est arrivé à Gotham, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte. Dès les premiers jours, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur nos façons de voir les choses. Il a été mon partenaire dès son arrivée en ville, il en a toujours été ainsi de notre relation. Les choses n'ont pas changé _depuis_ son arrivée, elles ont changé _le jour_ où il est arrivé. »

« Ces changements sont néfastes pour tout le monde à long terme ! » essaya de la raisonner le Batman. « Tu étais une criminelle comme les autres, tu n'étais pas au bord de la folie comme tu l'es aujourd'hui. »

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire gai.

« Si j'avais été comme toutes les autres, je n'aurais jamais été spéciale à tes yeux, Batman ! Mais au lieu de me jeter en prison, tu discutais avec moi, soir après soir. Tu te voiles la face, je suis toujours la même. »

Lunacy se leva et se rapprocha de la porte, appelant un garde pour qu'on la ramène à sa cellule.

« Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » sourit-elle avant de tourner le dos au justicier et de quitter la salle. « On sortira de là, lui et moi. »

Elle s'attendait à être enfermée derrière les barreaux qui lui étaient familiers mais elle fut amenée à l'étage. Le garde la poussa dans une salle et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Le Joker était assis dans un coin, l'air calme.

« Viens près de moi. » lui enjoint-il.

Elle s'exécuta et s'assit par terre près de lui. Il s'approcha encore et mit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, la surprenant en posant une main sur son visage pour la tenir contre lui.

« On est filmés et écoutés. » murmura-t-il. « Ces idiots pensent qu'on va discuter et leur révéler nos plans. »

Il respira quelques secondes dans la chaleur de son cou avant de reculer et de s'adosser à nouveau au mur.

« Je viens de parler au Batman. » chuchota-t-elle. « Rien d'intéressant. »

« Je suis déçu qu'il n'ait pas voulu m'interroger. » railla le clown.

Ils laissèrent passer quelques minutes en silence, chacun fixant la porte face à eux. Le Joker avait les jambes tendues devant lui, et bougeait ses chaussures violettes en rythme. Lunacy s'amusa de sa posture enfantine jusqu'à ce que le mouvement la berce et qu'elle s'endorme.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux quand un garde entra dans la pièce avec un plateau.

« Il est midi. » répondit-il à la question muette que posait le regard perdu de Lunacy.

Elle étira ses jambes, réveillant dans son geste le Joker qui avait la tête sur son épaule. Le garde repartit en laissant devant eux un plat qu'ils ne touchèrent pas.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un plan pour sortir d'ici. » commença la jeune femme en se levant pour faire les cent pas.

« On échange ton ticket de sortie contre une peine à perpétuité pour moi.» proposa le Joker

« Il est hors de question qu'on fasse ça, je ne sors pas si tu restes ici ! On est co-équipiers. »

Le Joker se leva à son tour et se plante face à la jeune femme qui arrêta de gesticuler.

« Et quel intérêt tu auras pour moi quand tu seras dans une cellule au Gotham Pénitencier et que je serai dans une chambre capitonnée à Arkham, hein?! »

« J'en ai déjà discuté avec Bruce, je ne sors pas, c'est tout ! » se buta la jeune femme, utilisant volontairement la vraie identité du justicier pour ne pas le compromettre en tant que Batman.

« Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote ! » s'énerva le clown, exaspéré.

D'un geste, il l'attira violemment et la bloqua contre lui, lui volant un baiser pour la seconde fois. Surprise, Lunacy n'y répondit pas. Rapidement, la bouche peinturlurée glissa vers l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Tu sors, et tu te débrouilles pour me faire sortir. » chuchota-t-il avec force, visiblement en colère qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé seule.

« Ce que tu aurais pu faire avant de te rendre bêtement. » rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton avant de reculer d'un pas. « C'est d'accord. » lança-t-elle à voix haute, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Confirmant les dires du Joker à propos des caméras et des micros, le commissaire Gordon et deux de ses hommes entrèrent dans la pièce quelques secondes seulement après le deal entre les acolytes.

« Miss Crack, si vous voulez bien me suivre, il semblerait que nous ayons à parler affaires. » annonça le vieil homme sans un regard pour le Joker.

La jeune femme fit un sourire à son co-équipier, lui promettant ainsi de revenir, et quitta la pièce sur les talons des hommes de loi.

Elle passa deux heures de plus dans une salle avec le commissaire et un garde, signant papier sur papier et déclaration sur déclaration. Oui, elle témoignerait contre le Joker. Oui, il avait tué des gens. Oui, c'était un méchant garçon. Oui, oui, oui ! « Comme si toutes ces signatures étaient dignes de confiance… Ne savent-ils pas à qui ils ont affaire ? » se demanda-t-elle en riant intérieurement. Enfin, on la laissa partir, avec un rendez-vous pour le jeudi suivant au tribunal. Cela lui laissait trois jours.

[…]

« Je suis la méchante qui va sortir son complice de prison, et tu es le justicier sensé m'en empêcher, ça serait bien qu'on arrête de se voir comme des potes, non? »

« Oh, rassure-toi, tu sais aussi bien que moi que quand il faudra qu'on se batte, on le fera avec plaisir. » rétorqua Wayne quand Alfred amena Lunacy dans le salon du manoir.

« Certainement. Tu voulais me voir ? »

« Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que le Joker soit enfermé. » commença le justicier.

« Mais les intérêts de Batman ne sont pas sensés exister face aux intérêts de Gotham, si ? » railla la jeune femme.

« Je continue d'arrêter voleurs et assassins, vous, c'est différents, vous êtes mes… compagnons de jeu. » rétorqua le millionnaire. « Il se trouve que sur cette étagère, j'ai les plans du commissariat, et des informations concernant la sécurité du bâtiment. Il serait malencontreux que quelqu'un qui souhaite s'évader tombe dessus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de les cacher. » répondit Lunacy, mordante.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile… » sourit l'homme face à elle.

« Je n'ai pas prévu d'aider le Joker à sortir. »

« Mais bien sûr…»

« Te faire passer de notre côté est tentant mais c'est pervers, c'est plus du genre du Joker de faire ça. Moi, je te demande de rester à ta place et de ne pas te compromettre. Fais-moi confiance pour le sortir de là sans ton aide. » sourit la jeune femme.

« Tout serait plus simple pour toi si tu mettais ta fierté de côté et si tu abandonnais le Joker derrière toi, tu sais ? »

« Sûrement la faute de se vilain défaut, mais je n'ai pas envie que les choses soient plus simples. » rétorqua-t-elle, presque hautaine. « Quant au Joker, tu désires autant que moi le revoir libre. »

« Moi, c'est pour lui casser la figure. Je ne suis pas certain que tes intentions soient aussi louables. J'étais dans la salle de vidéosurveillance quand vous avez dealé, ce matin. »

« Et alors ? Il fallait qu'on parle sans être entendus par ces crétins en uniforme. »

« Si le Joker veut parler discrètement à quelqu'un, il le plaque contre un mur en faisant mine de le tuer. Il ne l'embrasse pas. »

« La preuve du contraire. »

« Tu es tordue, comme nana. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'approcha de la porte.

« A bientôt, Batou ! » lança-t-elle sur un ton exagérément gai, ignorant l'insulte. « J'espère que quand nos chemins se recroiseront, nous serons tous en tenue de combat. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

* * *

_*** Quand Lunacy parle de sa relation avec le Joker, c'est largement inspiré de la chanson Joker's song de Miracle of Sounds (Courez l'écouter!) et des Hauts de Hurlevent. Sorry, ça m'inspirait trop.  
** Je n'aime pas donner des surnoms à Batman, mais le Batou de la fin étant le sobriquet que lui donne le Joker dans les comics, je me suis permise de le faire. J'en profite pour faire un disclaimer. Je m'inspire plus que largement de l'univers de base de Batman et du Joker, les comics. **_

**Bon, j'espère que le plat de ce chapitre ne vous a pas ennuyé, et que ça vous a plu.**  
**Laissez moi vos avis please, bons ou mauvais ça aide toujours !**

**PEACE!**


	12. Chapitre 12

**"Good evenig, ladies and gentlemen. _I am_ tonight entertainment!"**

**Mon copain est en alternance et quand il est sur Toulouse, il vit chez moi... Ce fut le cas ces deux dernières semaines et en sa présence impossible d'écrire :/  
Je suis désolée pour l'attente avant ce chapitre, je vous embrasse et souhaite de tout coeur qu'il vous plaise!**

* * *

« Luna ! Te voilà libre ? » demanda Poison Ivy en entrant dans l'appartement de Lunacy Crack et du Joker.

« Oui, et j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut sortir le Joker de prison. »

« Ce taré a sa place dans ce trou, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais… »

« Premièrement parce qu'au lieu de réfléchir à un plan avec lui pour me faire évader, tu as préféré l'envoyer dans la gueule du loup en le manipulant. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu savais très bien qu'en attaquant son ego, il agirait. Deuxièmement parce que j'ai besoin d'aide pour le faire sortir et que c'est ton rôle en tant qu'amie. »

« Parce qu'on est amies ? » demanda Pamela en arquant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi pas ?! » sourit Lunacy avec un sourire forcé.

« Tu as un plan ? » céda la rouquine.

« Non. »

« N'attends pas de moi que j'en trouve un. J'utilise les plantes et leurs vertus dans absolument tous mes coups et ces jolies princesses ne seraient d'aucune utilité dans cette situation. »

« Débarquer au commissariat avec des rosiers et ordonner à Gordon de libérer le Joker s'il ne veut pas qu'on lui jette des pétales dessus… Effectivement, ton talent n'a pas sa place ici. » railla Lunacy.

« Baisse d'un ton, Crack ! Tu as besoin de moi, alors je te conseille d'être aimable. » siffla l'Empoisonneuse, visiblement affectée.

« Une criminelle avec un petit cœur fragile, on aura tout vu. Arrête de geindre, Ivy, tu es du côté des vilains, bon sang ! »

« Tu as un plan ? » demanda à nouveau la rouquine, ignorant les provocations de son interlocutrice.

« Le Batman a les plans du commissariat sur son bureau. »

« Et que font-ils encore sur son bureau si tu sais qu'il les a ? »

« Je n'ai pas voulu les prendre. C'était trop facile. »

« Tu veux sauver le fou qui te sert d'ami, ou tu veux relever un défi ? »

« Je ne veux pas corrompre le Batman, il est le seul adversaire de taille que nous ayons. S'il bascule de nôtre côté, l'équilibre se rompt. Sans justicier, on n'est plus des vilains, je te rappelle. » bougonna Lunacy.

« Bla, bla, bla. »

Poison Ivy se baissa pour éviter un sheken.

« Tu as ce genre de matos, maintenant ? »

« Désolée. » s'excusa platement la jeune polonaise, priant pour que la botaniste ne quitte pas la pièce.

« Parle-moi de ces plans, y'a-t-il un moyen qu'on les récupère ? »

« Je n'en sais trop rien. On n'a que trois jours avant le procès. »

« Procès auquel tu dois assister c'est ça ? »

« Je dois témoigner. Ils ne veulent pas l'enfermer à Arkham, ils le veulent en taule. Je dois pourtant m'arranger pour qu'ils l'envoient à l'asile, ça sera plus facile de le faire sortir, tu en es la preuve.»

« La prison est plus éloignée du tribunal qu'Arkham. Et la route passe sous un tunnel pendant presque deux kilomètres. »

Lunacy dévisagea son acolyte un instant.

« Tu veux attaquer un fourgon blindé et surveillé ? »

« Tu veux attaquer un commissariat dont nous ne connaissons rien plein de flics ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas agir pendant l'audience ? »

« Parce que tu seras obligée de bien jouer ton rôle. Sinon c'est retour à la case prison. Ne crois pas que tu es libre, ils attendent que tu fasses tes preuves. »

« On n'a donc pas le choix ? »

« Tu m'as appelé à l'aide, oui, ou non ? » demanda Ivy sur un ton dur.

« Et d'ici l'audience, on fait quoi ? »

« Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lunacy Crack ?! Prends deux jours de repos, voilà tout ! Et arrête un peu de t'inquiéter autant. Tu sais, si on échoue et qu'il reste en prison, ça vaudra mieux pour la sécurité des citoyens et pour la santé mentale des gens qui le côtoient. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le détestes autant. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'aimes autant. »

Lunacy haussa les épaules.

« Nous devons établir un plan pour attaquer le fourgon. Il nous faudra beaucoup d'hommes, d'armes, et de voitures. Il va falloir assaillir le convoi, ça sera dangereux. » répondit-elle en reprenant naturellement son rôle de leader.

« Occupe-toi de l'audience, je m'occupe de tout ça. On va le sauver, ton Joker ! » répondit Pamela avec un sourire qui s'évanouit face au regard meurtrier de Lunacy.

[…]

Le Joker resserra sa cravate d'un geste machinal et quitta sa cellule.

« T'es nerveux, Joky ? » le provoqua l'agent qui l'accompagnait.

Mais le clown ne broncha pas. Il n'était pas nerveux. Il était en colère. Très en colère. Lunacy aurait dû le faire sortir depuis trois jours qu'elle était libre, et voilà qu'elle allait témoigner contre lui. Elle l'avait trahi, et cela, contre toute attente, ne l'amusa pas. Il entra dans le fourgon qui le conduisit au tribunal, et fut amené sans ménagement à travers le Palais de Justice. Sur son passage, les gens lui lançaient des regards noirs. Les quelques téméraires qui étaient venus assister à l'audience se risquèrent même à lui lancer des injures quand il fut amené à la barre. Le juge demanda une audience à huis-clos et fit évacuer le public. Le Joker regarda la salle se vider, et se retrouva finalement face à une dizaine de personnes.

« Et eux ? » demanda-t-il au Juge en faisant un signe de tête dans la direction du groupe encore présent.

« Eux, sont les représentants de vos victimes. » expliqua durement l'interpellé. « Si vous voulez bien, commençons. Vous êtes amené à comparaître aujourd'hui devant cette Cour pour recevoir la peine adéquate à vos crimes. »

Le Joker passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et écouta la liste des crimes qu'il était « suspecté » d'avoir commis.

« Suspecté ? » demanda-t-il sur un air de dédain à son avocat sans écouter la suite du réquisitoire.

« Ils n'ont aucune preuve matérielle de votre culpabilité dans tous les coups dont ils vous accusent. Seul le témoignage de Mademoiselle Clausevitz pourra vous envoyer en prison. »

« Elle est là ? »

« Je l'ai croisée ce matin dans le hall, oui. »

Les deux hommes cessèrent tout chuchotement et reportèrent leur attention sur le discours du juge. Le Joker retint un petit rire quand il se rendit compte que le Président de la Cour présentait encore les crimes dont on l'accusait. Tout ça ?! Il était vraiment trop fort.

« Monsieur White, nous écoutons votre déclaration. »

Le Joker se leva avec flegme, montrant à la Cour qu'il se moquait du verdict. Il arrangea son gilet vert et se racla la gorge.

« Je n'ai absolument rien à dire et je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Monsieur White. » lâcha-t-il enfin avant de s'avachir à nouveau sur sa chaise.

« Bien. Messieurs et Dames les jurés, cher Jury, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, passons au témoignage ? »

Lunacy sentit une main la pousser en avant et elle se planta devant le Jury, sans lancer un coup d'œil au Joker. Elle était stressée et cela ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais.

« Mademoiselle Nita Clausevitz, vous êtes ici pour témoigner en tant qu'ancienne collègue et victime du Joker. »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Nita Clausevitz. » bougonna-t-elle en écho aux propos de son acolyte. »

« Voilà qui vous fait un point commun. » plaisanta l'avocat du Joker en chuchotant à l'oreille du concerné. Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la jeune femme devant lui.

« Mademoiselle, prêtez-vous le serment de ne dire devant cette Cour que l'absolue vérité ? »

Lunacy leva sa main droite en miroir avec le Juge qui s'était levé et répéta les paroles apprises lors de son briefing juridique, la veille.

« Vous avez affirmé avoir été le témoin d'actes criminels perpétrés par le Joker. Confirmez-vous ces propos ? »

« Oui. »

« Le Joker était-il présent lors du vol de bijoux chez Chris Roman il y a de cela neuf mois ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce bien lui qui a assassiné froidement la femme de chambre ? »

« Oui. » mentit-elle.

« A-t-il monté le plan du vol de bijoux par la suite chez Monsieur Wayne ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-il la tête pensante du braquage de la Gotham National Bank ? »

« Oui. »

« Et est-ce bien lui qui a assassiné les employés alors qu'il essayait de s'introduire dans la salle des coffres ? »

« Oui, Vôtre Honneur. »

« Bien. Messieurs et mesdames le Jury, il ne faut pas oublier tous les crimes perpétrés par cet individu alors qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin. »

« Objection. » cria l'avocat du clown en se levant. « Aucun autre crime ne peut être attribué à mon client sans preuve. »

« Nous allons cependant alourdir davantage les charges, Maître Layer. Ce n'était que le début. Mademoiselle Clausevitz, le commissaire Gordon a affirmé que le Joker semble être la tête pensante au sein de votre duo. Pouvez-vous nous informer davantage sur sa façon de travailler et de prendre le dessus sur ses associés ? »

Lunacy entendit l'imperceptible ricanement du Joker derrière elle mais elle ne cilla pas quand elle répondit.

« Je travaillais aux côtés de Maroni, de Gambol et du Chechen, quand le Joker est arrivé à Gotham. Il s'est immédiatement intégré à notre groupe mais dès les premiers jours j'ai senti qu'il était différent de nous. Nous faisions des affaires par le crime alors que lui tuait et semait le chaos par simple jeu. Le Joker est psychologiquement instable même si je pense qu'il n'a pas sa place à Arkham. Il devrait être derrière des barreaux pour le restant de ses jours. »

« Quand Messieurs Maroni, Gambol et Chechen ont été amené en prison, la police a perdu toute trace de vous. Que s'est-il passé pendant cette période ? »

« Le Joker m'a amené dans l'appartement d'un homme qu'il a tué autrefois. Je voulais aider les parrains à s'évader mais il voulait que je reste avec lui, pour pouvoir me surveiller. Il lui arrivait souvent d'être violent avec moi. Il m'a frappé à plusieurs reprises et me menaçait de mort sans arrêt. »

Elle fit une pause, surprise de ne pas raconter que des mensonges à la Cour. Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer comment, mais elle devinait que derrière elle, le Joker avait serré les poings. Cela l'amusa mais elle se retint de sourire.

« Quel genre de violences ? »

« Il a essayé de m'étrangler une fois, et a plusieurs fois mis son couteau dans ma bouche pour me mutiler à son image. Heureusement j'ai toujours pu m'en sortir, mais à chaque fois, il avait dans les yeux cette haine qu'ont les meurtriers quand ils regardent leur victime avant de la tuer. »

« Avez-vous entendu parler du Syndrome de Stockholm ? »

« Pardon ?! »

« Le syndrome de Stockholm désigne la propension des otages partageant longtemps la vie de leurs geôliers à développer de la sympathie pour ces derniers. »

« Je sais très bien ce que c'est. » coupa Lunacy.

« Le Commissaire Gordon et les agents qui vous ont gardé alors que vous partagiez tous deux une cellule au commissariat ont mentionné une possible relation amoureuse entre vous. Le commissaire a notamment parlé de contacts physiques. Êtes-vous sûre de ne rien nous cacher, en raison des sentiments que vous éprouvez pour lui, sur les activités du Joker ? »

Leur baiser sous les caméras avait donc eu l'effet escompté. Lunacy réfléchi à sa réponse et reprit la parole lentement, pour ne pas faire de faux pas.

« Les… sentiments que j'éprouve pour le Joker sont, je le sais, en lien direct avec le syndrome dont vous parlez. Mais ma conscience veut le voir en prison. Je veux qu'il soit enfermé, qu'il paie pour ce qu'il m'a fait. »

Là, c'était convaincant, pensa-t-elle avec fierté.

On la remercia et le jury délibéra. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était conduite hors de la salle, sous les insultes du Joker déclaré coupable et envoyé dans le couloir de la mort. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Poison Ivy. Elles n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, ou le Joker serait tué. Remise de ses émotions, elle sortit et quitta le tribunal.

* * *

**J'aime tellement inventer l'histoire de Lunacy Crack et du Joker... ! **  
**J'espère que ça vous plait également ! **  
**Peace!**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonsoir! **  
**Me revoilà, en pleine forme! A fond les ballons Ha!Ha! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
(Vous m'avez toutes abandonnées? :( Sauf toiii, Helly ^^)**

* * *

Comme prévu, un Crafter Volkswagen blanc l'attendait à quelques rues et elle grimpa dedans, poussant le chauffeur pour prendre sa place.

« Je conduis. »

Elle démarra en trombes pour rejoindre le plus vite possible le convoi préparé par Ivy, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, à l'entrée de l'autoroute. Elle sauta du fourgon sans couper le moteur.

« Le procès s'est peut-être trop bien passé, le Joker est condamné à mort. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur ! »cria-t-elle aux hommes qui attendaient un signal.

Ivy descendit de la voiture qu'elle avait prévu de conduire et s'approcha de Lunacy.

« Ca ira ? Tu n'es pas obligée de participer si tu ne t'en sens pas. »

Lunacy lui lança un regard froid.

« Je suis en pleine forme. » grinça-t-elle.

« Tes ordres, alors ? »

« Nous avons quelques minutes avant que le convoi ne passe, ils n'avaient pas encore fait sortir de Joker du tribunal quand je suis partie. Il sera dans un fourgon blindé bleu, je l'ai repéré en arrivant. Mais ils vont être toute une armada à le suivre. Il faudra agir vite, en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser plus que nécessaire. Les talkies-walkies sont opérationnels ? »

« J'ai vérifié ce matin avec quelques hommes. Tout fonctionne. »

« Bien. Met-toi en position, prête à démarrer. Il faudra être discrets jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur l'autoroute. Après, ils ne pourront de toutes façons pas nous échapper. »

Lunacy appela un homme et lui ordonna de conduire le fourgon qu'elle avait amené. Elle se positionna à l'arrière, et chargea quelques armes. Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

[…]

Toutes sirènes hurlantes, le convoi arriva et passa devant eux sans leur prêter attention.

« Ils ne nous ont pas vu. » entendit Lunacy dans son talkie.

« Reste quand même sur tes gardes, Ivy. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas vérifié le trafic qu'ils vont être incompétents jusqu'au bout. Sois prudente. »

Lunacy jeta l'appareil loin d'elle et ordonna à son chauffeur de démarrer et de s'approcher au maximum du fourgon du Joker. Les autres la couvriraient, comme prévu. Elle attendit quelques minutes quand des balles ricochèrent sur la carrosserie, la faisant sursauter.

« Vous pouvez attaquer, Miss ! » cria le conducteur depuis sa cabine.

La criminelle ouvrit la porte latérale du fourgon et tira une première fois. Tout le monde roulait très vite et les accidents s'enchaînaient déjà. Depuis sa voiture, Ivy avait dégoupillé deux grenades et mis hors circuit trois voitures chargées d'ouvrir la circulation. Lunacy saisit une arme plus lourde et tira dans les roues du véhicule principal qui, bien que sur les jantes, ne quitta pas la route et maintint la trajectoire. Elle tira encore, mais ne réussit qu'à faire culbuter une voiture légère, l'envoyant dans le bas côté. Amusée, elle regarda la tôle exploser quand le véhicule s'enflamma.

« C'est sur des flics, que vous tirez, Miss ! » cria le conducteur. « On va tous en prendre pour très cher si vous n'économisez pas vos cartouches. »

Lunacy leva les yeux au ciel et enjamba la banquette principale, s'asseyant sur le siège passager. D'un mouvement, elle ouvrit la portière gauche et poussa son chauffeur dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas besoin de trouillards dans ses troupes. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de sauver le Joker, et ceux qui n'avaient pas compris ça n'étaient pas les bienvenus sur ce coup. Elle entendit crier dans le talkie walkie oublié à l'arrière de l'habitacle.

« Miss Crack, Ivy est blessée. » l'informa un de ses hommes depuis un véhicule voisin.

Lunacy étouffa un grognement. N'était-elle entourée que d'incapables ? Elle tourna le volant violemment sur la gauche, percutant de plein fouet sa cible principale. Maintenant sa trajectoire avec les genoux, elle chargea un pistolet et d'un tir précis, tua le policier qui la visait à quelques mètres de sa vitre. Les échanges de tirs durèrent quelques kilomètres, au cours desquelles de nombreuses voitures s'envolèrent sous les armes lourdes utilisées par les criminels. Lunacy avait été prise pour cible par la plupart des policiers mais la lourdeur de son fourgon et sa témérité lui donnaient l'avantage. Enfin, elle réussit à bloquer le fourgon du Joker contre la barrière de sécurité et à calquer sa vitesse sur la sienne. Ignorant les risques, elle sortit de son véhicule et se glissa par la vitre ouverte de celui de la police. Presque immédiatement, elle vit son Volkswagen dévier et finir sa route dans le fossé avant d'exploser.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, puis un second. Elle attrapa le Colt 45 qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche et, de la main gauche, tira sur le flic qui levait son poing une troisième fois. L'homme tomba sur le volant, faisant résonner le klaxon et dévier le véhicule. Lunacy l'éjecta d'un coup de pied, arrachant la portière gauche qui heurta un poteau. Seule aux commandes, elle accéléra et sortit de l'autoroute à la première occasion qui se présenta à elle. Elle ne ralentit pas l'allure pendant plusieurs minutes, et s'éloigna de la ville.

[…]

Elle avait roulé plusieurs kilomètres quand elle arriva au lieu de rendez-vous fixé préalablement avec les participants à l'évasion. Elle descendit du véhicule et ouvrit au Joker qui sauta à terre en éclatant d'un rire glacial.

« Je pensais que tu ne me libèrerais jamais, Luna ! J'étais très, très en colère ! » rit-il avec un ton néanmoins menaçant.

Il leva sa main droite pour gifler sa libératrice mais cette dernière l'arrêta, et, d'un mouvement, le plaqua contre le fourgon cabossé.

« Te voilà libre, tâche de t'en montrer reconnaissant ou j'appelle Gordon pour qu'il t'envoie là où tu mérites d'être. »

Une lueur éclaira le regard du clown.

« Je suis content de te retrouver ! » sourit-il en la repoussant doucement.

« Plaisir partagé. » répondit-elle d'un ton tranchant mais avec un sourire. « Les autres devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Les autres ? »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais te sortir de là toute seule ? »

« Bien sûr que non, mais les _attendre_ ?! »

« Poison Ivy a été blessée, je veux savoir comment elle va. »

« On devrait plutôt chercher où nous cacher, maintenant. Ils ne vont pas nous laisser tranquille. »

« Je n'abandonne pas Pamela. Tu n'as qu'à partir, toi, si tu veux jouer perso. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'attendrais, d'ailleurs. » théâtralisa Lunacy en s'asseyant sur le sol du fourgon ouvert.

Le Joker s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je ne la joue pas perso, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de prendre des risques en attendant ici des gens dont on se fiche. »

« Ton évasion a nécessité quinze hommes. Plusieurs sont certainement morts, et je m'en moque. Mais Ivy a tout organisé pendant que je préparais mon témoignage, on doit l'attendre et la soigner. »

« Ton témoignage. » ricana le Joker. « Parlons-en, tiens ! Bien joué, tu m'avais caché tes talents d'actrice ! » plaisanta-t-il en donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Qui t'a dit que je jouais ? L'histoire du bâtard violent n'est pas totalement fausse ! » taquina-t-elle.

« Et celle de la victime éperdument amoureuse totalement véridique. Je sais, je suis un criminel irrésistible. Quel tombeur ce Joker, à tous les coups, c'est le maquillage ! » ironisa-t-il.

Lunacy rit de bon cœur et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du clown.

« Je suis contente de te retrouver ! » avoua-t-elle.

Le Joker n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voiture arriva sur le terrain vague en trombes. Un homme en sortit, et il ouvrit la portière arrière, découvrant Poison Ivy, allongée. Lunacy se leva précipitamment et congédia rapidement l'homme de main en lui tendant la liasse de billets due. Elle se tourna vers le Joker et lui montra le volant d'un signe de tête.

« Tu n'aurais pas l'appartement d'un ami sous la main, par hasard ? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur le siège passager.

Le Joker eut un sourire mauvais sur le visage et s'empressa de démarrer le véhicule. Les affaires reprenaient !

[…]

L'appartement dans lequel ils entrèrent était sombre, petit, et lugubre. Il n'avait rien du luxe de leur cachette précédente mais personne ne s'en soucia. Ils installèrent Poison Ivy sur le canapé et Lunacy se chargea de la nettoyer pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Elle fut rassurée de voir que la blessure, située sur l'épaule, n'était que superficielle. Une balle était logée près de la clavicule.

« Jack, c'est ça ? Tu pourrais m'aider ? » demanda-t-elle au Joker qui regardait sans rien dire.

« Nita, c'est ça ? Tu pourrais aller te faire foutre ? » rétorqua-t-il sans bouger.

« Râleur. Bon, tu m'aides, ou pas ?! » insista la jeune femme en lui tendant une pince.

Avec le professionnalisme dont il faisait preuve dès qu'il devait soigner une plaie, le Joker retira la balle et recousit lentement l'épaule de Pamela Isley. La rouquine gémissait à chaque fois que l'aiguille perforait sa peau à vif, sortant d'une inconscience brumeuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait paisiblement, soignée et calmée grâce à des somnifères laissés dans l'appartement par l'ancien occupant.

Profitant du répit qui leur était enfin accordé, Lunacy et le Joker sortirent sur le petit balcon qui donnait sur un parking mal famé. A quelques mètres d'eux, des jeunes dealaient.

« Je faisais ça, à mes débuts. » chuchota Lunacy en rigolant.

« Tu es passée par des larcins aussi médiocres ?! » sembla s'étonner le clown.

« Parce que toi, la première chose que tu aies fait de mal, c'est tuer quelqu'un ? » ironisa la jeune femme, moqueuse.

« Mon père, oui. J'avais cinq ans. »

Le Joker tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa sans ciller. Impossible pour Lunacy de savoir s'il disait la vérité.

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne me ferais pas évader, tu sais. » avoua-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de calme.

« Je t'avais dit que je viendrais. »

« Le Batman est venu me voir, le lendemain de ton départ. Il m'a dit que tu avais refusé les plans du commissariat. »

« Je ne voulais pas le corrompre. »

« Il a également enjolivé la réalité en me racontant ton départ précipité de Gotham avec Poison Ivy. » ajouta le Joker, amer.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a persuadé du contraire ? »

« Tu ne serais jamais venue témoigner, même pour me faire enfermer. C'est pas ton genre, de faire confiance à la justice pour sauver ta peau.» sourit-il.

« Sauver ma peau ? Parce que tu crois que si tu m'avais retrouvé après une trahison, tu m'aurais tué sans mal ?! »

« Sans vouloir paraître prétentieux… Oui. »

« Tu n'as donc pas encore compris que tu as trouvé une rivale à ta hauteur et que si un combat s'engageait entre nous, tu n'es pas assuré de le gagner ? Que tu es arrogant ! »

« Galant, en fait. Je préserve tes illusions de petite fille, je trouve ça sympa. »

« Trois heures que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble, et j'ai déjà envie de te sauter à la gorge. »

Le silence reprit ses droits quelques instants.

« Il va falloir qu'on se cache, maintenant. Nous sommes officiellement des criminels en cavale… »

« On pourra compter sur Batman. » répondit Lunacy à mi-voix. « Il a voulu te mettre en rogne pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison quand tu étais en prison, mais paradoxalement, il est de notre côté. »

« Batman. » répéta le Joker sur un ton que Lunacy devina amer.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il fit volte-face et entra dans l'appartement.

[…]

Quand Lunacy rentra, quelques heures plus tard, elle fut surprise de trouver, là où elle avait laissé Ivy, le Joker enroulé dans une couverture. A tâtons, elle trouva facilement la chambre et s'allongea aux côtés de l'Empoisonneuse qui dormait paisiblement. Elle resta quelques minutes immobile, fixant le plafond. Elle aurait aimé être soulagée par un retour des choses à la normale, mais tout avait changé, sans qu'elle ne puisse pourtant se l'expliquer. Fatiguée par les péripéties des jours précédents, elle fini par s'endormir après avoir remonté la couverture sur l'épaule blessée de son amie.

* * *

**Je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que le chapitre suivant sera mouvementé, et annonce un tournant dans l'histoire! (Et ouii, il est déjà écrit! )**  
**Des avis sur celui-ci?**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Hello ! **  
**J'ai anticipé la venue de mon copain, cette fois-ci, j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 17.**  
**J'espère que cela vous plaira, les choses prennent un nouveau tournant... **

**Peace!  
**

* * *

« Merci, Lunacy. Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien… » sourit Ivy alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter l'appartement squatté depuis trois jours.

« Prends-soin de toi, Pamela. Et tâche de ne parler de cette histoire à personne ou tu auras des problèmes. »

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être agressive, hein ? Tu n'as pas à porter ce masque pour être respectée, tu sais ? » assura l'Empoisonneuse sur un ton envoûtant.

« De la part d'une nana qui parle à des roses et ne dort jamais loin de primevères, je prends ce conseil très au sérieux. »

Ivy éclata de rire et serra Lunacy dans ses bras.

« Tu vas me manquer, Luna. »

« Et bla, et bla, et bla ! » intervint le Joker en passant près de l'entrée et en levant les yeux au ciel.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai dit au revoir, ça m'a porté malheur et tu as débarqué dans ma cellule pour me présenter une amie, alors tu m'excuseras si cette fois-ci, j'évite ! » lui cria l'Empoisonneuse.

« Errez dans les limbes pour l'éternité, toi et ta chevelure démoniaque ! » cria le clown depuis la pièce voisine.

Ivy ne retint pas un sourire et tourna les talons, fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Je commençais à m'habituer à elle. » avoua Lunacy en s'affalant sur le canapé aux côtés du Joker.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans la ville qui s'étalait sous leur fenêtre.

« Il faut tout recommencer. » murmura-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

« Pardon ? »

« Il faut tout recommencer ! » grogna-t-il en se levant et en cognant du poing sur la baie vitrée. « Créer un réseau, s'intégrer à la pègre, soudoyer des flics… Quand je suis arrivé, je n'étais pas recherché par tout Gotham... »

« Quand tu es arrivé, je ne l'étais pas non plus. » fit remarquer la jeune femme.

« On n'a qu'à changer de terrain de chasse. » proposa le Joker dont le regard s'éclaira soudain.

« Pour aller où ? »

« Le monde ne se limite pas à Gotham City ! »

« C'est chez moi, Gotham. Je ne veux pas en partir. »

« Tu as l'air d'y être la bienvenue, d'ailleurs. » ironisa le criminel.

« Je n'ai que six mois de prison à tirer afin de blanchir mon CV. Les meurtres sont dans ton casier, je te rappelle. »

« Casier que je traîne comme un boulet. Je dois m'en aller.»

« Je viens de te dire que je ne quitterai pas la ville. »

« Et je viens de parler à la première personne. Comme tu viens de le souligner, c'est moi qui suis grillé à Gotham. Pas toi. On aura bien bossé ensemble pendant quelques temps, mais il semblerait que ta ville et toi soyez devenus une entrave à mes affaires. » cracha-t-il.

« Il y a trois jours, je conduisais un fourgon tout en tirant sur des flics pour te libérer. Si tu appelles ça une entrave, je me demande quel nom tu donnerais au Gotham Pénitencier. »

Le Joker remarqua que le visage de la jeune femme s'était assombrit et cela le mit en colère. Il éclata d'un rire sinoque.

« Regarde-toi, à essayer de me retenir. Tu as si peur que ça de la solitude ? Tu pensais vraiment que nous étions _amis_ ? »

Il prononça le mot comme si l'idée le répugnait et la jeune femme retint son souffle. Elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'étrangler, de le frapper de toutes ces forces, d'agir en faisant fi de tout sentiment mais les faits étaient là. Elle était humaine, et n'arrivait pas à agir comme une machine sans cœur. Elle s'était trompée. Elle n'était pas comme lui.

« Tu es faible et pitoyable, Nita Clausevitz. Indigne de la Lunacy Crack que tu prétends être. »

La jeune femme dégaina un couteau et le jeta à travers la pièce le plus rapidement possible, mais quand il atteint la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'était déjà refermée sur le manteau violet du Joker.

[…]

« J'aurais préféré vous éviter quelques temps, le Joker et toi. Par acquis de conscience. » commença Bruce Wayne quand Lunacy débarqua dans son salon.

Mais la mine déconfite de la jeune femme l'alarma.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Le Joker est parti. Il a quitté la ville. »

« Que prépare-t-il ? »

« Rien du tout. Il fait comme il l'a toujours fait, quand il n'est plus le bienvenu quelque part, il s'en va… »

« Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent ! » s'exclama le millionnaire.

« Visiblement pas. »

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Pas avant qu'il prenne sa décision en tous cas. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je viens te voir… »

« Pas vraiment, non. » murmura le justicier, désemparé face au désarroi de Lunacy.

Le Joker avait tout dévasté dans la vie de la jeune femme, allant jusqu'à tuer sa seule famille, les parrains. Elle lui faisait mal au cœur. Il avait bien tenté de la prévenir, mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle s'était attachée au criminel alors qu'il n'avait vu en elle qu'un moyen de semer le chaos. Il n'avait en réalité rien dévasté d'autre à Gotham que la vie de la jeune femme, mais les dégâts étaient conséquents…

[…]

Sept semaines étaient passées et les choses avaient changé à Gotham City. Le Joker n'était pas réapparu et elle avait obtenu de la part des autorités une amnistie, pour action sous la contrainte. Si Lunacy avait eu une vie étrange aux côtés du Joker, ce n'était rien en comparaison de son nouveau quotidien. Elle avait repris ses activités illégales, tandis que le Batman combattait toujours le crime, mais en parallèle, leur relation était toute autre. Elle redevenait Nita Clausevitz, il était Bruce Wayne, et ils étaient l'un pour l'autre unique compagnie. Ils avaient fait de la tour du millionnaire une sorte de zone neutre dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient régulièrement, faisant tomber les masques.

« Bonne journée ? » demanda Bruce en entrant dans son salon, alors que Lunacy y était déjà installée.

« Excellente mais les détails ne te plairaient pas. » sourit la jeune femme en se levant. « Et toi ? »

« Les affaires de Wayne Enterprise ne tournent pas mal et Batman a un nouveau jouet que Catwoman n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier. »

« Kyle n'apprécie pas grand-chose. » rétorqua Lunacy.

« Tu es jalouse parce qu'elle atteint le sommet d'un immeuble plus rapidement que toi. » la taquina Wayne.

« Si je dois atteindre un sommet, je pose un peu de dynamite à la base et il vient à moi. »

« Douce et délicate Lunacy. »

« Tu sors, ce soir ? » demanda la concernée en changeant de sujet.

« Tout dépend si tes copains et toi me laissez tranquille ou non. »

« Tu n'auras pas de problème avec moi, je n'ai rien de prévu d'ici demain. »

« Donc il vaut mieux que je me repose avant, c'est ça ? »

« J't'en dirai pas plus, business is business. »

Sans prévenir, le maître d'hôtel entra dans la pièce, deux verres de vin sur un plateau.

« Merci Alfred. Nita passera la soirée ici, préparez un couvert de plus, s'il vous plaît. » demanda Bruce en s'assurant d'un coup d'œil que cela ne gênait pas son hôte.

Les deux jeunes gens dînèrent avant de s'installer devant la télévision. Jamais Lunacy n'avait connu ce sentiment de stabilité et de bien être. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une vie normale, quand elle était avec Bruce, et se disait souvent que si le Joker et elle avaient su quitter leurs identités de criminels quand ils n'étaient pas sur un coup, il serait peut-être resté. Mais cette idée était toujours chassée par un ricanement cynique. Le Joker n'avait qu'une identité, celle d'un monstre. Et elle en était presque un elle-même, quand il était dans les parages…

A ses côtés, Bruce zappait et tous deux, pour des raisons antagonistes, tombèrent d'accord sur les informations. C'était toujours un moment amusant. Elle râlait quand la police arrêtait des criminels, lui serrait les poings quand le journaliste parlait d'un casse, ou d'un meurtre. Ils étaient cependant du même avis sur un point : tous deux détestaient les criminels de bas étages. Quand on faisait quelque chose, on le faisait bien et ils ne concevaient pas qu'un faible dealer qui balançait sa bande à la moindre pression de la police soit appelé criminel au même rang que Lunacy Crack. Un journaliste parla brièvement de Roland Daggett, un homme d'affaire que les habitants de Gotham connaissaient bien pour être le repreneur de la mafia depuis la mort de Maroni. L'homme n'avait cependant aucune preuve contre lui, et continuait de défrayer la chronique.

« Je vais finir par être jalouse, tu passes plus souvent à la télé que moi. » constata la jeune femme après un énième flash info sur une bonne action du justicier. « Ca sent la censure. »

« La censure ? »

« Question d'influence sur la société. Il vaut mieux mitrailler les gens d'infos sur Batman que sur une meurtrière comme moi. »

« J'irai voir le directeur de Gotham News et je lui demanderai de changer ça, promis. Il faut que le monde sache que tu es un exemple. » susurra Bruce sur un ton ouvertement moqueur.

La jeune femme allait répliquer quand son attention fut accaparée par une information de dernière minute. Le célèbre criminel connu sous le nom du Joker, dont personne n'avait entendu parler depuis son évasion à Gotham, sévissait à New York. A ses côtés, une jeune femme connue sous le nom de Poison Ivy. Le couple, comme disait la journaliste, avait attaqué plusieurs banques et supprimé un des gros parrains de la ville. A l'écran, un enregistrement de vidéo surveillance défilait en boucle. Le Joker s'approchait de l'objectif pour narguer la sécurité, éclatant de rire, et Ivy le tirait en arrière avant que tout deux ne quittent le champ de vision de la caméra, sourires aux lèvres. Le journaliste passa l'antenne après un appel à témoin et la chaîne annonça la diffusion des pubs.

Bruce regarda Lunacy du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme s'était figée.

« Tu… Tu as des projets pour demain ? » demanda-t-il en optant pour un changement de sujet.

« Je n'y crois pas qu'ils se soient rejoints. On était une équipe. Et là… Le _couple_… » cita-t-elle avec haine. « J'aimerais leur faire payer !»

Wayne se mordit la lèvre, hésitant sur le discours à tenir.

« Tu ne peux qu'aller mieux en cessant de les fréquenter. » tenta-t-il timidement.

« Je ne suis pas l'objet qu'il voyait en moi. Je me suis attachée à lui. Et elle… Je lui faisais confiance. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le rejoindrait sans m'en informer. »

« Tu es une autre femme depuis leur départ. Plus les jours passent, plus tu rayonnes. Ne regrette pas le Joker. Il ne faisait que t'affaiblir, il avait la mainmise sur toi et il adorait ça. C'était malsain. »

« Tu te trompes. Tu n'étais pas toujours là. Il n'avait pas l'ascendant. Il savait être gentil. Et à plusieurs reprises, je le déstabilisais. Il ne dirigeait pas tout. »

Le millionnaire se tut. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Lunacy souffrait de l'absence du Joker, sans qu'elle ne veuille l'avouer. Il détestait le clown d'avoir autant d'influence sur la jeune femme, même alors qu'il était à l'autre bout du pays et qu'il avait disparu depuis des semaines. La criminelle se leva, et s'approcha de la porte.

« Lunacy sort ? » l'interpella-t-il, inquiet.

« Non, je suis fatiguée. Voilà tout. Bonne nuit. »

Bruce fit un signe de tête en esquissant un sourire.

« Bonne nuit, Nita.»

La jeune femme disparut en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol de marbre.

« Je savais que vous étiez un adepte des relations malsaines, mais celle-là bats tous les records, Maître Wayne. »

Bruce sursauta. Alfred n'avait pas son égal quand il s'agissait d'arriver en douce.

« Bien au contraire ! Jamais criminalité et justice n'avaient été si équilibrées à Gotham! »

« Même votre sens de l'humour est douteux… Maître Bruce, je pense que j'ai raté quelque chose dans votre éducation sociale. »

Wayne ne réagit pas. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son amie et espérait qu'elle n'agirait pas bêtement après avoir vu ce reportage. Elle devait au contraire réaliser que le Joker n'était qu'un parasite. Une vermine, qu'il fallait écraser. De rage, le millionnaire abattit son poing sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il détestait le Joker.

* * *

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir,**  
**J'attends vos avis avec une impatience toute particulière.**  
**Biz'**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Hello ! Pas de review sur le chapitre précédent,j'espère que ce n'est pas le départ du Joker qui vous gène **  
**et que vous m'avez pas abandonnée :( **  
**Peace !**

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés sans qu'ils ne reparlent du Joker. En fait, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de grand-chose, la jeune femme ayant mit comme une barrière entre eux. Elle s'était renfermée, et quand ils se voyaient, elle était taciturne et renfrognée. Bruce craignait qu'elle ne sombre dans de mauvaises fréquentations et de mauvais coups, aussi la suivait-il régulièrement, pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité. C'était le cas ce soir-là. Après que la jeune femme se soit montrée particulièrement préoccupée, elle avait juré rentrer se coucher, mais Batman avait enfilé son costume pour la suivre. Il sut qu'il avait eu raison quelques instants plus tard. Lunacy avait enfilé une combinaison sombre et quittait son appartement. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant de s'enfoncer dans une ruelle connue pour être malfamée et il s'y engouffra quand il fut certain qu'elle ne se retournerait pas.

« J'entends ta cape à des kilomètres.»

Il sursauta et fit volte-face. La criminelle sortit de derrière une poubelle.

« Je… venais juste voir Daggett. » bégaya-t-il.

« Moi aussi, ça tombe bien. Allons-y ensemble, je ferai les présentations ! » proposa Lunacy avec ironie.

Roland Dagget était un homme d'affaire en apparence très respectable, mais il était connu par le milieu pour être le parrain de Gotham depuis la disparition de Maroni. Bien évidemment, Lunacy et le Batman le surveillaient de près pour des raisons différentes.

« Ne sois pas idiote. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« Je suis une grande fille, tu sais. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme depuis... Enfin, tu sais. Et je suis là, si tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Pourquoi il m'en faudrait ? »

« Bon. » commença le Chevalier Noir en se préparant à partir. « Je vois que tu as décidé de me prendre pour un imbécile, alors, tu as raison. Tu n'as besoin de personne, bonne nuit ! »

« Ne le prends pas mal, Bat. Tu sais comment je suis. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde ! » plaisanta la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai pas envie de sauver tout le monde, mais c'est à ma porte que tu es venue frapper quand il est parti. »

« Je vais bien. Sincèrement. » assura-t-elle.

« Alors rentre chez toi, ce soir. »

« Je dois parler à Daggett pour une affaire, mais promis, après, je vais me coucher. »

La jeune femme reprit sa route, souriant au justicier en passant à côté de lui, et rentra dans le bar miteux qui servait de quartier général à l'homme d'affaire douteux. Elle connaissait l'endroit pour s'y être rendue quelques fois et se dirigea sans hésiter vers la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée. Comme prévu, elle y trouva le directeur de Daggett Industries.

« Crack ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

« Roland. » le salua-t-elle froidement. « J'ai besoin de quelques hommes pour un braquage sur la Cinquième, demain. »

« Tu n'as pas ta propre bande ? »

« Pas pour ce coup là. »

« Combien ? »

« Une quinzaine. »

« Très bien. Mais laisse-moi te poser une petite question, avant de signer notre accord. »

Lunacy se mit sur ses gardes face au sourire soudain mauvais de Daggett.

« Le Batman, jusqu'où irait-il, pour te protéger ? » termina l'homme en éclatant d'un rire démentiel.

La jeune femme esquissa un mouvement pour sortir du bar, consciente du danger mais un coup derrière la tête l'assomma, et elle s'évanouit.

[…]

Elle se réveilla à cause du froid. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux mais il n'y avait pas de lumière, là où elle était. Elle essaya de bouger sans succès. Ses mains étaient menottées ensemble, et elle était attachée à une conduite d'eau. Seule la pénombre lui permettait de deviner qu'elle était dans une cave. Sereine malgré la situation critique, Lunacy essaya de se lever, mais une soudure bloqua ses menottes.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais choisi ce surnom, Lunacy Crack. Démence Fissurée, c'est vraiment pas flatteur. Quand on le prononce c'est mélodieux et agressif à la fois, mais je pense que tu aurais pu trouver mieux. » discourut Daggett en entrant dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? » demanda la prisonnière avec hargne.

L'homme appuya sur un interrupteur et des néons s'allumèrent les uns après les autres, aveuglant chaque fois plus la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en toi. Du temps où ce minable de Maroni était encore en vie, tu l'as trahi, pour jouer aux côtés du Joker, alors forcément, quand tu revêts ton costume, tu es rarement sans surveillance. Marcus et Flint, les hommes que j'ai engagé pour te suivre, ont fait du bon boulot. Sans eux je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu étais de mèche avec le Batman ! »

« Je ne suis pas de mèche avec lui. Nous nous côtoyons. Tu n'es pas le premier à faire l'amalgame, alors s'il te plait, fais un effort. »

« Ravale ton insolence !» gronda Daggett. « Tu n'es pas en position de faire la maligne. »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Comme si je pouvais attendre quelque chose de toi ! Tu es une femme comme les autres, Lunacy. Faible depuis que le Joker a quitté la ville. Un petit chagrin d'amour, et hop ! Tu deviens aussi banale que n'importe qui. »

« Il n'a jamais été question d'amour avec le Joker, et quand je serai en mesure de te faire regretter tes paroles, tu as intérêt à courir vite. »

« Tu es assise dans la cave de mon entreprise, attachée à un poteau alors permets moi de ne pas prendre tes menaces au sérieux. » ricana l'homme d'affaire. « Si tu es là, très chère, c'est parce que j'ai des comptes à régler avec le Batman. D'après quelques calculs rapides, les affaires marcheraient mieux s'il ne mettait pas son nez dans mes affaires. J'ai décidé d'en discuter avec lui. Dans combien de temps sera-t-il disponible ? »

« Tu vas prendre la raclée de ta vie quand il arrivera, Daggett. Mieux vaut pour toi qu'il tarde un peu. » cracha Lunacy.

« Pour moi. Mais… Pour toi ? »

L'homme se leva lentement, puis il plongea la pièce dans le noir avant de s'en aller en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

[…]

Bruce tournait en rond. Il n'avait pas de rendez-vous de la journée et les criminels se tenaient tranquilles. Il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir encore eu de nouvelles de Lunacy, alors que l'après-midi commençait, aussi il décida de lui rendre visite. Il comprit que quelque chose clochait dès qu'il fut entré dans l'immeuble qu'habitait la jeune femme. Les faits se confirmèrent alors que personne ne lui ouvrit. Il appela plusieurs fois le numéro de son amie sans succès et enfonça son portable avec rage dans sa poche avant de quitter l'immeuble. Il devait vérifier les activités criminelles en cours mais il était d'ores et déjà certain que Lunacy n'était pas en train de braquer une banque. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

[…]

Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi mais n'était pas fatiguée. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur ses mains menottées et après quelques longues minutes de lutte, elle dut s'avouer vaincue. La cave dans laquelle elle se trouvait était parcourue par des courants d'airs glacials, et elle était toute engourdie. Elle s'était habituée à la pénombre et distinguait nettement ce qui l'entourait. Rien d'intéressant cependant, rien qui n'aurait pu lui servir pour s'évader. Elle se trémoussa encore quelques secondes mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée de deux hommes. Ils allumèrent la lumière, l'aveuglant une nouvelle fois.

« Ton pote n'a pas l'air de remarquer ta disparition. On a besoin d'informations sur lui. » grogna le premier.

« Bien sûr, tu veux pas que j't'obtienne un rendez-vous, aussi ? »

L'homme l'attrapa par les cheveux et fit basculer sa tête en arrière.

« Ecoute-moi bien ma jolie. Le patron se moque de ce qui se passe ici-bas, il ne veut pas en entendre parler. Alors je te conseille d'être bien sage, si tu ne veux pas qu'on abîme ton joli minois. »

Pour toute réponse, Lunacy cracha sur le visage grossier près d'elle. La réaction fut imminente et elle sentit sa tête cogner le tuyau de fonte avec force, avant qu'elle ne reçoive un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui la fit gémir de douleur.

« Calme-toi, Flint. » ordonna le second homme.

« Flint ? Et Marcus, alors, je présume. » suffoqua la jeune femme que le courage n'abandonnait jamais. « C'est malpoli de votre part de ne vous être jamais présentés alors que vous me suivez depuis un moment. Et c'est vraiment déplacé, Flint, de me frapper avant qu'on fasse connaissance. » provoqua-elle encore.

« Y'a un moment où si tu ne coopères pas, j'peux plus rien faire pour toi. » expliqua ledit Marcus en haussant les épaules tandis que Flint donnait un second coup de pied dans le ventre de Lunacy.

La prisonnière se tordit à nouveau de douleur.

« Ces infos sur Batman, elles arrivent ? » redemanda Flint.

« Je ne dirai rien. »

« Dans ce cas… »

Lunacy ferma les yeux et, le plus vite possible, chercha une pensée agréable. Elle en aurait besoin, pour surmonter l'orage de coups qui allait lui tomber dessus. Elle encaissa pendant quelques minutes, mais ne lâcha pas un mot. Quand elles furent fatiguées, les deux brutes arrêtèrent de frapper et quittèrent la pièce, sans un mot. Lunacy chercha son souffle, gémissant au moindre mouvement, aussi infime fut-il. Elle sentit du sang dans sa bouche, et perdit connaissance.

[…]

Comme il l'avait prédit, Lunacy n'était pas en train de se balader. Il se précipita à la Bat-Cave et s'habilla à la hâte avant de quitter le manoir. Il savait exactement à qui il allait s'adresser pour avoir des informations, et Daggett avait intérêt de se montrer coopératif. Mais avant, il avait quelqu'un à voir.

« Summer Gleeson ? »

La journaliste paraissait plus grande quand elle présentait les informations, mais Batman n'y fit pas attention. Il était entré directement par la fenêtre pour ne pas se faire remarquer par tous les employés de la Gotham News Enterprise, et il devait l'empêcher d'appeler la sécurité. Mais curieusement, la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'alarmer de l'intrusion du justicier.

« Batman ? J'imagine que vous avez quelque chose d'important à me demander. » devina-t-elle.

« Un scoop croustillant. Lunacy Crack a été enlevée par Roland Daggett. J'vous laisse faire votre propre enquête, mais il est important que vous travailliez là-dessus. Il faut montrer à Gotham le vrai visage de cet escroc. » expliqua brièvement le justicier.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Comment savez-vous cela ? »

Mais le Chevalier Noir s'était déjà envolé par la fenêtre. Il devait passer aux choses sérieuses.

[…]

Il entra dans le bureau de Daggett de la même manière qu'il était entré dans le bureau de Summer Gleeson, et fondit sur l'homme d'affaire, qui travaillait dos à la fenêtre. Ce dernier, en un geste vif, appuya sur un boîtier, déclenchant une alarme, mais cela n'arrêta pas le justicier qui le souleva avant de le plaquer violemment contre un mur.

« Où est Lunacy Crack ? »

« Lunacy ? Elle n'est pas avec toi ? demanda l'homme en costard.

Batman le balança sans ménagement à l'autre bout de la pièce puis le récupéra sur le sol pour le plaquer à nouveau contre un mur.

« Où est Lunacy Crack ?! » répéta-t-il.

« Là où tu ne peux la trouver. »

L'alarme hurlait toujours mais les deux hommes semblaient l'ignorer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

« Comme je le lui ai déjà dit, elle est totalement inutile. C'est toi que je voulais voir. »

« Je suis là.»

« Les affaires vont mal en ce moment, et je t'en tiens pour responsable. Alors je t'ai préparé une petite surprise ! » avoua Daggett en cherchant de l'air.

Batman desserra sa poigne pour permettre à son adversaire de respirer, mais il lâcha totalement prise, surpris par une vive douleur au flanc. Derrière lui, la sécurité alertée avait fini par arriver et des hommes armés le visaient, tirant en rafale sur sa combinaison par chance cuirassée au niveau des organes vitaux. Le justicier réussit in extremis à sauter dans le vide et à se poser quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, sur le trottoir.

Il entendit une femme hurler qu'il fallait secourir le Batman, et il essaya de se relever, en vain. Une ambulance arriva et on l'obligea à s'allonger, puis on le transporta à l'hôpital, malgré ses supplications. Dans l'impossibilité de le calmer, un médecin le piqua à la cuisse. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bruce sombrait dans l'inconscience, avec pour seule compagnie le souvenir du visage victorieux de Daggett.

* * *

**J'stresse un peu pour vos réactions (Si réaction il y a mais j'espère que vous êtes pas vraiment parties ! )  
BISOUS TOULOUSAINS !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**"Wanna see a magic trick?"  
Un chapitre en période de partiels, voilà votre tour de magie !**

Soyez gentilles et faites apparaître une review en retour !

ENJOY !

* * *

Summer Gleeson avait terminé son reportage en un temps record, sans se douter qu'il serait regardé à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là. Mais le hasard avait voulu qu'après une violente dispute avec Poison Ivy, le Joker avait allumé la télévision pour se changer les idées. L'Empoisonneuse et lui vivaient au rythme de violentes altercations, et il se demandait encore pourquoi la jeune femme restait avec lui. Elle lui avait avoué ne plus vouloir revenir à sa solitude, mais il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse endurer tout ce qu'il lui faisait vivre. Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème. Il zappa quelques minutes, cherchant comme à chaque fois qu'il allumait la télévision la chaîne de Gotham. _Sans commentaire. _Il suivit avec attention le reportage qui passait à ce moment-là, serrant les poings au fur et à mesure que les images défilaient.

Lunacy avait disparu, Batman avait averti les médias, s'était rendu chez Daggett et s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Lunacy avait disparu, Daggett était suspecté, mais Batman ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Lunacy avait disparu, personne ne savait où elle était et la seule personne à s'en soucier à Gotham était neutralisée. Lunacy avait disparu. Lunacy. Avait. Disparu.

Argh ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule sans qu'elle ne fasse de bêtise ! Et on ne pouvait bien évidemment pas faire confiance à cet abruti de Wayne pour veiller sur elle, non ! Le Joker ne bougeait pas, mais intérieurement, il était en proie à une agitation extrême. Il sentit sa jambe droite trembler de façon inconsciente et, violemment sur les nerfs, se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la chambre occupée par Pamela Isley.

« Je rentre à Gotham. Je t'interdis de me suivre. »

« A Gotham ?! Pourquoi ?! »

La jeune femme avait bien maigri, en seulement quelques semaines. Elle avait également perdu l'éclat passionné qui habitait autrefois son regard et semblait résignée. Le Joker n'avait pas été d'une compagnie bénéfique, mais elle n'avait jamais pu recontacter Bane et il avait été la seule personne à accepter qu'elle reste avec lui.

« Lunacy a des problèmes. »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus la voir… » rappela Ivy, cynique et amère.

« Et bien j'ai changé d'avis. Un problème avec ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Non. Non, bien sûr. »

La joker s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais se retourna une dernière fois.

« Bane a été vu à San Francisco la semaine dernière. » confia-t-il, enjoignant ainsi à la jeune femme de le rejoindre et de poursuivre sa vie.

« Il était temps de tu ailles la retrouver. Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi cruel et fanatique que ces derniers temps… » murmura-t-elle en guise de réponse.

« Pourtant, tu connaissais mon côté sombre…» rétorqua-t-il en guise d'excuses.

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'appartement, tournant définitivement le dos à Poison Ivy.

[…]

Enfin le commissaire entra dans sa chambre. Batman l'avait appelé immédiatement après s'être réveillé de son anesthésie, et attendait depuis avec impatience.

« Personne n'a touché à votre masque ? » s'étonna Gordon. « Il semblerait que les citoyens croient en vous et vous fassent confiance. »

« Il semblerait en effet. Ecoutez, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Lunacy Crack est en danger. Daggett l'a faite enlever, je ne sais pas où elle est mais lui le sait. Il faut que vous m'aidiez à sortir d'ici. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas sortir. La balle qui vous a touché est logée entre deux de vos côtes, on n'a pas encore réussi à vous l'enlever. Laissez-nous nous en occuper. »

« Vous allez arrêter Daggett ? »

La commissaire sembla hésiter.

« Monsieur Daggett est un homme important et influent. Nous ne pouvons l'arrêter sans preuve. »

« Alors que Lunacy n'est qu'une criminelle récidiviste qui ne manquera à personne, c'est ça ?! A quoi ça sert que je me batte sans cesse pour la justice si vous ne me suivez pas ?! » s'énerva le justicier, ignorant la douleur qui commençait à le lancer.

« Ecoutez Batman, nous ne pouvons pas arrêter un homme sur vos seules suppositions. Pourquoi Daggett aurait-il fait enlever Mademoiselle Crack ? »

« Pour me piéger. Il savait que je la sauverais, et il veut se débarrasser de moi. »

« Raison de plus dans ce cas pour que vous restiez ici. Je vais mettre deux gardes en poste devant votre chambre, on ne sait jamais. »

Comme il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme à son habitude, le Chevalier Noir se tourna dans son lit d'hôpital, tournant le dos au commissaire. Ce dernier se leva, résigné face au mutisme du justicier, et quitta la pièce.

[…]

Daggett ouvrit la porte en criant et la gifla avant toute chose.

« Si vous pouviez m'expliquer cet élan d'affection, j'aimerai savoir pour quelle raison je me fais frapper. » demanda Lunacy en bravant la douleur.

« Si c'est ta fierté qui t'empêche de la fermer, je te conseille de la ravaler. Tu es en mauvaise posture. Le Batman est neutralisé, impossible pour lui de venir te sauver. Et le pire, c'est que comme je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre cette fois, je suis très en colère. Très. En. Colère. » expliqua l'homme d'une voix doucereuse.

« Alors relâchez-moi, si vous n'avez plus besoin de le piéger. »

« Ou alors, je pourrais le mettre en rogne, pour être sûr qu'après sa convalescence, il vienne me voir. » proposa Daggett sur un ton mauvais. « Comment je pourrais faire, d'après toi ? Tu crois que s'il t'arrivait malheur, il rappliquerait ? »

Lunacy ne cilla pas quand l'homme sortit un couteau qu'il lui plaqua sous la gorge.

« Je n'ai pas cette prétention, personne ne tient à moi à ce point. »

« Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi ? Si je peux me permettre un conseil, revois ta façon de t'adresser aux gens. D'un point de vue d'interaction sociale, tu es nulle. » se moqua –t-il.

Il fit glisser la lame, la taillant légèrement dans le cou. Elle ne bougea pas ce qui l'impressionna sans qu'il ne veuille se l'avouer et il replia le couteau.

« Je vais te laisser la journée. On ne sait jamais, s'il s'échappe de l'hôpital, ça serait dommage que ses efforts soient soldés par ta mort. »

L'homme quitta la pièce mais il n'avait pas refermé la porte que deux hommes se glissaient à l'intérieur.

« Surveillez-la. » ordonna le parrain.

[…]

Alfred entra dans la chambre de Wayne juste avant que les deux policiers envoyés par Gordon ne prennent leur place devant la porte.

« Maître Wayne, dans quels draps vous êtes-vous encore fourré ? »

« Daggett a enlevé Lunacy. »

« Je sais. » coupa le maître d'hôtel. « C'est passé aux informations. Il faut trouver un moyen de vous faire sortir d'ici, et de vous rapatrier au manoir ! »

« Il semblerait que personne ne soit de votre avis, ici. » se renfrogna le justicier. « J'ai une balle dans le flanc, et personne ne veut me la retirer de peur que je ne souffre sans anesthésie. »

Alfred laissa échapper un rire irrévérencieux.

« Ils n'ont toujours pas compris qui était le Batman, hein ? Allez, enlevez cette combinaison. Mais pas le masque, on ne sait jamais. » ordonna-t-il en saisissant une pince.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le justicier était recousu grâce à du matériel qui traînait par là et à l'habileté de son majordome.

« Merci Alfred. »

« Vous n'êtes pas encore sorti d'ici. »

« Vous avez confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je déteste ce sourire. »

Le justicier sourit de plus belle et ouvrit la fenêtre. Puis il lança un câble jusqu'à l'immeuble d'en face, saisit Alfred et se jeta dans le vide.

« Il ne faudrait pas que mon identité soit découverte par votre présence dans la chambre du Batman, n'est-ce pas ? » plaisanta-t-il quand ils atterrirent sur le toit voisin. « J'aurais un service de plus à vous demander. Vous souvenez-vous de la jeune femme que j'ai invitée au manoir, il y a quelques temps, Selina Kyle ? Il est urgent que vous la contactiez. »

« Monsieur croit-il vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à ses conquêtes ? »

« Croyez-moi, cette fille là mérite qu'on pense à elle dans des moments comme celui-ci. Son numéro est dans l'ordinateur de la Bat-Cave. Racontez-lui toute l'histoire. »

« Très bien, maître Bruce. Et maintenant, filez sauver Nita ! »

Le justicier s'exécuta et disparut avant qu'Alfred n'ait terminé sa phrase.

[…]

« Alors ma jolie, il semblerait que tu sois toute seule, sur ce coup-là. »

« J'ai soif. » répondit Lunacy.

Marcus la regarda avec pitié et lui tendit une flasque d'eau croupie que la jeune femme but tout de même.

« Merci. »

« Bah tu vois, quand tu veux tu sais te montrer aimable. » railla Flint.

« Toi par contre, il semblerait que tu n'arrives pas à sortir de ton rôle d'imbécile. »

L'insulté grogna et lança son poing au visage de la jeune femme.

« Arrête ça ! » ordonna Marcus. « C'est une femme, nom de nom ! Et puis elle n'a pas tord, tu es un idiot. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lunacy ne s'insurgea pas du machisme de l'homme, et en fut même soulagée. Sa mâchoire la faisait trop souffrir pour qu'elle se rebelle à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que Daggett a prévu de faire de moi ? » demanda-t-elle à mi voix.

« Te tuer. » répondit franchement Marcus.

Derrière lui, Flint ricana mais son rire s'étrangla. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Marcus tombait à son tour à côté de son acolyte, mort.

« Enfin te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu allais profiter de ton séjour à l'hôpital et me laisser crever ! » râla Lunacy.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de te retrouver ! » rétorqua une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis quelques temps.

« Toi ?! »

« En chair et en os ! » rit le Joker. « On ne peut pas te laisser cinq minutes seule, hein ? »

« Dépêche-toi de me sortir de là, on plaisantera plus tard. » coupa la jeune femme en faisant un signe de tête vers ses mains attachées.

Le Joker sortit un petit pétard de sa poche.

« Ca va brûler un peu, mais j'ai rien d'autre. » s'excusa-t-il en le plaçant sur la chaîne des menottes.

« Au point où j'en suis, vas-y. »

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas bonne mine ! »

La petite bombe explosa et Lunacy se massa les poignets, enfin libre.

« Vite ! » ordonna le Joker en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Tous deux coururent à travers la cave et elle suivit le clown dans un labyrinthe de tuyaux et de canalisations. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle aperçut de la lumière et ils débouchèrent sur un terrain vague. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et Lunacy fut la première à redémarrer.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda le Joker.

« Il faut prévenir Bruce que je vais bien. »

« Bruce. » répéta le clown en crachant le prénom du bout des lèvres.

Lunacy fit volte-face et se planta devant son ancien acolyte, visiblement énervée.

« Bruce, oui. Cela te pose un problème ? Non parce que quand tu as décidé de quitter la ville, il a été là pour moi. Il a été ma seule compagnie, ces derniers temps. Et il sera là quand tu décideras de te faire la malle une nouvelle fois. »

« Je n'ai pas prévu de repartir. »

« Je m'en fiche. Je me moque de ce que tu comptes faire ou ne pas faire. Tu m'as sauvé, c'est sympa, mais ça s'arrête là. J'ai un rythme de vie et un équilibre qui me conviennent, tout ce qui est en rapport avec toi ne compte plus. »

« Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est ta fierté, ou tes sentiments, que j'ai blessé. » crut bon de rajouter le Joker alors que la jeune femme avait tourné les talons.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments à blesser. Et tu n'as jamais été assez important pour atteindre mon ego. » mentit-elle.

« Ta fierté. Indéniablement. » continua le clown. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas interférer dans le joli petit couple que forment Nita Clausevitz et Bruce Wayne. Et oui, je suis au courant ! » avoua-t-il devant le regard interloqué de la jeune femme. « Il doit vraiment te plaire pour que tu reprennes ton ancienne identité. »

« Tu te trompes. J'avais simplement besoin d'équilibre, et comme il avait deux identités, il m'en fallait deux. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne. Et on n'est pas un _couple_. Comment va Ivy, à ce sujet ? » siffla Lunacy.

Le Joker éclata de rire.

« La jolie Pamela ! Elle a perdu de sa superbe, à trop traîner avec moi, mais elle restait, inlassablement. Elle a rejoint Bane ce matin. »

« Que lui as-tu fait ? » demanda Lunacy, horrifiée.

« Rien. Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu raison à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas fréquentable. »

« Tu en doutais ? Bon, tu veux bien qu'on remette cette intéressante conversation à plus tard ? Je dois vraiment rassurer Bruce. »

Le clown maugréa dans sa barbe mais suivit tout de même la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais c'était bon de la retrouver.

[…]

« Nita ! Je savais que maître Bruce arriverait à vous sauver ! » commença le majordome quand la jeune femme entra dans le manoir.

L'intéressée chercha l'humour dans la voix du vieil homme mais n'en trouva pas.

« Bruce est à l'hôpital, Alfred. » avertit-elle, surprise qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

« Bien sûr que non, je l'ai soigné et aidé à sortir. Nous nous sommes séparés alors qu'il s'apprêtait à venir vous sauver. Que fait le Joker ici ? »

Mais Lunacy était déjà partie en courant vers une des voitures de courses garées dans la cour du manoir Wayne. Batman allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, il fallait l'en empêcher.

* * *

**La fiction prenant un drôle de tournant je suis un peu hésitante sur cette partie de l'histoire. **  
**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, ça serait très, très sympa de me guider un peu ;)**  
**PEACE !**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Meilleurs voeux à toutes !  
Commencer cette année en fiction, chouette idée, non?**  
**J'espère que ce chapitre restera dans le ton de l'histoire que vous souhaitez lire.**  
**Amicalement, Antsybal**.

* * *

« Luna attend ! Il nous faut un plan ! »

« Toi, tu veux un plan ? » s'étonna la jeune femme alors que le Joker s'installait à ses côtés dans la voiture.

« Jolie bagnole. » commenta le clown en ignorant la question.

« Ferrari. La Lamborghini a fini en miette après une intervention au Gotham Hospital. »expliqua la jeune femme. « On réfléchira plus tard, ou il va se faire tuer. On retourne là où j'étais ? »

« Ne sois pas naïve, il ne va pas l'enfermer là –à supposer qu'il ne l'exécute pas immédiatement. »

« Fais un effort et essaie de te montrer un peu mois stoïque face à cette idée, veux-tu ? »

« Ô désespoir… Batman, mon pire ennemi, risque de mourir. Ô, rage… Bruce Wayne, qui est si cher à mon cœur, va disparaître… Comme ça, ça te convient ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lunacy accéléra encore en éclatant d'un rire nerveux. Elle se gara en trombes devant la tour de Daggett en sortit du véhicule en armant un fusil mitrailleur.

« Tu ne fais pas dans la finesse, aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? » s'amusa le Joker en ouvrant un gros couteau à grand d'arrêt.

« Daggett s'en est pris à moi, puis au Batman… J'en fais une affaire personnelle. » confirma la jeune femme en tirant en rafale sur l'entrée du building.

Des clients sortirent en courant, et, quand elle fut certaine que les seules personnes à être dans l'immeuble étaient impliquées dans les affaires de leur patron, elle entra dans le hall. Plusieurs hommes tombèrent sous ses balles et bientôt, elle n'entendit plus que les rires étouffés du Joker derrière elle.

« Si on sort de là vivants, crois-moi c'est toi qui aura tout intérêt à changer de ville ! » s'amusa-t-il en égorgeant inutilement un guichetier déjà mort. « Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

« On trouve Daggett. » répondit simplement Lunacy, concentrée.

[…]

Selina Kyle avait enfilé sa combinaison de Catwoman immédiatement après avoir raccroché avec Alfred. Ce dernier l'avait avertie de la situation, et elle était encore stupéfaite par l'idée que Bruce ait souhaité qu'elle soit prévenue dans le cas où il lui arriverait malheur. Certes, elle avait fréquenté le millionnaire plusieurs fois les dernières semaines, et, sur un cambriolage malencontreux, ils s'étaient tous deux démasqués, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui fasse confiance pour autant.

Fin prête, Catwoman lança un dernier regard félin dans son miroir et quitta son appartement, en direction de l'immeuble de Daggett Industries: elle y trouverait certainement des informations.

Quand elle pénétra dans le haut bâtiment de verre, la vue des cadavres et l'odeur métallique du sang l'écœurèrent.

« Catwoman, quelle surprise ! » la salua froidement Lunacy en la voyant entrer prudemment dans le hall.

« Crack. Quel carnage, je m'attendais presque à trouver ton ami le Joker. »

« Oh, mais je suis là aussi. » grogna l'intéressé depuis une pièce cachée derrière le guichet d'accueil.

La femme-chat se raidit immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? C'est un coup monté, c'est ça ? Un piège que vous avez tendu à Batman ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Le Joker sortit de sa planque, quelques billets volés dans les poches, en éclatant de rire.

« Tu ne manques pas d'imagination, mais permets-nous de douter également de ta bonne foi. Que ferais-tu ici si tu n'étais pas de mèche avec Daggett ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en approchant de la cambrioleuse.

« Alfred m'a appelé. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je fréquente ton cher ami depuis quelques semaines. » rappela la féline criminelle à Lunacy qui la fusillait du regard. « Et il a tenu à ce que je sois au courant de l'affaire. Je crois qu'il voulait que je couvre ses arrières pendant qu'il te sauvait. Mais apparemment tu n'es pas à secourir, alors où est-il ? J'ai essayé de le joindre mais le signal est intraçable.»

« Le Joker m'a libéré et Batman ne le sait pas. Il faut le sortir de là, c'est sa peau que veux Daggett. »

« Tu as fouillé tout le bâtiment ? »

« Avec le bazar que j'ai fait, s'il était resté quelqu'un de vivant ici, il ne le serait plus. »

« Daggett se cache peut-être. Je vais fouiller son bureau, allez chez lui. »

« Pas question. On reste ensemble. S'il a Batman, on ne sera pas trop de trois. »

« Je ne te connaissais pas cette noblesse et cet esprit d'équipe, Luna. » commenta le Joker, en théâtralisant une moue d'approbation.

La jeune femme concernée éclata de rire, sans se soucier du regard étonné de Catwoman. Cette dernière était perplexe : comment Bruce Wayne pouvait-il s'entendre avec Lunacy Crack ?! Tous trois escaladèrent les étages en courant et entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur de l'entreprise pharmaceutique mais furent déçu de n'y trouver personne. Une bataille avait visiblement été livrée là, mais aucun ne se doutait qu'elle était antérieure aux faits qui les intéressaient.

« Où habite Daggett ? » demanda Lunacy.

« Au Nord de la ville. Tu crois vraiment qu'il détient Batman chez lui ? » s'étonna Catwoman.

« Si Batman n'y est pas, il y aura forcément une monnaie d'échange. Roland a deux fils. »

« On se retrouve là-bas, alors. »

La femme-chat sauta par la fenêtre, et, sous le regard appréciateur du Joker et de Lunacy, retomba sur ses pattes quelques étages plus bas sur un balcon. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu'à se retrouver sur le trottoir.

« Elle est douée. » reconnut Lunacy à contre-cœur sur un ton bourru.

« Et tu es démoniaque. Les enfants comme monnaie d'échange, quelle idée géniale ! Tu n'as rien à lui envier…» s'amusa le Joker.

Mais Lunacy quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, toujours maussade.

« C'est à cause de Wayne, c'est ça ? » demanda le Joker en la suivant. « Tu peux me le dire tu sais ! »

« C'est juste que… Que si Bruce sort avec Selina, et que Batman et Catwoman forment un improbable duo, je n'ai plus ma place. Et quand tu repartiras, je serai seule, pour de bon cette fois. » avoua la jeune femme sans se retourner.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne repartirai plus. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. Et puis je ne vois pas comment tu veux agir ici. Les flics sont toujours à ta recherche, je te signale. »

« Aussi incroyable que ça puisse l'être, il y a une chose que j'ai oublié de prendre en compte la dernière fois… Je suis le Joker ! »

Lunacy laissa échapper un rire enfantin et accéléra la cadence. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'heure n'était pas aux introspections !

[…]

Lunacy serra le frein à main, faisant déraper la Ferrari et en descendit en souriant.

« Tu n'es pas entrée ? » s'étonna-t-elle en apercevant Catwoman tapie derrière une haie.

« Tu vas tout foutre en l'air ! » chuchota cette dernière en lui intimant de se taire.

Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel et laissa Lunacy répondre.

« On se fiche de faire du bruit ou pas, on n'a pas besoin d'effet de surprise! Admire. » lança la jeune femme, impérieuse.

Elle arma un fusil à pompe et traversa la cour avant de se glisser dans la maison. Le Joker s'accroupit aux côtés de la femme-chat, et tous deux regardèrent la scène.

« Monsieur Daggett, vous êtes là ? » entendirent-ils crier. « Oh, Madame Daggett. Bonjour, je cherche Roland. »

La femme du mafieux cria mais ni le Joker ni Catwoman ne comprirent ce qu'elle dit.

« Tu as un vrai pouvoir sur elle, tu sais ? » demanda la cambrioleuse à mi voix. Le clown ne bougea pas, interloqué de se voir adresser la parole, et elle poursuivit. « Il m'est arrivé de la croiser en allant au manoir Wayne, et je l'ai toujours trouvée triste. Sinistre, même. Et là, tu n'es réapparu que depuis quelques heures, et elle est euphorique. Tu as une mauvaise influence sur elle, mais quand tu n'es pas là, elle n'est pas elle-même. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Elle ne se serait pas fait prendre, si elle avait été en forme. » avoua le clown à mi-voix, gardant le regard résolument fixé sur la maison qu'ils surveillaient.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lunacy ressortit en tenant la main d'un petit garçon en larmes.

« Je lui ai expliqué que j'allais faire du mal à sa maman s'il ne coopérait pas. » répondit-elle au regard interloqué de ses acolytes. « Hein, que je t'ai tout bien expliqué ? »

Les pleurs du gamin redoublèrent et Selina se crispa.

« C'est un _enfant_, Lunacy. »

« Et son père a kidnappé mon ami. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. » continua la cambrioleuse aux scrupules.

Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est une raison. » maugréa-t-il en s'installant dans la voiture. « Et si ça ne te va pas, tu peux rester ici et tenir compagnie à Madame Daggett. »

Catwoman se tut et monta dans la voiture à son tour, à côté de l'enfant qu'elle essaya de rassurer.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix maternelle.

« Bill. » réussit à répondre l'enfant en sanglotant toujours.

« Bill, si ton papa est gentil avec mon ami Batman, je te promets qu'on ne te fera pas de mal et que tu rentreras chez toi. »

« Papa n'aime pas Batman. Il ne sera pas gentil avec lui. »

« Mais papa, il t'aime, toi, et il nous rendra Batman pour te sauver. »

Le gamin saisit le mouchoir que lui tendait Selina et se moucha bruyamment.

« Je ne parierai pas là-dessus. » répondit-il avec une effroyable clairvoyance.

« On va où ? » demanda la nounou improvisée, délaissant son protégé.

« Oh ! Luna, nous sommes entourés d'incapables ! » s'écria le Joker à l'attention de la jeune femme en ignorant les deux passagers.

« Nous allons à la tour Gotham News. Il faut envoyer un message à Daggett. » expliqua Lunacy en faisant fi de l'exaspération du clown.

L'association de Catwoman, du Joker et d'elle-même n'était décidément pas de tout repos. Sur les nerfs, elle accéléra. Plus vite ils sauveraient le Batman, plus vite ils se sépareraient de la cambrioleuse au grand cœur.

[…]

L'improbable trio avait exposé sa requête dès qu'il était entré dans le bureau de Summer Gleeson et, devant le refus de celle-ci à leur laisser l'antenne, le Joker avait sorti un pistolet. La collaboration avec Catwoman semblait le mettre autant sur les nerfs que Lunacy et il perdit rapidement patience.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » ordonna-t-il en rehaussant sa cible.

« C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'on me dit quoi diffuser, je vais finir par perdre mon travail ! » râla la journaliste, désabusée.

« Qui est la première ? » demanda Selina.

« A ton avis, qui a fait circuler l'info comme quoi Lunacy avait été kidnappée par Daggett ? Je me demande si tu le fais exprès! » répondit le Joker avec un calme effrayant.

Derrière lui, Bill se remit à pleurer, apeuré.

« Parfait, absolument parfait. » s'enthousiasma Lunacy. « Démarrez la caméra. »

Gleeson s'exécuta et Lunacy se plaça dans le champ, à côté de l'enfant en larmes.

« Laisse-moi faire. » demanda Selina. « Personne ne connaît mon visage, il ne faut pas que toi ou le Joker ne vous enfonciez davantage aux yeux de la justice… »

Lunacy s'écarta, surprise par l'altruisme de la femme-chat.

«Monsieur Daggett, je ne sais pas où vous êtes, mais vous êtes très certainement avec le Batman. Ma requête est simple. Comme vous le voyez, votre fils, Bill, est avec moi. Aucun mal ne lui sera fait, si vous avez libéré Batman dans l'heure. Sinon… »

Le Joker fit signe à Gleeson de couper et la journaliste s'exécuta.

«J'espère que vous aurez fait de l'audience. J'aurais peut-être une chance de garder mon job… » soupira-t-elle en regardant les quatuor quitter le bureau.

[…]

Gordon avait profité de sa pause pour prendre un café et le boire devant les informations, mais la chance n'était pas avec lui. Il regarda, stupéfait, le message de Catwoman et resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'un agent débarque dans son bureau.

« Je me suis permis d'appeler l'hôpital sans attendre vos ordres, Commissaire, et Batman n'est plus dans sa chambre. Nous venons également de recevoir un appel de Summer Gleeson, la journaliste. Lunacy Crack et le Joker étaient avec Catwoman quand cette dernière a réquisitionné l'antenne. »

Gordon resta silencieux quelques minutes avant d'exploser.

« Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de leurs histoires entre supers-vilains et supers-héros. Sous leurs masques, ils sont aussi fous les uns que les autres, il serait temps qu'ils reprennent contact avec la réalité. Il y a des lois dans ce pays, nom de nom ! » cria-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne les laisserions-nous pas se débrouiller entre eux ? Leurs histoires ne nous regardent pas, ça devait arriver au Batman, de se faire prendre.» tenta timidement l'agent.

« Je ferais comme si je n'avais pas entendu ta remarque. Tous sont des citoyens de Gotham. Et puis, tu oublies le petit Bill. » rappela froidement Gordon.

« Et donc, on commence par où ? »

«On va voir la femme de Daggett, elle doit en savoir plus, étant donné qu'elle ne nous a pas appelé pour signaler l'enlèvement de son fils… »

[…]

« Lunacy Crack, vous êtes sûre ? » demanda à nouveau Gordon.

« Il n'y a qu'elle pour enlever un enfant en riant autant. » certifia Mme Daggett, amère.

« Vous n'avez vu personne d'autre ? »

« Non, Lunacy criait beaucoup, ça m'a perturbée. Elle avait ce fusil qu'elle secouait sous mon nez, je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier avec qui elle était et comment elle était arrivée. »

Gordon avait du mal à ne pas s'énerver. Bill avait été enlevé sous ses yeux, mais la bonne femme n'avait eu d'autre préoccupation qu'elle-même. Elle le dégoûtait.

« Moi, j'ai vu une Ferrari. » entendit-il derrière lui.

« Marc, rentre dans la maison, on ne t'a pas demandé de raconter des histoires. » intervint Mme Daggett d'une voix autoritaire.

« Marc, c'est ça ? » demanda le commissaire. « Tu es le petit frère de Bill ? »

« Oui. » répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

« Tu as vu une Ferrari, Marc ? »

« Oui, monsieur. J'étais dans ma chambre, j'ai tout vu, monsieur. »

« Comment elle était, cette Ferrari ? »

« Ben, rouge ! » répondit le gamin, comme c'était une évidence.

« Et, tu as vu des gens, dans cette voiture ? »

« Il y avait un clown, et un chat. Enfin, ce n'était pas un vrai chat. Il parlait au clown, et tout le monde sait que les clowns ne comprennent pas les miaulements. »

« Personne d'autre, avec eux ? »

« La dame qui est entrée dans la maison, et voilà. »

« D'accord, Marc. Merci beaucoup. Madame, nous avons terminé ici. Nous vous tiendrons au courant. »

Sans ajouter un mot, le commissaire et les deux agents qu'il avait amené avec lui quittèrent la propriété austère. La journée s'annonçait bien remplie.

* * *

**J'avais introduit Catwoman lors du chapitre 15 mais en relisant, il fallait être dans ma tête pour voir qu'elle allait arriver dans l'action. Je suis donc désolée si je vous prend au dépourvu avec cette entrée, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, bons ou mauvais! **  
**(Avez-vous toutes disparu ?!)**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Yo ! **  
**Bon... Bah j'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Sinon, je vais finir par tourner en rond et les bonnes choses ont une fin. Contrairement à mes habitudes, il est possible qu'il n'y ait pas d'épilogue, mais que j'écrive par la suite quelques One Shot sur Lunacy et le Joker, histoire de ne pas les quitter comme ça. (J'ai créé Lunacy et je ne suis pas encore prête à l'enfermer dans une histoire, j'ai besoin de la voir encore un peu évoluer) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Seriez-vous là pour quelques OS ?**  
**En attendant, je souhaite que ce chapitre vous plaise. J'ai galéré à l'écrire, plus d'un mois, mais je suis satisfaite.**

* * *

Personne ne les avait contactés, et pourtant ils avaient fait en sorte d'être joignables par la pègre. Le petit Bill avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Catwoman, et le Joker et Lunacy étaient chacun dans un coin de la pièce, silencieux. Ils s'étaient rendus en fin d'après-midi dans l'appartement de Selina, sans espoir d'être contacté dans la journée.

Lunacy était assise par terre, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, et avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Elle s'inquiétait pour Bruce. Etait-il seulement encore en vie ? Elle avait repoussé ces questions toutes la journée, persuadée que laisser entrer ses émotions en jeu n'apporterait rien de bon, mais maintenant qu'elle s'était enfin posée, elle ne pouvait retenir ses inquiétudes. Où était-il ? Daggett était-il avec lui ? Pourquoi le mafieux ne donnait-il aucun signe de vie ? Il n'avait pas pu manquer l'appel à la télévision, il n'avait pas pu rater le fait que son fils s'était fait kidnapper. Alors pourquoi ne se manifestait-il pas ?

De son côté, le Joker évitait de se poser ce genre de questions. Il se moquait un peu de savoir comment allait son ennemi et faisait tout ça uniquement pour Lunacy. Il était revenu à Gotham et il lui devait au moins ça pour l'avoir trahie. Il était assis au bureau de Kyle, et plantait un couteau dans le bois, répétant son geste à intervalle réguliers. Il fixait et dévisageait Lunacy qui n'avait pas bougé depuis presque une heure, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Il détestait l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle le rendait imperceptiblement meilleur, avec son sourire et sa joie de vivre permanente, et il n'aimait pas ça. Bien évidement, l'influence que lui avait sur elle était bien plus visible, mais il se mentirait en essayant de se persuader qu'elle ne comptait pas. Elle était devenue une partie de lui, la meilleure, et malgré ses efforts pour mettre des kilomètres entre eux, il n'arrivait pas en s'en débarrasser. Quand l'horloge dans l'entrée sonna minuit, il remarqua que le corps de la jeune criminelle s'était détendu, endormi. Il se leva, et la souleva avant de l'amener dans la chambre qui avait été assignée à la jeune femme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » maugréa Lunacy.

« Chut, il est simplement l'heure de dormir. » chuchota le Joker en la déposant doucement sur le lit.

« On a des nouvelles de Bruce ? » demanda-t-elle en reprenant connaissance.

« Aucune. »

« Je suis contente que tu sois de retour. Tu m'avais manqué. » avoua la jeune femme.

Le Joker laissa un sourire éclairer faiblement son visage, et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

[…]

« Debout, on a une réponse de Daggett ! » cria Lunacy en courant dans l'appartement pour réveiller Selina et le Joker.

Elle secoua le clown, le faisant presque tomber du canapé, en criant toujours.

« Tu es matinale ! » commenta Kyle en entrant dans le salon.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit ! On a rendez-vous avec Daggett au nord de la ville dans une heure. Il veut voir son fils. J'ai exigé à voir Batman. Bruce est toujours en vie, Selina ! » s'exclama la polonaise, euphorique.

« Comment t-a-t-il contactée ? » demanda le Joker sans esquisser un mouvement pour se lever.

« Il a passé un coup de fil. J'ai déjà vérifié, et je n'ai pas pu tracer l'appel. » répondit-elle à Selina qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

« On a rendez-vous où, exactement ? »

« Sur les docks. »

[…]

« Commissaire, on a repéré un signal. Crack n'a visiblement pas pensé à désactiver son téléphone et vient de s'en servir. Elle est dans un appartement sur la Cinquième. »

« Préparez deux unités, soyez prêt à partir dans cinq minutes. Et surtout, ne perdez pas le signal. On les tient ! »

[…]

Le trio arriva sur les lieux convenus, sur le qui-vive. Daggett voudrait sûrement les piéger, et c'est la raison pour laquelle le petit Bill était dans les mains du Joker. Cela éviterait que les scrupules de la femme-chat ne compromettent leurs chances de sauver le Batman. Ils attendaient depuis quelques minutes, quand une berline noire arriva. Daggett en sortit, les narguant par sa nonchalance et la lenteur de ses mouvements. Lunacy s'avança vers lui.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dans la voiture. Et mon fils ? »

« Je veux le voir. » exigea la jeune femme en ignorant la question.

Le mafieux fit un signe de la main et deux hommes sortirent de la berline, encerclant le Batman qui peinait visiblement à tenir debout.

« Je veux le voir de plus près. »

« Si c'est pour vérifier que c'est bien Bruce Wayne qui se cache derrière le masque, j'ai déjà vérifié pour vous. » répondit l'homme en s'approchant d'elle. « Rassurez-vous, avec moi, son secret est bien gardé. Maintenant, mon fils, ou je le tue sur-le-champ. »

« Amenez le gamin. » cria Lunacy à l'attention de ses coéquipiers.

Le Joker sortit à son tour de la voiture, un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Il portait l'enfant sans ménagement et le mit debout devant lui avant de placer un couteau sous sa gorge.

« Comme ça, on évite les tricheries, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Daggett ? » expliqua-t-il d'une voix traînante.

« Rendez-le moi. » ordonna l'homme d'affaires d'une voix tremblante.

« Envoie le Batman d'abord. » cria Catwoman en arrivant près de ses acolytes. « Ne sois pas idiot, on ne fera pas de mal à ton môme si tu ne nous donnes pas une bonne raison de le faire. »

Daggett fit signe à ses hommes d'obéir à la féline cambrioleuse. Le Batman fut jeté au sol, aux pieds de Lunacy qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et le Joker poussa l'enfant en avant, déçu que le jeu s'arrête là. Mais la partie n'était pas terminée : des sirènes résonnèrent, et quelques secondes plus tard, tous étaient encerclés par des voitures de police.

« Ne bougez pas, les mains en l'air ! » ordonna ne voix dans un haut parleur.

Daggett fusilla ses adversaires du regard.

« C'est vous qui avez prévenu les flics ?! »

« C'est vrai que nous avons tout intérêt à les appeler. Réfléchis un peu, crétin ! » cracha Lunacy pour toute réponse.

« Mettez les mains en l'air. Je répète, mettez les mains en l'air ! » répéta la voix dans le haut parleur.

Le Batman se leva péniblement, et se planta à côté de Lunacy.

« Obtempère. » conseilla-t-il en mettant ses mains sur la tête.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Selina, derrière lui.

« On a fait mieux, mais ça va. Maintenant, obtempérez. » répéta-t-il, pressant.

« Obtempérer, Batman ? C'est bien le comportement d'un faible. Tu oublies notre dernier atout… » railla Daggett.

Le justicier écarquilla les yeux, comprenant quelque chose qui échappait à ses acolytes.

« Crane. L'Epouvantail est dans la voiture, ne respirez pas ! » cria-t-il à ses amis en faisant apparaître un masque à gaz de sa ceinture et en se protégeant le visage.

Parce qu'ils ignoraient le danger que représentait Jonathan Crane, les policiers descendirent de leurs véhicules, prêts à arrêter les vilains qui, contre tout attente, ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention. Catwoman sortit deux masques à gaz de sa combinaison et en lança un à la personne la plus proche, le Joker, qui se couvrit le visage, masquant son inquiétant sourire. Un nuage de fumée envahit l'espace autour d'eux et le rire tonitruant de l'Epouvantail résonna. Tout le monde retint son souffle, et Lunacy fut la première à inhaler.

Elle avait déjà pris toutes sortes de drogues mais jamais elle n'avait fait un _bad trip_ comme celui-là. Partout autour d'elle, des morts vivants semblaient sortir du sol pour s'approcher. Quand elle les reconnut, elle ne retint pas un cri. Des Inferi. Ces créatures qui avaient peuplé ses nuits quand, plus jeune, elle avait lu le sixième volet d'Harry Potter. Chacun d'entre eux s'approchait d'elle, se désarticulant à chaque pas, et prenait l'apparence d'une personne qu'elle avait tuée. Lunacy recula autant que possible et, trébuchant, tomba à la renverse. Elle heurta un des conteneurs qui résonna et hurla quand une des créatures fut assez près pour qu'elle sente son haleine putride.

Le Joker n'avait pas bougé, dépassé par la panique qui régnait autour de lui. La douzaine de policiers qui avait débarqué se roulait maintenant au sol et courait dans tous les sens, poursuivie par des monstres qu'eux seuls voyaient. A ses côtés, le Batman et Catwoman n'avaient pas, eux non plus, esquissé le moindre mouvement et semblaient stupéfaits face à la panique déclenchée par Jonathan Crane. La brume se dissipa quelque peu et tous purent voir la voiture de leurs opposants amener Dagget en démarrant en trombes.

« Il faut le rattraper. » ordonna Batman, le justicier reprenant malgré lui sa place de leader.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je me fiche de ce type. » rétorqua le Joker en haussant les épaules.

« Même s'il s'en est pris à Lunacy ? » taquina Kyle.

« Ma jolie, si je t'attrape, tu vas sourire comme jamais tu n'as souri. » menaça-t-il en retour.

« Dagget ou pas Dagget, il faut partir, maintenant. Les renforts arrivent. » intervint Wayne en montrant des gyrophares au loin. « Où est Nita? » demanda-t-il en regardant autour d'eux.

La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé. A quelques mètres d'eux, toujours assise par terre, elle fixait le vide devant elle d'un air terrifié, et tremblait de tous ses membres. Le justicier se précipita vers elle mais fut arrêté par un policier qui se jeta à ses pieds en le suppliant de l'aider. Il se débattit quelques secondes, et, quand il leva les yeux, enfin débarrassé de l'homme en uniforme, il se trouvait face à une poignée d'autres policiers, équipés quant à eux pour résister au gaz phobique. Catwoman bondit à ses côtés et ouvrit le combat en frappant un des policiers au visage. Les coups fusèrent, aucun homme de loi n'ayant assez de répit pour sortir une arme plus efficace. Batman et Kyle battaient cependant en retraite, s'éloignant malgré eux du corps tétanisé de Lunacy.

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille. » supplia Catwoman à bout de souffle.

A ses côtés le Batman ne répondit pas, occupé à briser l'épaule d'un de ses assaillants.

« Batman, on ne peut pas gagner, on doit s'enfuir. » réitéra la jeune femme, pressante.

« On ne peut pas laisser Lunacy. » rétorqua le Chevalier Noir.

« Elle n'est _plus_ là ! » cria Catwoman, exaspérée par la chevalerie de son acolyte.

Le Batman se figea et regarda à l'endroit où, quelques secondes auparavant, gisait le corps grelottant de Lunacy Crack. Remarquant que le Joker lui aussi avait disparu, le justicier sourit.

« Dans ce cas, on ferait bien de s'enfuir, effectivement. » répondit-il en appuyant sur une télécommande dans sa poche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la Batmobile arrivait en trombes, et le couple vêtu de noir sauta à l'intérieur, prêt à quitter les lieux au plus vite.

[…]

Le Joker avait vu Batman se précipiter vers Lunacy et battre lamentablement en retraite. Cet imbécile n'avait tiré aucune leçon de leur coopération ? Il était plus facile de faire les coups en douce plutôt que de la jouer super-héros, mais le justicier semblait ne pas l'avoir compris. Le Joker avait attendu quelques secondes que Batman et Catwoman attirent l'attention de tous les policiers, et il s'était précipité sur le corps convulsé de Lunacy. La jeune femme peinait à respirer, visiblement effrayée par son maquillage grossier.

« Ca va aller, ce n'est que moi. Calme-toi. » lui avait-il enjoint.

Mais Lunacy semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité et suffoquait à mesure qu'il faisait des gestes pour la calmer. Il avait balancé son masque à gaz au loin et avait été surpris de voir que la jeune femme s'était apaisée en le reconnaissant. _Il fallait être Lunacy Crack pour ne pas hurler davantage à la vue des cicatrices_, avait-il pensé. Cependant le délire phobique avait repris et, incapable de gérer une crise de nerfs féminine, il lui avait bêtement mis une claque. Elle avait paru choquée, puis son regard avait retrouvé son éclat et elle avait laissé échapper un rire léger rire. Il l'avait soulevée, profitant toujours de la diversion offerte non-intentionnellement par le Batman, et avait rejoint la Ferrari avant de démarrer en trombes. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait du justicier et de Kyle, il n'était pas du genre à faire demi-tour pour un homme à terre. _Et Lunacy ?,_ se bornait à répéter une voix dans sa tête alors qu'il conduisait à toute allure en direction d'un nouvel appartement à squatter.

« Lunacy est une femme ! » grogna-t-il à voix haute, agacé.

* * *

**Alors, vos avis ? Je les attends avec impatience! A très vite pour le prochain et dernier chapitre, alors ! Merci d'être là :)  
(NB : Partiels la semaine prochaine, et chapitre 19 pas avancé, il faudra être patients. Et j'emploie le masculin pour mon unique lecteur aà qui je fais un gros bisou 3 )**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonsoir...  
Je mets ici le point final à cette histoire. Lunacy et le Joker réapparaîtront certainement sur mon profil dans des OS.  
C'est la première fois qu'une fiction me tient à ce point à coeur, et je tiens à vous remercier de l'avoir faite vivre.  
Car sans lecteur, un texte n'est rien.**

Merci.

* * *

Sa crise l'avait fatiguée, aussi dormit-elle jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Elle s'éveilla vers vingt-deux heures, sans savoir où elle était. Sûrement un des appartements dont le Joker avait inexplicablement les clés, pensa-t-elle en se levant pour faire le tour du propriétaire. Elle s'attendait à le voir faire les cent pas dans une des pièces, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais après l'avoir appelé en vain, elle réalisa qu'elle était seule. Etait-il parti, encore une fois ? Bien que déstabilisée, Lunacy haussa les épaules, attrapa une bière dans le frigo plein, et s'affala dans le canapé. La semaine avait été dure.

[…]

Le Joker était présenté dans la presse comme un criminel pervers, dépravé, immoral et décadent, propos qu'il approuvait au plus haut point, chacun de ses actes appuyant la thèse du public. Mais en se rendant chez Daggett après toute cette histoire, il se surpassait en cruauté et cynisme. C'était cependant plus fort que lui. La police avait lancé des avis de recherches à l'encontre de Lunacy et de lui-même, suite à la découverte macabre des meurtres dans la compagnie, et il voulait tenter le destin en se rendant chez l'homme d'affaires.

Il arriva au pied de la tour, et constata qu'il y régnait un silence macabre. Quelques policiers examinaient les cadavres qui n'avaient pas été enlevés par la scientifique, et le hall semblait avoir été nettoyé. Il se faufila par la porte de derrière, conscient que son maquillage ne passerait pas inaperçu, et rejoint directement le bureau principal, au dernier étage.

« Votre fils a été enlevé aujourd'hui, et pourtant, je n'ai pas douté une seule seconde que vous seriez dans votre bureau. » lança-t-il d'une voix traînante, faisant sursauter l'homme d'affaire qui essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce qui avait été ravagée la veille. « Non, non, ne criez pas. Ou cette fois-ci, Bill et Marc auront moins de chance. » menaça-t-il calmement alors que Daggett venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Papoter un peu, voyons ! »

« Vous… Ce sourire… Flippant. »

« Articulez, mon cher. Comment voulez-vous tenir une conversation en bafouillant comme un bègue ?! »

Daggett se contenta de fixer le Joker d'un air méprisant.

« Il y a une trentaine de flics, en bas. »

« Alors soyez gentil et veillez à ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas les déranger dans leur travail. »

Le mafieux laissa quelques secondes s'écouler et repris la parole.

« Je ne dirai rien pour Bruce Wayne. » promit-il en évitant le regard cerné de noir du Joker.

« Pardon ? »

« Wayne. Batman. Je ne dirai rien sur son identité. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, hein ? Pour vous assurer que je me taise ? Inutile d'être violent, je ne dirai rien. »

Un effrayant sourire se forma lentement sur les lèvres mutilées du Joker. Réellement amusé par la poltronnerie de l'homme face à lui, il savoura le regard inquiet de ce dernier.

« Je me fiche du Batman. » lâcha-t-il enfin.

« Bien sûr. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous teniez mon fils en pointant un pistolet sur sa tempe, cet après-midi. Parce que vous vous fichez de cet arriviste. » rétorqua Dagget, ironique et arrogant.

« Vous voyiez d'autres moyens de s'amuser, aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. Profiter du spectacle de cette lamentable Lunacy Crack, terrassée par la peur et suppliant je-ne-sais quelle force de la défendre contre ses phobies, par exemple! Cela m'a davantage réjouit que les retrouvailles avec mon fils, j'ai honte de l'avouer. »

Un seul mouvement suffit pour que Daggett regrette ses paroles, plaqué contre un mur avec un couteau sous la gorge.

« Lamentable, terrassée, et suppliante, ce sont vos mots ? » susurra-t-il, menaçant.

Mais l'homme ne répondit pas, focalisé sur la douleur de la lame qui s'enfonçait dans son cou.

« Lamentable, terrassée, et suppliante, ce sont vos mots ?! » répéta le Joker, la colère faisant palpiter une veine dans son cou.

« Je suis désolé. » suffoqua l'homme d'affaires, les yeux fermés en attendant le coup fatal qui n'arriva pas.

Il tomba à terre et se massa la nuque, rassuré quand il vit que la plaie n'était que superficielle.

« J'avais entendu des rumeurs à propos de votre sinistre couple, mais je n'y croyais pas. Et pourtant, il semblerait que cette traînée ait réussi à faire du Joker un chien bien dressé. » ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher.

Cette fois-ci, la lame s'enfonça profondément dans la chair de Daggett, qui cracha une gerbe de sang avant de s'affaler définitivement sur le parquet luxueux de son bureau.

[…]

Les cris de Sheldon Cooper qui voulait récupérer sa place sur le canapé firent sursauter Lunacy, la sortant de sa torpeur. La jeune femme éteint la télévision, faisant taire l'insupportable scientifique, avant de se lever et de s'approcher de la fenêtre. A quelques centaines de mètres, la ville de Gotham illuminait la nuit, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur lyrique. Où était le Batman ? Et le Joker ? Pour la première fois depuis la mort du Chechen, Lunacy se sentit désespérément seule.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et elle ne se retourna qu'en sentant le Joker derrière elle. L'odeur métallique du sang qui maculait sa chemise verte était étrangement enivrante. Il lui lança brièvement un regard hésitant et captura ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait, laissant une main fourrager dans ses cheveux. Une flamme sembla se rallumer dans le ventre de la jeune femme qui répondit à son baiser avec passion. Ils s'embrassèrent durant quelques folles minutes, avant qu'elle se débarrasse à la hâte de la chemise tâchée du criminel.

Les deux amants livrèrent toute la nuit un combat contre lequel ils avaient trop longtemps lutté. Leur passion pour la liberté avait inutilement été opposée au besoin de ne pas être seuls, et ils comprenaient enfin, dans une étreinte désespérée, qu'à deux ils étaient plus libres que jamais.

[…]

Il s'était levé aux aurores, inquiet de ne pas avoir vu Lunacy débouler dans son appartement la veille pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il avait mis quelques heures pour la localiser, sautant de toit en toit, et avait fini par la trouver dans un immeuble au nord de Gotham.

Endormie sur un canapé, dans les bras du Joker, la jeune femme semblait en sécurité.

Le Batman lança un dernier regard dans sa direction, lui souhaitant silencieusement d'être heureuse, et s'envola. Gotham avait besoin qu'il reprenne sa place de justicier.

**TheEnd.**

* * *

**Une fin ouverte, pour ne pas réellement clore cette histoire. Lunacy est une partie de moi, maintenant, et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié son histoire.  
Vos avis sont les bienvenus, **

**Merci pour tout et à très bientôt, je l'espère. **

**Amicalement, **  
**Antsybal**


	20. Bonus 1

**Bonus1**

Un jour ils s'insultaient, le lendemain, ils s'embrassaient. Un jour elle s'enfuyait, le lendemain, elle revenait. Un jour ils se battaient, le lendemain, ils s'ignoraient. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts pour redevenir indépendants, malgré toutes leurs tentative de se fuir, ils en revenaient toujours au même point. Elle et lui. Lunacy et le Joker. Désormais un couple inséparable, qui faisait trembler la population de Gotham. Souvent Bruce se moquait d'elle, se souvenant de la fougue de Nita Clausevitz. Sans comprendre que la rage bouillonnait toujours en elle, comme à son premier jour. Sans comprendre que désormais, elle la partageait. Simplement.

* * *

_**Un OS étant une histoire presque à part entière, je ne pouvais pas dénaturer ma fiction en écrivant encore trop dessus. Mais, si vous êtes partants, j'peux écrire une série de drabbles sur les personnages tels qu'ils sont dans la fiction. As you want, tell me. ;)**_


	21. Bonus2

**Bonus2**

Il avait attrapé le chien dans le parc, et l'avait ficelé pour ne pas qu'il ne bouge. Il avait couru jusqu'à chez eux, puis avait mis le chihuahua dans un sac, avant de l'emballer soigneusement. Dans du papier bleu, avant de recommencer : Lunacy préférait le vert. Il avait attendu qu'elle rentre d'il-ne-savait-où, et lui avait fièrement tendu le paquet. Qu'elle avait lâché en hurlant.

« Ca ne te plait pas ? Tu as dit en vouloir un, hier soir. » s'enquit-il, inquiet.

Lunacy s'était forcée à sourire. Le Joker était simplement maladroit. Et le chien… était simplement mort asphyxié.

* * *

**Une petite scène de vie, banale, mais que j'ai bien aimé imaginer. En 100 mots, comme convenu.  
****Un avis? :)**


	22. Bonus3

**Bonus 3**

Bruce Wayne avait passé les semaines suivant la mort de Daggett dans les bras de Selina Kyle. Tous deux avaient trouvé une routine, alternant sauvetages de Gotham et balades en amoureux dans les parcs de la ville. C'est d'ailleurs au cours d'une de leurs escapades romantiques qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec un petit garçon qui les dévisagea en leur bloquant le passage.

« Catwoman ? Ils sont où le Joker et sa chérie ? Ils sont morts, comme Papa ? » demanda l'enfant.

Selina regarda son amant avec horreur. Apparemment, le petit Bill avait une bonne mémoire visuelle.

* * *

**Dans la fiction, je vois Bill comme un enfant très mature et pragmatique. J'aime bien imaginer la scène de ce drabble, du coup. Et vous?**


End file.
